Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja : Acte Final
by octotro
Summary: Scénario alternatif. La 4ème Grande Guerre Ninja arrive à son point décisif. Naruto et Sasuke reçoivent de nouveaux pouvoirs de l'Ermite Rikudo pour stopper Madara qui est devenu le Jinchuriki de Jubi. Hinata est également bien déterminée à venir en aide à la Team 7 pour mettre un terme à ce conflit destructeur. Parviendront-ils ensemble à sauver le monde?
1. Naissance d'un nouveau pouvoir

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**

 **Suite à la lecture d'une critique intéressante sur les défauts de Naruto, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction pour corriger certaines injustices qui ont eu lieu.**

 **Dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé de donner à Hinata le développement que Kishimoto s'est obstinément refusé à lui donner lors de la bataille contre Madara et Kaguya. L'année 2014 était la dernière chance pour elle d'être mise plus en avant et rien n'a été fait.**

 **Je trouve vraiment idiot que Kishimoto n'ait jamais donné plus de détails sur le Byakugan qui fait pourtant partie des 3 trois plus grands dojutsus. Même le Rinnegan qui est apparu tardivement a pris autant d'importance que le Sharingan.**

 **Donc, l'histoire reprend à partir du chapitre 672 comme indiqué dans le résumé et s'adresse aux fans de Hinata et du Naruhina.**

 **Disclaimer : les persos et les techniques appartiennent à Kishimoto sauf certains persos et jutsus qui seront mentionnés dans l'histoire**

 **Chapitre 1 : Naissance d'un nouveau pouvoir**

La fin du combat entre Madara et Gai se rapprocha à grands pas. Pour protéger ses amis de Madara qui était devenu le jinchuriki de Jubi, ce dernier fut contraint d'ouvrir la 8ème Porte et même en ayant recours au Sekizo, cela ne suffit pas pour vaincre un tel adversaire aussi puissant.

-Je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois utiliser le Yagai, se dit Gai.

Madara remarqua avec son Rinnegan l'état du chakra de Gai qui s'empressait de lui faire remarquer.

-A en juger la pression exercée par ton cœur, ta prochaine attaque sera la dernière.

A proximité du champ de bataille, Gaara et Lee suivirent la terrible bataille et s'interrogèrent sur les chances de Gai de triompher de Madara.

-Comment ce type peut-il être encore en vie malgré le Sekizo? S'interrogea Lee. Faut-il se résigner et accepter l'idée que Madara est invincible?

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke reprirent connaissance et se préparèrent à retourner sur le champ de bataille.

-C'est parti! Se dirent-ils à eux mêmes.

Un changement s'était opéré chez les deux adolescents : chacun d'eux se retrouvèrent avec un symbole ancré sur la main. Un soleil blanc dans la main droite de Naruto et un croissant de lune noir dans la main gauche de Sasuke.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres d'ici, Kiba, Shino, ainsi que Ko, son garde du corps, furent aux chevets de Hinata inconsciente sur le sol. La jeune fille brune avait précédemment trébuché en tentant de rejoindre Naruto quand elle avait constaté son rythme cardiaque ralentissait dangereusement. Depuis plus de dix minutes, ils tentèrent de la réveiller pendant qu'Akamaru tapotait le visage de Hinata avec sa patte.

-Allez, Hinata-sama! Revenez à vous! Cria Ko affolé.

-Ce n'est pas en la secouant ou en hurlant ainsi que vous parviendrez à un résultat. Reprocha Shino.

-Mais elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Cela commence fortement à m'inquiéter. Répliqua Kiba.

Au bout d'efforts acharnés, leur inquiétude s'estompa car Hinata commença à rouvrir les yeux.

-Hmmm! Prononça difficilement Hinata. Kiba-kun? Shino-kun? Akamaru? Et même toi Ko. Vous êtes là. Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiets?

-Eh bien! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Dit Kiba soulagé. Tu nous as vraiment peur quand on t'a vu chuter sur le sol et que tu ne te réveillais pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce j'aurais...

En cherchant dans sa mémoire, Hinata se souvint pourquoi elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle se rappela également de l'état critique de Naruto et de ne pas avoir réussi à le rejoindre malgré sa volonté. Sans perdre de temps, elle se releva aussitôt.

-C'est vrai. Naruto-kun était inconscient. Je dois le rejoindre sans tarder. Kiba-kun, c'est bien dans cette direction que Sakura-san et Gaara-kun se sont dirigés avec Naruto-kun, non?

-Oui, c'est exact. Par contre, je ne perçois plus l'odeur de Naruto depuis cinq minutes. Sans compter que le chakra de Kyubi a également disparu.

-Ne me dis pas que Naruto-kun est mort. Déclara Hinata angoissée en saisissant fermement le gilet de son coéquipier.

-En fait, je n'en sais rien. J'ai aussi senti d'autres odeurs autour de lui comme celles de Madara et Kakashi-sensei avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Donc, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

-Alors, je dois me rendre là-bas sans plus tarder.

-Tu n'y penses pas. S'écria Shino. Tu viens juste de recouvrer ton chakra et tu voudrais qu'on te laisse y aller toute seule.

-Shino a raison. Ajouta Ko. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du danger qui vous attend.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne peux rester là à attendre sans savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Naruto-kun. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

-Non, il n'est pas question que vous risquiez à nouveau votre vie comme durant l'attaque de Konoha. Vous avez certes contribué à la victoire de Naruto face à Pain, mais là il s'agit d'une situation d'un tout autre niveau.

-Très bien, Ko. J'ai compris. Se résigna Hinata les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Je suis content que vous vous montriez raisonnable. Je comprends vos sentiments envers Naruto mais...

Ko n'eut guère le temps d'achever sa phrase car Hinata activa soudainement son Byukugan et porta une attaque Juken sur le plexus de son garde de corps qui s'écroulait à genoux sous les yeux surpris de ses coéquipiers.

-Hinata-sama! Pourquoi?

-Pardonne-moi, Ko! Mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Veillez bien sur lui!

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses compagnons, Hinata courut vers l'endroit où elle avait aperçu Naruto pour la dernière fois. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau en forme grâce à son repos forcé, plus rien ne l'empêcha de rejoindre Naruto cette fois. Cette guerre atroce lui avait déjà pris Neji, il fut hors de question pour elle que le garçon dont elle était éperdument amoureuse depuis tant d'années mourrait à son tour.

-Non, Hinata-sama! Revenez! Implora Ko.

-Hinata, attends! C'est pas vrai, elle est aussi têtue que Naruto. Protesta Kiba.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Déclara Shino qui regardait son amie s'éloigner d'eux.

-Naruto-kun, je viens vers toi. N'oublie pas notre nindo, sois fort et relève-toi. Je serai bientôt présente à tes cotés.

Loin d'ici, Gai et Madara se préparèrent pour l'assaut final. Le ninja aux sourcils épais libéra une quantité phénoménale de chakra qui surprenaient Lee et Gaara.

-Cette posture ne ressemble pas au Sekizo. Remarqua Lee.

-Quoi? Il posséderait donc une technique encore plus puissante? Demanda Gaara surpris.

En voyant l'impressionnant chakra de Gai, Kakashi se souvint de sa première rencontre avec lui quand ils étaient enfants avec leurs pères respectifs. Ce fut le jour où ce dernier avait échoué à l'examen d'entrée à l'Académie. Cela ne surprit guère Kakashi car pour lui quelqu'un comme Gai incapable d'utiliser le ninjutsu avait naturellement toutes les chances d'échouer. Malgré ces paroles vexantes, Gai sourit et remercia Kakashi pour ces encouragements à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Sakumo, le père de Kakashi, mit en garde son fils sur le fait que Gai pourrait le surpasser et devenir son plus grand rival dans un avenir proche.

-Père avait raison, avoua Kakashi

Le corps de Gai se mit à brûler et une aura immense de couleur rouge sang, semblable à un dragon, apparut alors. Madara se montra très enthousiaste à ce sujet.

-Ce chakra. Je salue ta performance. Jubila Madara. En matière de taijutsu, je n'ai jamais affronté quelqu'un de ton niveau auparavant.

Gai se prépara à lancer son ultime assaut. Il devait vaincre à tout prix car en cas d'échec, Lee et les autres seraient sans aucun doute les prochains à subir les foudres de Madara. L'aura de dragon écarlate fondit alors sur l'Uchiwa borgne à une vitesse extrême. Madara resta immobile, prêt à intercepter l'attaque de Gai qui lui semblait rapide. Toutefois, son attention fut retenue par son bâton qui se tordait subitement.

-Quoi? Il a déformé l'espace?

-YAGAI. Hurla Gai dont la peau était devenue noire comme du charbon avec les veines gonflées suite à une telle émission de chakra.

Gai frappa Madara d'un coup de pied fulgurant qui non seulement lui faisait cracher du sang, mais décima également la partie supérieure gauche de son corps. Mais une attaque d'une telle violence fut également dévastatrice pour Gai, sa propre jambe droite se brisa lors de l'impact. Malgré la distance, Kakashi et les autres furent violemment projetés en arrière. Madara, lui, fut repoussé très loin au pied de l'Arbre Divin tout en créant un énorme trou au passage .

-C'est la technique ultime de Gai. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Se demanda Kakashi.

Madara fut entièrement privé de son flanc gauche et particulièrement affaibli par l'attaque.

-Hahaha... Tu as bien failli me tuer. Enfoiré! Ricana Madara alors que son corps commença à se régénérer rapidement de l'attaque qu'il venait de subir.

Gai resta toujours inconscient. Son pied droit commença à se désagréger et Madara remarqua avec son unique Rinnegan que le méridien autour du cœur de Gai n'émettait presque plus de chakra.

-Me voilà dans une situation délicate, mais je dois reconnaître que tu m'as bien diverti, merci... Avant que tu ne redeviennes poussière, je vais t'achever moi-même. Déclara Madara en lançant une sphère noire en direction de Gai qu'il venait tout juste de créer.

La sphère ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de Gai. Sa fin était-elle inéluctable même en ayant eu recours à son ultime technique? Non, un miracle inattendu se produisit. Naruto apparut soudainement et renvoya l'orbe d'un coup de pied en direction de Madara qui esquivait de justesse.

-Il a dévié la Sphère de Vérité? S'étonna Madara.

Naruto s'approcha de Gai et posa sa main droite sur son cœur. Un phénomène étrange se produisit alors : son corps était en train de se régénérer

-Naruto... Tu n'es plus le même... remarqua Madara persuadé qu'Obito était derrière tout cela.

-Ouais, je suis aussi surpris que toi. Maintenant, j'ai le pouvoir de tout arrêter. Répliqua Naruto en se tournant vers lui avec des pupilles jaunes avec une croix noire.

-Ses méridiens continuent de libérer du chakra... Nota Madara. Comment est-ce possible? Que lui a-t-il fait? C'est comme s'il avait stoppé les Huit Portes avant que la technique ne soit achevée.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse trouver une réponse, Naruto bondit sur Madara qui reformait son orbe noire pour se protéger à temps de son coup de poing et fut expédié vers les rochers. Une chose l'étonna : le poing de Naruto ne désintégra pas au contact du bâton.

-C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas tout à fait récupéré ? S'interrogea Madara. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Se pourrait-il que sa puissance se soit autant accrue?

-Son! Prête-moi un peu de ton chakra! Demanda Naruto à Yonbi le démon-gorille avec qui il partageait une partie de son chakra.

-Avec plaisir!

-Senpo! Yoton Rasenshuriken!

Le Rasenshuriken de Naruto parut différent de d'habitude. Celui-avait désormais un noyau de lave au lieu du classique noyau Fûton. Madara esquiva de justesse les lames de chakra de l'orbe qui venaient tout juste de s'agrandir.

-C'est pas bon. Limbo!

Toutefois lorsqu'il exécutait son mystérieux jutsu, Naruto pencha sa silhouette vers l'avant comme si quelque chose avait voulu se saisir de lui.

-Quoi? Le Limbo n'a pas... S'étonna Madara.

Le Rasenshuriken enflammé toucha Madara de plein fouet et découpa du même coup l'Arbre Divin sous les yeux de Kakaski et Gaara. Alors que Madara était allongé à terre en raison de l'attaque Yoton de Naruto, il vit l'Arbre Divin en train de tomber sur le sol.

-Assimile-moi! Assimile l'Arbre Divin et Jubi! Ordonna une étrange voix qui s'adressa à Madara.

-Qui est-ce? S'interrogea Madara intrigué.

Profitant de l'occasion, Naruto emmena Gai sur le dos pour le remettre à Lee et Gaara. Lee eut les larmes aux yeux de revoir son sensei bien-aimé, son modèle qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans la réalisation de son rêve, en vie même après avoir exécuté sa technique ultime.

-Naruto-kun! Tu l'as sauvé? Mais il a pourtant procédé à l'ouverture des 8 Portes.

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai la sensation d'être capable de réaliser n'importe quoi. Répondit Naruto en regardant la paume de sa main.

De son côté, Sasuke libéra Tobirama des récepteurs de chakra implantés par Madara précédemment.

-Tu peux te déplacer, Nidaime? Lui demanda Sasuke.

-Il est capable de toucher les bâtons de Madara. Il a dû se passer quelque chose quand il a été aux portes de la mort.

Tobirama se leva et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé en voyant le jeune Uchiwa.

-Oui...Je les ai connectés aux marquages du Yondaime Hokage. Mais dans l'état actuel que je suis, je ne pourrai envoyer qu'une seule personne.

-Ça ira, j'y vais.

Pendant ce temps, Madara lévita au dessus du sol, après avoir absorbé l'Arbre Divin, plus puissant que jamais. Il posséda désormais un nouveau Rinnegan avec neuf tomoe ainsi que l'œil de Jubi.

-Bien! L'heure de ne faire plus qu'un est arrivée. Déclara Madara.

De son côté, Naruto s'apprêta à reprendre la lutte après avoir demandé à ses amis de protéger Gai.

-Naruto! Quand tu seras Hokage, soyons alliés. Proposa humblement Gaara.

-Ouais! Répondit Naruto en souriant avant de repartir.

Kakashi, situé un peu plus loin, fut stupéfait lorsqu'il voyait son élève apparaître. Il en déduisit qu'Obito l'avait sauvé de la mort.

Dans la dimension du Kamui, Sakura fit face à Obito.

-Tu es notre ennemi. Tu as tué beaucoup de personnes qui étaient mes amis. Pour cette fois, je vais te considérer comme un allié. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais, merci d'avoir sauvé Naruto.

-Tu n'as besoin de me considérer comme un allié, je suis votre ennemi. Il y a encore autre chose que je dois te demander.

Dans le monde réel, Naruto se retrouva face à Madara, prêt à en découdre avec lui, après avoir pris au passage l'un des kunais spatio-temporels de son père, le Yondaime Hokage.

-Tu ne peux pas me battre! Je suis immortel. Je vais vivre pour l'éternité. Proclama Madara

-Abruti! Je ne vais pas te battre tout seul. Répliqua Naruto en resserrant son bandeau et tenant le kunai de son père à la bouche.

A ce moment-là, Sasuke apparut à ses côtés grâce au jutsu de téléportation de Tobirama. Son œil gauche avait évolué en un Rinnegan avec six tomoes tandis que Naruto déclenchait son nouveau mode avec huit Sphères de Vérité derrière lui, un long bâton noir à chaque main et un manteau de chakra semblable au mode Bijû Ermite.

-On va te botter le cul, tous les deux! Annonça Naruto.

-Prépare-toi, Madara! Dit Sasuke avec assurance.

Madara observa alors le duo et remarqua les nouvelles aptitudes des deux jeunes gens.

-Pas mal, mais moi, je possède vos deux pouvoirs à la fois. Déclara Madara avant de composer un mudra. Voici l'acte final! On va bientôt savoir qui est le plus puissant entre vous et moi.

 **Voilà la fin du premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Les chapitres seront postés chaque jeudi. Bon, je vous le dis tout net. Le second chapitre ne comportera rien de nouveau, mais c'est un passage obligé de ma fic. Les choses seront plus intéressantes à partie du 3ème chapitre. Merci de me laisser vos reviews et de m'informer d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Portez-vous bien!**


	2. Duel entre les plus puissants shinobis

**Chapitre 2 :** **Duel épique entre les plus puissants shinobis**

Sans attendre, Madara lança sa contre-attaque sur Naruto et Sasuke.

-Senpou Inton Raiha!

Une multitude d'éclairs pourpres sortirent des paumes de Madara pour se diriger vers les deux adolescents. Naruto se servit de l'un de ses bâtons pour se protéger du Ranton, alors que Sasuke activait son Rinnegan. Madara parut surpris lorsqu'il voyait Sasuke disparaître dans la seconde avant de finalement réapparaître à droite de Naruto quelques mètres plus loin.

-Cet œil gauche! Voilà donc ce que je suis capable de faire. Constata Sasuke

-De la téléportation? A cette distance? Non, il ne s'est pas téléporté.

Profitant que Madara avait baissé sa garde, Naruto surgit devant lui avec son autre bâton levé vers le haut. Madara répliqua aussitôt avec son Limbo bloquant ainsi l'attaque de Naruto comme s'il y avait une barrière invisible entre les deux.

-C'est quoi ce truc? S'interrogea Sasuke intrigué par quelque chose d'étrange.

-Il recommence. Pesta Naruto.

-Senpo! Ranton Koga!

Madara fit sortir de sa bouche un mince rayon de chakra qui passait à quelques centimètres au dessus de la tête de Naruto et coupait son bâton noir. Sasuke lança son katana entre Naruto et Madara sans pour autant toucher personne au grand étonnement du jeune Uchiwa. Naruto reçut soudainement un coup venu de nulle part et fut envoyé au sol lui faisant perdre au passage le kunai qu'il avait à la bouche.

-Sasuke! Ça se dirige vers toi! Un truc bizarre dont je n'arrive pas à voir gravite autour de toi.

-Ah bon? Oui, je le distingue clairement.

-Je m'en doutais... Il arrive à voir mon Limbo. Comprit Madara.

-Il y a un autre Madara.

Aussi étonnant que cela pusse paraître, un spectre à l'image de Madara se trouva devant l'original. En découvrant cela, Sasuke comprit mieux pourquoi il s'était retrouvé maintenu en l'air lorsqu'il avait voulu attaquer Madara dans son dos. Son spectre s'était chargé de l'empêcher de bouger.

-Maintenant qu'il s'est éveillé au Rinnegan, il peut le voir. Nota Madara. Et Naruto n'est sans doute pas capable de le voir, mais il peut le ressentir.

-Apparemment, les attaques physiques ne semblent pas l'affecter. Déduisit Sasuke.

-Yep! Approuva Naruto.

Madara constata avec étonnement que ses deux adversaires arrivaient à voir son clone normalement invisible et indétectable pour quiconque. Il s'interrogea également sur l'origine subite de leurs pouvoirs et prit en compte que Sasuke possédait le même Sharingan que lui. Le doute ne fut plus permis : Sasuke et lui partagèrent d'autres liens que le sang.

-Auquel cas, son œil gauche devrait très certainement être un parfait substitut au mien. Annonça Madara.

Le jinchuriki de Jubi fondit sur Sasuke bien déterminé à s'emparer de son Rinnegan. Toutefois, au moment où il allait dérober la pupille de Sasuke, il se retrouva avec le katana du brun planté en lui. Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi Madara était transpercé et se retourna à sa droite pour voir Sasuke apparaître à l'endroit où son katana avait atterri.

-Est-ce donc cela... le pouvoir de ton œil gauche? Pensa Madara.

-Dans ce cas, on va voir ce que ça donne. Mais, de toute évidence, ce n'est pas cela qui va t'achever, hein? Déclara Sasuke.

Sasuke commença à faire le point sur le Limbo. Selon lui, seul le chakra de l'Ermite Rikudo pouvait atteindre le Madara spectral. Sans compter que la blessure sur le bras droit du spectre provenait du fait qu'il a bloqué le bâton de Naruto auparavant. Alors qu'il terminait son analyse, le spectre regagna le corps de Madara.

-Au bout d'un certain temps, le spectre se fond à nouveau dans ton corps, pas vrai? Conclut Sasuke avant de s'adresser à Naruto. Quand le spectre réapparaîtra, tu t'en chargeras. Moi, je m'occuperais de celui qui est apparent. Mais...

-Hé! Comme ça me saoule de devoir t'obéir! A croire que tu agis envers moi comme si je n'avais pas du tout changé.

-Écoute jusqu'au bout! C'est notre chance. Son spectre et lui vont sûrement s'enchevêtrer pendant un moment. Tiens-toi prêt à utiliser une technique, n'importe laquelle tant que tu as recours au chakra du Rikodo.

Madara commença à retirer le katana planté en lui et fut ébahi par la sagacité de Sasuke. Il ne s'était pas contenté de découvrir le point faible du Limbo, il avait aussi trouvé en un instant un plan pour le contrer. Étant donné qu'il avait aussi les mêmes pupilles que lui, il regretta de ne pas avoir rencontré Sasuke avant Obito en tant qu'allié. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets, il dut garder à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas affaire à des gamins ordinaires et qu'il devait récupérer son autre Rinnegan rapidement.

-Prends mon chakra, tu pourras utiliser mes techniques de scellement. Suggéra Shukaku le démon tanuki à Naruto au fond de son esprit.

Sans perdre de temps, Naruto forma un Rasengan bleu insufflé de Jiton avec des marquages de scellement pendant que Sasuke créa un nouveau Chidori avec des éclairs noirs.

-Ça va fonctionner. Naruto, envoie-le vers moi!

-Tu continues de me commander, mais j'ai confiance.

Contre toute attente, les deux garçons lancèrent leurs attaques non pas sur Madara, mais l'un contre l'autre. Et finalement, Madara apparut mystérieusement entre Naruto et Sasuke et fut pris en sandwich par les deux techniques.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici? Est-ce que par hasard Sasuke m'aurait fait téléporté à cet endroit avec son Rinnegan?

Les marques de scellement commencèrent à se répandre rapidement sur Madara qui ne parvenait plus à bouger.

-Naruto, la technique que tu as reçue du Rikudo. T'as compris?

-Ouais! C'est pour...

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Madara disparut mystérieusement sous ses yeux. Sasuke s'aperçut avec son Rinnegan que Madara avait échangé sa place avec son spectre. Naruto repéra immédiatement Madara qui s'éloignait d'eux.

-Sasuke, je me charge de celui-là. Occupe-toi de l'autre!

Sasuke voulut utiliser son Rinnegan pour rejoindre Madara mais n'y parvint pas.

-On dirait qu'à cette distance, il ne peut pas utiliser le Rinnegan. Nota Madara. Je commence à entrevoir le fonctionnement de ton œil gauche, Sasuke.

-Magne-toi, Sasuke! Là où va Madara... se trouve Kakashi-sensei.

En effet, Madara prit pour cible cette fois-ci Kakashi qui était non loin d'ici. Malheureusement, le ninja copieur ressentit trop tard sa présence et se fit violemment arracher son Sharingan de son orbite. Une fois la pupille acquise, Madara se greffa aussitôt l'œil de Kakashi dans son orbite gauche.

Au même moment, dans la dimension Kamui, Obito supplia Sakura de détruire son Rinnegan car il sentit que Zetsu Noir allait reprendre à nouveau le contrôle de son corps d'un instant à l'autre. Sur le champ de bataille, Sasuke finit par rattraper Madara avec sa vitesse hors norme et le trancha en deux avec sa lame Chidori. Avait-il réussi à éviter le pire? Malheureusement non, Madara réussit malgré tout à utiliser Kamui avec son tronc supérieur et quitta aussitôt la zone de combat au désarroi de Sasuke. Une fois arrivé dans la dimension d'Obito, il vit alors Sakura avec un kunai à la main qui s'apprêtait à détruire la précieuse pupille.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Dit-il en lançant son bâton en direction de Sakura.

Réagissant aussitôt, Obito utilisa à son tour Kamui et réexpédia Sakura dans le monde réel. Là, elle réapparut à bon port sous les yeux de Kakashi et Sasuke.

-Sakura! Dit Kakashi en se retournant vers elle.

-Kakashi-sensei! Que... Sasuke-kun!

-Pourquoi Sakura est-elle subitement apparue ici? Demanda Sasuke à Kakashi.

-Elle était dans l'autre dimension. Sakura, comment ça se passe là-bas?

-Kakashi-sensei! Votre œil gauche. Remarqua Sakura.

-Ça s'est produit si subitement. Madara m'a volé mon Sharingan

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper!

Pendant qu'elle soignait Kakashi, Sakura lui expliqua que Madara avait utilisé Kamui pour retrouver Obito et qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici. Elle avait tenté de détruire le Rinnegan d'Obito sur son ordre pour empêcher Madara de s'emparer car si cela devait arriver, il acquérait une puissance telle que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

-La situation est catastrophique. Hurla Sakura affolée. Obito était déjà incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Madara va s'emparer de son Rinnegan.

Effectivement! Dans la dimension Kamui, Madara avait sa main droite plantée dans la poitrine d'Obito et remarqua quelque chose en lui.

-Le sceau que j'ai placé dans ton cœur a disparu. Comment as-tu réussi ça ? Tu n'aurais pas dû être capable de te blesser toi-même…

-J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit Kakashi qui le fasse en me poignardant. Il l'a retiré. C'était au moment où je voulais devenir le Jinchuriki de Jubi. J'ai failli y rester. Dans tous les cas, je refuse de suivre tes ordres.

-Kukuku! En réalité, tu as fait exactement ce que je voulais que tu fasses. Non, tu as même dépassé mes espérances.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?

-C'était un sceau maudit de manipulation. Quand une personne s'en débarrasse, elle perd le contrôle de ses mouvements. Apparemment, tu le savais Obito. Grâce à ce sceau que j'ai posé sur «vous deux», tu as été incapable de te suicider. Tu es un pion important sur mon échiquier.

-Nous deux?

-Quelle drôle de coïncidence que tous les deux l'ayez détruit de la même façon!

-Rin! Comprit Obito horrifié.

-Oui! Pour faire de cette fille le Jinchuriki de Sanbi et pour qu'elle puisse se déchaîner sur le village de Konoha. C'est moi qui suis à la source de ce plan et non Kiri. Elle s'est interposée au moment où Kakashi utilisait son jutsu pour se débarrasser de son sceau, au risque de sa propre vie. Ça aussi, ça faisait partie de mon plan pour t'entraîner du côté obscur et faire de toi ma marionnette.

-Tu avais tout orchestré?

-J'en ai profité au moment où Minato était chargé d'une autre mission. J'ai donc manipulé les shinobis de Kiri pour qu'ils enlèvent Rin, isolant ainsi Kakashi comme prévu. C'était aussi pour libérer tes pouvoirs et évaluer ton niveau. Ne me dis pas que tu avais vraiment cru à la coïncidence de l'apparition de Zetsu Blanc pour te prévenir?

Obito se souvint effectivement que Zetsu Blanc l'avait informé du danger qu'encourait ses coéquipiers d'antan, à proximité du repaire de Madara, et que son sensei n'était pas avec eux. Puis, Madara continua de révéler son horrible plan.

-Le fait que la jeune fille ait été tuée des mains de Kakashi lui-même était la cerise sur le gâteau. Dans tous les cas, les shinobis que je manipulais étaient censés la tuer. Je t'avais appris à manipuler les gens en utilisant les ténèbres dans leur cœur. S'ils n'ont pas de ténèbres en eux, crées-en. N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux de penser que ce serait différent pour toi?

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Hurla Obito avec amertume.

-Parce que tu étais sincère et gentil avec les autres personnes. Tu prenais soin des anciens, tu te souviens? Tu avais de réels sentiments pour Rin, pour tes amis, pour l'Hokage et les shinobis. Si tu sombrais, ces sentiments allaient fatalement se transformer en une haine profonde envers le monde. Les gens comme toi ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour convenir à mes projets. Je vais récupérer ton œil gauche, maintenant.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Madara se rapprocha du visage d'Obito qu'il avait toujours trompé et manipulé depuis leur première rencontre. Désormais, plus rien ne put empêcher Madara de reprendre possession de son second Rinnegan tandis qu'il activait le Sharingan dérobé à Kakashi auparavant.

Dans le monde réel, loin de se douter de la gravité de la situation, Naruto finit de sceller le spectre de Madara avec l'aide d'un clone et de ses bâtons. Puis, il laissa à son clone le soin de gérer cela et retourna vers ses coéquipiers. Pendant ce temps, Sakura continua de soigner l'œil de Kakashi alors que Sasuke ordonnait aux autres d'être sur le pied de guerre car Madara risqua de revenir de la dimension Kamui n'importe quand et vit arriver Naruto arriver dans leur direction.

-Qu'en est-il du spectre? Demanda Sasuke à Naruto.

-Je le maintiens scellé avec un clone et le bâton du Rikudo.

-Naruto? Fit Sakura en voyant le nouveau mode de Naruto.

-Ah, Sakura-chan! Je peux faire quelque chose? Demanda Naruto en interrompant sa coéquipière dans ses soins.

Il plaça alors sa main droite sur l'orbite de Kakashi et recréa un œil flambant neuf en quelques secondes sous les yeux ébahis de Sasuke et Sakura.

-Whaa! Comment t'as fait ça? Demanda Sakura à Naruto.

-Euh... C'est pas facile à expliquer. C'est comme si j'avais pris une partie de Kakashi-sensei et...

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas baisser ta garde, Naruto! Le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto et Sasuke commencèrent à se disputer comme à leur habitude. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sasuke se résolut à lui faire un bref résumé de la situation en lui révélant que Madara s'était emparé du Sharingan de Kakashi pour entrer dans la dimension d'Obito et récupérer son second Rinnegan.

Kakashi se sentit nostalgique en voyant ses élèves se quereller et repensa au jour où il avait demandé à chacun d'entre eux quels étaient leurs rêves et leurs buts lors de leur première rencontre.

Concernant Naruto, il était déjà parvenu à surpasser les anciens Hokages et même s'il était devenu un héros, son rêve de devenir Hokage était toujours aussi fort. Pour Sakura, les sentiments qu'elles éprouvèrent pour Sasuke avaient évolué depuis ce jour même si ce dernier avait essayé de la tuer à deux reprises, elle voulut malgré tout le ramener des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait sombré. Quant à Sasuke, son but était de tuer son frère Itachi. Maintenant qu'il l'avait atteint, il se demanda ce qu'il en était désormais et décida de lui poser directement la question.

-Sasuke, quel est ton rêve aujourd'hui?

Sa question sembla créer une certaine tension dans l'équipe, surtout Sakura qui montrait son anxiété rien que le fait d'en parler.

-Tu disais vouloir devenir Hokage. Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là?

De toute évidence, Sasuke ne souhaita pas répondre et Naruto éprouva une certaine méfiance envers lui comme s'il avait déjà deviné ses intentions.

-C'est la destinée de l'équipe 7 d'être à nouveau réunie. Sasuke, si tu ne veux pas dire ce à quoi tu penses en ce moment, tu en as le droit. Malgré tout, le fait qu'on forme l'équipe 7 n'a pas changé, n'est-ce-pas?

Une fois encore, la question de Kakashi resta sans réponse car il sentit que Madara revenait de la dimension Kamui. Le temps de la nostalgie était terminé.

-Vous vous souvenez de votre premier entraînement? Me voler les clochettes? J'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon de cet entraînement?

-Bien sûr! Le travail d'équipe. S'exclama Naruto.

-Ouais! Approuva Sakura.

-Hm! Marmonna Sasuke.

Un vortex apparut alors devant le trio prêt à combattre le plus puissant des ennemis auquel ils ont été confrontés à ce jour.

 **Voilà ainsi se termine le second chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, il n'y a pas vraiment de changements par rapport à l'histoire originale, mais c'est un passage obligé de ma fic au cours duquel je me suis démené pour le rendre le plus agréable à lire. Je ne sais pas pour vous, sauf erreur de ma part mais je trouve que j'ai du mal à expliquer les combats malgré ma motivation. Rassurez-vous, les choses seront plus passionnantes à partir du chapitre suivant. Portez-vous bien et à la semaine prochaine.**

 **PS : un grand merci à Naruhina82 et Akalour pour vos reviews positives. Cela m'a fait très plaisir et m'encourage plus à continuer.**


	3. Travail d'équipe

**Chapitre 3 : Travail d'équipe**

Face à l'inquiétant vortex qui s'ouvrait, l'équipe 7 se prépara à livrer le combat le plus important de leur vie. Comme prévu, Madara sortit du vortex accompagné d'Obito.

-Dans ce cas, vous pensez peut-être que mourir est une composante du travail d'équipe? Demanda ironiquement Madara.

Comme Kakashi le redoutait, Madara fut désormais en possession de ses deux Rinnegans et nota que son corps, qui avait été coupé en deux par Sasuke, avait repoussé.

-Obito! Cria Naruto dans sa direction.

-Obito n'est plus de ce monde, dommage pour vous. Répondit Zetsu Noir à sa place. J'ai pris son corps. Il voulait apparemment se racheter des erreurs passées qu'il a commises. Mais au fond de lui, tel un enfant, il n'attendait qu'une chose. Que vous preniez la relève. Quel égoïste! On croirait entendre un enfant pourri gâté.

-Vous vous êtes tous acharnés à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais en vain. Annonça Madara triomphiant. J'ai enfin récupéré mon Rinnegan au complet et grâce à lui, je pourrai bientôt unifier le monde et apporter la paix.

-Tu t'avances un peu trop, mais rien n'est encore joué. Nous allons contrecarrer tes sinistres ambitions, tous les cinq.

Cette voix fut celle d'une jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs en sueur et essoufflée dont l'irruption près de l'équipe 7 ne passait pas inaperçue.

-Hinata? Dit Naruto surpris de la voir débarquer sur le champ de bataille.

-Tiens, il semblerait qu'un autre insecte pathétique souhaite mourir aussi. Ironisa Madara.

Ignorant les sarcasmes de Madara, Hinata préféra profiter de l'occasion pour reprendre son souffle et remercia le ciel, ainsi que l'esprit de Neji, de ne pas avoir laissé mourir celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Elle avait parcouru à pied une longue distance qui lui paraissait interminable pour enfin avoir sous ses yeux Naruto plus en forme que jamais.

-Naruto-kun, tu es sain et sauf. Avoua Hinata la main gauche posée sur son cœur en souriant à Naruto.

-Evidemment! Pourquoi je ne le serais pas?

-J'étais inquiète. Quand j'ai vu ton rythme cardiaque ralentir tout à l'heure, je me suis aussitôt précipitée vers toi. Mais, j'ai trébuché et perdu connaissance car j'étais à court de chakra. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée, le chakra de Kyubi que tu nous avais transmis avait disparu. Sur le moment, j'étais convaincue que je t'avais perdu toi aussi comme Neji-ni-san. Mais, mon cœur me dictait de ne pas renoncer et de me rendre auprès de toi.

-Tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour t'assurer que j'allais bien? Mais c'est vraiment de la folie pure. Sais-tu au moins à quels dangers tu t'exposes?

-Oui, je sais. J'ai croisé sur le chemin Gaara-san et Lee-san en compagnie de Gai-sensei qui m'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais vivant, mais je tenais absolument à le vérifier par moi-même malgré leur interdiction à me rendre ici. Je suis si heureuse, tu es finalement devant moi bel et bien vivant.

-Eh bien, je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété mais comme tu le vois, tout va bien maintenant.

-Par contre, quel est donc cet étrange chakra que tu possèdes? C'est très différent de ce que tu avais jusqu'à présent. D'autre part, cet homme avec le Rinnegan, c'est Madara pas vrai? Je remarque également qu'Obito et Zetsu Noir ne plus qu'un désormais.

-Disons que beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Résuma brièvement Sasuke.

-Tu n'aurais malgré tout pas dû venir. C'est très dangereux ici. S'inquiéta Naruto.

-Ne pense pas que j'ai effectué tout ce chemin pour me contenter de rester en retrait. Vu la situation, je pense que je ne serai pas de trop.

-Attends! Ton Byakugan est certes très efficace dans un combat rapproché, mais...

-Peu importe! L'interrompit Hinata. Si je me suis entraînée aussi durement pendant ces trois dernières années, c'est pour que tu puisses enfin reconnaître ma valeur et être ton égal. Laisse-moi me battre à tes côtés pour une fois!

Naruto se souvint de la fois où elle avait été aussi déterminée. Ce fut lorsque Pain était sur le point de l'emmener avec lui. Elle s'était ruée à son secours et refusait de l'abandonner à son sort.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoique ce soit. Tu es forte, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Je dois vérifier cela par moi-même. Les mots ne suffisent plus. La dernière mission que nous avons effectué n'a pas été très concluante et la bataille la plus importante qui décidera de notre sort à tous va avoir lieu. Par conséquent, ce sera sans doute la seule occasion pour moi de savoir ce que je vaux réellement. Si je la laisse passer, j'aurai toujours le sentiment d'être qualifiée de «la faible Hinata».

-Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis.

-Alors, c'est décidé. Je vais tout donner moi aussi. Déclara Hinata en activant son Juho Soshiken

-C'est quoi ce jutsu? S'interrogea Sasuke. Une attaque Juken amplifiée? Si tel est le cas, je ne préfère pas imaginer les dégâts occasionnés sur les méridiens.

Madara reconnut la technique d'absorption de chakra des Hyuga et fut étonné qu'une adolescente de son âge puisse maîtriser cela sans problème. De toute évidence, la génération actuelle des ninjas n'en finissait pas de le surprendre.

-En voilà un courage qui force le respect. Laissez-moi tout de même vous rappelez que peu importe votre nombre ou que vous ayez à vos côtés un moucheron doté du Byakugan, rien n'empêchera mon projet "Oeil de Lune" de se concrétiser.

-Si tu crois que tu nous fais peur avec tes menaces, vieux schnock. Proclama Naruto. Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Ton projet "Oeil de Lune", on va y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Très bien, puisque vous vous obstinez autant à vouloir me barrer la route, tout ce qui vous attendra au bout du compte. C'est la mort! Hurla Madara en envoyant un déferlement de chakra en direction du groupe.

Hinata se protégea du chakra de Madara, les bras sur le visage, et constata que cette sensation était très différente de la fois où elle s'était retrouvée face à Pain. Sakura réagit différemment et recula d'un pas aussitôt. Néanmoins, elle fut impressionnée que son amie n'était pas effrayée par le Rinnegan. Malgré le fait que Sakura était devenue une ninja au caractère trempé, elle finit toujours à certains moments par trembler face à de redoutables adversaires.

De toute évidence, Sakura constata à tel point Hinata avait changé par rapport à l'époque où elles étaient à l'académie. Non seulement, elle n'hésita plus à se confronter à des ninjas surpuissants comme Pain ou Madara. Mais, elle avait également réussi à remotiver Naruto alors qu'il était sur le point de renoncer à se battre après avoir vu Neji mourir. De toute évidence, Hinata posséda en elle un genre de courage qui lui faisait toujours défaut. Sakura commença à réfléchir sur la manière dont elle avait toujours été spectatrice derrière ses deux compagnons et décida d'activer le sceau sur son front.

-Je vais faire diversion. Allez-y! Dit-elle en fonçant vers Madara au dépourvu de tout le monde, bien décidée à ne plus jamais reculer.

Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata s'élancèrent aussitôt à leur tour. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu rejoindre leur amie, Sakura fut transpercée à l'abdomen par le bâton de Madara. Si cette vision choqua Kakashi, Naruto et Hinata, Sasuke resta de marbre en créant une épée Chidori de sa main gauche. Malgré sa blessure, Sakura se prépara à frapper Madara au visage avec son poing droit.

-Une technique de régénération, comme celle qu'a utilisée la petite-fille d'Hashirama. Remarqua Madara.

Sakura tenta de frapper Madara mais son poing était bloqué par un mur invisible placé entre eux. Avec son jutsu activé, Sasuke tenta d'atteindre le tronc de Madara laissé à découvert en se déportant légèrement à gauche pour ne pas être géné par Hinata qui optait de frapper les côtes avec son Juho Soshiken. Néanmoins, leurs attaques simultanées échouèrent car ils furent tous deux violemment repoussées par quelque chose d'invisible. Naruto fut également repoussé de la même façon juste après avoir récupéré Sakura au passage. Kakashi, ayant assisté à toute la scène, ne comprit pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'atteindre malgré leur supériorité numérique.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Se demanda Hinata intringuée.

Sa question resta sans réponse car elle vit Madara en train de sourire et remarqua avec son Byakugan qu'il était en train de concentrer son chakra entre sa poitrine et sa cavité buccale.

-Attention! Il manigance quelque chose.

-Senpo! Ranton Koga!

Comme lors de sa précédente confrontation avec Naruto et Sasuke, il fit sortir de sa bouche un rayon de chakra à la différence que celui-ci avait une portée beaucoup plus longue.

-A plat ventre, tout le monde! Ordonna Sasuke.

Sans attendre, tout le monde se plaqua au sol pour éviter le rayon mortel de chakra qui passait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Jolis réflexes. Ironisa Madara.

Une fois le danger passé, Naruto profita du répit pour retirer rapidement le bâton planté dans le ventre de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan! S'écria Naruto fortement inquiet pour sa coéquipière.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto! Lui répondit Sakura.

-Mais tu as été poignardée au ventre. Il faut te soigner de toute d'urgence. Insista fortement Hinata.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais c'est inutile. Juste avant d'attaquer, j'ai utilisé mon Byakugo. Voyez! Ma blessure est en train de se régénérer rapidement.

Si Sakura fut touchée par la prévenance de Naruto et Hinata, elle fut néanmoins attristée du fait que Sasuke se contentait de fixer Madara plutôt que de s'inquiéter de son état. Ne comptait-elle pas pour lui?

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Hinata. On avait pourtant une ouverture, mais quelque chose a fait avorté notre attaque. Je ne distingue pourtant rien qui ait pu nous faire obstacle.

-Toi, tu ne peux pas les voir, même avec ton Byakugan. Mais il y a désormais quatre spectres invisibles autour de Madara qui le protègent constamment. Lui répondit Sasuke en se tournant vers ses compagnons avec sa nouvelle pupille gauche ouverte.

-Quoi? Son œil gauche est un Rinnegan? Constata Sakura très surprise de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Moi, je peux ressentir leur présence alors que Sasuke les distingue clairement. Ajouta Naruto.

-Des spectres invisibles? Voilà pourquoi aucune de nos attaques n'a fonctionné. Comprit Hinata.

-On avait déjà du mal avec un seul, mais avec quatre ça devient quasi-impossible de l'approcher. Pesta Naruto.

-Mais comment va-t-on pouvoir le battre alors? Demanda Sakura.

-Vous ne servez à rien ici. Annonça froidement Sasuke aux filles. Occupez-vous plutôt de l'autre! Il n'y a que Naruto et moi qui ayons une chance de vaincre Madara.

Sakura fut encore plus peinée d'entendre cela et Hinata ressentit en elle de la frustration malgré une part de vérité dans ses propos. Ne perdant pas de temps, Sasuke ordonna à Naruto de le suivre, même si celui-ci se montra réticent à nouveau à se faire donner des ordres.

-Sakura-san! Tout va bien? Demanda Hinata soucieuse.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Lui répondit Sakura en se forçant à sourire.

Surmontant sa déprime, Sakura se releva et décida de partir combattre Zetsu Noir avec Hinata comme Sasuke leur avait expressément ordonné.

-Allez! On va lui montrer à ce parasite ce dont nous sommes capable.

Hinata approuva Sakura car elle sentait que le moment était venu pour elle de livrer le combat qui déterminerait ses réelles capacités. Il fut hors de question pour elle d'échouer une fois de plus.

-Zetsu Noir, je te laisse te charger des autres. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon Rinnegan, je voudrais m'amuser encore un peu avec ces gamins avant de lancer le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

-Très bien, Madara-sama!Un duel contre l'élève de Tsunade et l'héritière des Hyuga, ça peut être intéressant.

Zetsu Noir ouvrit les hostilités immédiatement en posant sa main sur le sol. D'immenses racines sortirent de terre et se dirigèrent vers le tandem prêtes à les transpercer. Les deux jeunes filles parvinrent à les esquiver tant bien que mal.

-Il privilégie le combat à distance. Constata Hinata.

-Si ses techniques ne limitent qu'à ça, on peut éventuellement l'avoir. Ajouta Sakura.

Sakura et Hinata fondirent sur Zetsu Noir et lancèrent leur première offensive. Hinata opta pour une technique Juken classique sur le plexus alors que Sakura concentrait son chakra dans son poing en direction du visage. Tout au fond d'elle, la rose s'excusa pour ce qu'elles allaient devoir infliger à Obito à nouveau considéré comme un ennemi, bien qu'il ait sauvé Naruto auparavant. Cependant, l'attaque concertée n'atteignit pas sa cible mais passa au travers de leur opposant sans lui infliger le moindre dommage. Sakura se rendit compte que Zetsu Noir pouvait utiliser le ninjutsu spatio-temporel d'Obito vu qu'il contrôlait son corps.

-C'est vrai, il s'en ait déjà servi pour revenir ici tout à l'heure. Ça va compliquer les choses.

Zetsu Noir profita de l'occasion pour frapper Sakura dans le dos, mais Hinata intercepta l'attaque en bloquant son bras d'un revers de la main. Dans un premier temps surpris, l'humanoïde comprit que c'était le Byakugan d'Hinata qui lui avait permis d'anticiper son coup.

-Merci, Hinata! Tu m'as tirée d'un mauvais pas.

-Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha. Nous devons nous couvrir mutuellement.

Hinata poursuivit l'offensive mais la créature se dématérialisa entièrement. Avec l'aide de son dojutsu, la brune scruta les environs et localisa rapidement Zetsu Noir qui se situait plusieurs mètres derrière elles. Ce dernier pesta contre Hinata vu que ses yeux allaient lui poser des problèmes.

-Écoute bien, Hinata! Visiblement, on ne peut l'atteindre que lorsqu'il veut porter un coup. Je pense qu'il le sait, mais avoir recours au ninjutsu spatio-temporel doit être nouveau pour lui. Il faut l'attaquer sans relâche. Il finira bien par commettre une erreur comme il y a un instant.

-Pas d'inquiétude! Peu importe ses capacités, je n'abandonnerai pas.

Sakura sourit en pensant que Naruto avait vraiment déteint sur elle. Néanmoins, Zetsu Noir ne compta pas les laisser agir à leur guise et lança un Katon en direction des filles. Sakura réagit instantanément et souleva un rocher comme un rempart pour se protéger Hinata et elle des flammes.

-C'est comme tu l'as dit. Il faut se couvrir mutuellement.

-Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là travailleraient si bien équipe? Constata Kakashi surpris. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de Naruto et Sasuke qui se disputent toujours autant, même aujourd'hui.

Une fois le Katon fini, Sakura poussa le rempart sur le sol et constata que Zetsu Noir avait disparu à nouveau. Hinata vit au-dessus d'elle un vortex se former avec Zetsu Noir qui en sortait immédiatement prêt à les frapper avec son poing. Sakura et Hinata esquivèrent chacune sur le côté et sans perdre de temps, elles attaquèrent en tenaille l'humanoïde. Mais Zetsu Noir se montra plus réactif en les interceptant au niveau de leurs avant-bras, comme s'il avait deviné leurs intentions.

-Bien! Je vous ai finalement attrapées. Que vais-je faire de vous?

Sakura fut frappée d'un coup de pied qui l'envoyait violemment à plusieurs mètres de distance vers le sol.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini. Déclara Hinata en utilisant son autre bras pour porter une attaque Juken.

Mais Zetsu Noir se montra plus rapide et fit sortir de son épaule une énorme branche recourbée qui s'enroulait autour d'elle jusqu'à la nuque, comme un serpent, et l'empêchait d'effectuer le moindre geste.

-Ton dojutsu commence à m'énerver. Tu seras donc la première à mourir.

Zetsu Noir commença à resserrer son étreinte sur Hinata. La douleur ressentie à l'intérieur de son corps fut si intense que se retenir de hurler était impossible.

-Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Est-ce là ta limite? Quelle honte pour quelqu'un appartenant au soi-disant clan le plus puissant de Konoha! Ton niveau n'atteint même pas celui des Uchiwa et encore moins des Senju.

Un peu plus loin, Naruto qui venait d'assister à toute la scène voulut aller prêter main-forte à Hinata.

-Reste ici, Naruto! Je ne pourrais jamais vaincre Madara tout seul. Ordonna Sasuke.

-Mais, Hinata est en danger. Je dois la sauver.

-C'est à elle seule de se sortir de cette situation. Et puis, n'oublie pas que c'est elle qui a tenu à venir. La priorité, c'est abattre Madara, quelque soit le tribut à payer.

-Ton ami n'a pas tort. Répliqua Madara. Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles maintenant. Je veux encore m'amuser avec vous.

Kakashi souhaita intervenir également mais il n'avait encore récupéré toutes ses forces. Sakura se releva un peu sonnée vu que sa tête avait heurté un des nombreux débris de rocher et vit horrifiée qu'Hinata était en danger de mort.

-Tiens bon! Je vais te tirer de là. Cria Sakura en courant vers son amie.

Hinata respira de plus en plus difficilement car l'étreinte fut plus forte à chaque seconde. Combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir endurer un tel supplice sans compter qu'elle perdait progressivement conscience? Son état critique affola de plus en plus Sakura qui se hâtait autant que possible pour éviter le pire.

-Je dois absolument faire quelque chose pour la sortir de là. Pensa Naruto affolé par la scène. Sinon, Hinata va mourir comme Neji et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

-Cette petite t'est chère, n'est-ce-pas? Ajouta Madara narquois. Que dirais-tu d'expérimenter le même sentiment de désespoir et de haine qu'a ressenti Obito lorsqu'il a vue sa bien-aimée mourir sous ses yeux?

-Espèce de pourriture! Déclara Naruto de plus en plus furieux.

La scène devint plus insoutenable que jamais pour Naruto qui se remémorait le moment où il avait supplié en vain Pain d'épargner Hinata qui était venue le protéger. Avec Madara qui l'empêchait d'agir, que pouvait faire Naruto à part contempler impuissant Zetsu Noir en train de broyer lentement Hinata avec un plaisir proche du sadisme?

-Et bien? Tu es venue ici de ton plein gré pensant être utile et finalement c'est tout ce que tu peux faire? Quand j'y pense, ce n'est si étonnant que cela. Contrairement à tes amis, tu n'es pas une élève des trois Sannins et tu ne possèdes aucun jutsu pour renforcer tes aptitudes. Alors, qu'espérais-tu? La "faible Hinata", c'est bien ce que tu disais tout à l'heure? Il n'y a pas à dire, ce qualificatif te va vraiment très bien.

Les yeux de Hinata furent presque clos, elle ne fut plus qu'à deux doigts du trépas. Sa situation lui révéla l'horrible réalité. Et si Zetsu Noir disait vrai et qu'elle ne valait pas grand chose en fin de compte? Allait-elle mourir lamentablement malgré tous ses efforts et laisser à Naruto ainsi que ses amis une piètre image d'elle? Ses précédents échecs lui revinrent en mémoire pendant qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Elle se souvint de la fois où elle avait manquée d'être tuée par Pain en voulant protéger Naruto de ce dernier. Il y eut aussi le moment où Naruto l'avait protégée de l'attaque de trois Zetsus Blancs métamorphosés en ninjas de Kumo durant la guerre. Et pour finir, elle avait laissé Neji se sacrifier à sa place.

-Pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi faible? Pensa tristement Hinata en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ko, on dirait bien que tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas me mêler de cette bataille. Je suis et resterai inutile, même à la fin.

-On dirait bien que tu vas rejoindre ton cousin qui est mort misérablement comme un chien! Déclara Zetsu Noir avec sarcasme. Dire que cette larve s'est sacrifiée pour protéger une bonne à rien comme toi. Cela dit, j'avais beau être planqué sous terre à ce moment-là. C'était vraiment un spectacle grandiose d'assister aux derniers instants de ce pitoyable déchet. Et ça l'était encore plus lorsque tu as fondu en larmes à sa mort. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi!

Les mots de Zetsu Noir firent écho dans la tête de Hinata, dont le visage était presque livide.

-De quel droit oses-tu être aussi abject envers Neji-ni-san qui n'a pas hésité à donner sa vie pour nous protéger Naruto-kun et moi? Pensa Hinata frustrée en resserrant son poing. De ma vie de ninja, je n'avais jamais rencontré un être aussi ignoble que toi. Moques-toi de moi autant que tu veux. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse dénigrer sur la mort de Neji-ni-san une seconde de plus.

-Allez! Cette mascarade a assez duré. Crève!

A l'instant même où il allait briser la nuque de Hinata, la frustration et la colère cumulées de la Hyuga, en raison de la cruauté de Zetsu Noir, finirent par atteindre leur paroxysme. Elle se ressaisit et libéra brusquement une forte quantité de chakra lui permettant du même coup de s'extraire de l'étreinte Mokuton, puis donna un violent coup de pied au menton de Zetsu Noir qui était envoyé au sol sans même avoir pu réagir.

-C'est insensé! D'où tire-t-elle un chakra aussi puissant? Elle était pratiquement mourante..

Un phénomène inattendu se produisit sous les yeux de Zetsu Noir. Une aura de chakra recouvrit intégralement le corps de Hinata comme lorsqu'elle avait été entourée du manteau de chakra de Kurama après le sacrifice de Neji. Sauf que ce chakra était d'un mauve scintillant et ses Byakugans passèrent de la nuance claire de lavande classique à un violet améthyste tout comme ses veines près des tempes. Même la fermeture éclair de son gilet avait éclatée sous l'effet d'une telle explosion de chakra.

-Ses yeux. Ils ont changé de couleur. Nota Zetsu Noir intrigué.

-Ne te moques ainsi pas de Neji-ni-san, vermine! Déclara Hinata en fixant Zetsu Noir avec un regard empli d'une profonde colère à son égard.

Tout le monde fut atterré de ce qui s'était passé à l'instant. Que venait de déclencher Hinata? Pourquoi un tel changement dans son métabolisme? Si Naruto parut à la fois surpris et rassuré de voir Hinata saine et sauve, Madara, Sasuke et Kakashi se posèrent des questions concernant l'étrange aura de chakra de Hinata qui n'était nullement celui de Kuruma ou d'un de ses congénères. Sakura sembla totalement abasourdie de voir son amie habituellement si réservée et sereine avec une telle expression de colère dans son regard.

-Hinata, c'est vraiment toi? Comment est-ce que...

-Sakura-san! N'interviens pas! C'est moi qui vais me charger de lui. Proclama Hinata devant un Zetsu Noir qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

 **Ainsi se termine le troisième chapitre tel qu'il aurait pu être dans l'histoire originale. Je vous avais annoncé que les choses seraient plus intéressantes à ce niveau de ma fic. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Vu la tournure des événements, on peut voir que Zetsu Noir va prendre cher. On ne provoque pas impunément Hinata sans en payer le prix.**

 **Normalement, j'étais censé poster le chapitre jeudi, mais j'ai commencé un nouveau boulot en entreprise depuis lundi. Donc, pour éviter de faire attendre jusqu'au jeudi soir, je posterai dorénavant les chapitres tous les mercredis en milieu de soirée. A mercredi prochain donc et portez-vous bien malgré la vague de froid qui frappe notre pays.**


	4. Amejisuto Byakugan

**Chapitre 4 : Amejisuto Byakugan**

 **-** Zetsu Noir! Ne pense pas que ton blasphème envers Neji-ni-san va rester impuni! Cria Hinata toujours prise d'une colère noire, la chevelure virevoltant dans tous les sens.

 **3 ans auparavant.**

Hinata est en compagnie de son père et de Neji dans la pièce d'entraînement du manoir Hyuga et entament une discussion.

-Amejisuto Byakugan? Demanda Neji.

-Exactement, Neji. Déclara Hiashi d'un air solennel. Depuis la nuit des temps, une légende fait mention d'un dojutsu d'un niveau supérieur au Byakugan. Habituellement, nous nous la transmettons seulement entre membres de la Soke. La Bunke n'est pas censée savoir cela.

-Mais alors , pourquoi vous me révélez tout ça, Hiashi-sama!

-Notre clan doit désormais être unifié. Il n'est plus question de Soke et de Bunke. Tu es le premier à qui je transmets de telles informations.

-C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, Hiashi-sama.

-Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Hinata le jour de son entrée à l'Académie. Il faut une condition spéciale pour acquérir ce dojutsu.

-Que voulez-vous dire par une condition spéciale, Hiashi-sama?

-Dans l'histoire de notre clan, seul un homme du nom de Kenryu Hyuga a pu développé ce légendaire jutsu, il y a 500 ans. En ce temps-là, nous étions en guerre avec le clan Yotsuki. Kenryu avait livré un terrible combat face à l'un d'eux au cours duquel il est resté aux portes de la mort pendant plusieurs jours. Comme il était très robuste, il réussit à survivre miraculeusement. Puis, son Byakugan prit une couleur améthyste. Nous avons baptisé ce nouveau dojutsu «Amejisuto Byakugan» en raison de son étrange couleur. C'était vraiment une première dans l'histoire des Hyuga. Lorsqu'il l'utilisait, il devenait plus fort, plus rapide et ses techniques atteignaient un niveau supérieur par rapport à ses capacités habituelles.

-Pourtant Neji-ni-san a été aux portes de la mort lors de la mission de récupération de Sasuke-kun Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas éveillé à l'Amejisuto Byakugan?

-Hinata-sama a raison. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait eu aucun changement ?.

-C'était un membre de la Soke. Il est possible que le sceau sur ton front ait empêché ton Byakugan d'évoluer.

-Et personne d'autre n'a jamais réussi à s'y éveiller depuis? Demanda Neji à son oncle.

-Par la suite, bon nombre d'entre nous ont tenté de s'y éveiller par un autre moyen. Ils se sont lancés dans un entraînement intensif de contrôle de leur chakra, allant même jusqu'à l'extrême limite en amplifiant leurs tenketsus. Mais ils ont tous échoués, moi y compris.

-Du coup, cela reste une légende.

-Pas forcément. Souvenez-vous, il y a dix ans, le village de Kumo avait déjà essayé de s'emparer du Byakugan pour son compte. Comme Kenryu a éliminé certains ninjas du clan Yotsuki avec son Amejisuto Byakugan, il est possible que l'un d'eux ait survécu et a révélé ces informations à ses pairs. Puis, lorsque le village de Kumo a été fondé, les Yotsuki ont certainement dû parler de tout cela aux instances supérieures. Ce qui les a amenés à vouloir enlever Hinata pour percer le secret du Byakugan par de diverses expériences.

-C'est comme ça que mon père s'est sacrifié pour tous nous protéger. Nota tristement Neji.

-Oui, malheureusement. Bien, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous laisse reprendre votre entraînement.

-Entendu! Répondirent respectueusement Hinata et Neji.

Puis, Hiashi quitta la pièce et laissa derrière lui Neji et Hinata. Neji fut encore sous le choc des informations que son oncle lui a révélées.

-Amejisuto Byukugan. J'ignorais qu'il existait un tel dojutsu.

-Je trouve quand même que c'est bien joli comme nom.

-Qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras la prochaine à t'y éveiller. Je te vois bien avec des yeux améthystes scintillants.

-Neji-ni-san! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères.

-Non, je le pense vraiment. On pourrait même te surnommer la Lionne d'Améthyste de Konoha. Lors de l'examen des Chunins, tu avais exactement le même regard quand tu m'as combattu. Mais bon, je dis sans doute cela à force d'entendre Gai-sensei s'autoproclamer l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha.

-C'est vrai que Gai-sensei est particulièrement excentrique, mais pour en revenir à l'Amejisuto Byakugan, je trouve que le fait de se retrouver aux portes de la mort pour s'y éveiller ne m'enchante pas du tout.

-Je te comprends. Sur ce, mets-toi en position de combat. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau aujourd'hui, surtout si tu veux rattraper Naruto.

-Oui!

 **Retour au présent.**

Sur le champ de bataille, en posture de garde Jûken, Hinata fut plus que déterminée à affronter seule Zetsu Noir.

-Père! Tout ce que vous nous aviez dit ce jour-là était vrai. Pensa Hinata. Naruto-kun! Neji-ni-san! Regardez-moi attentivement! A dater de cet instant, la "faible Hinata" n'existe plus.

-C'est quoi ce dojutsu? Pourquoi ses yeux ont-ils pris cette couleur? Les Hyuga ne sont pas censés faire évoluer leurs Byakugans et encore moins décupler leur chakra. Alors, comment diable y est-elle parvenue et juste au moment où elle allait y rester? C'est absurde! Je n'ai jamais vu, ni entendu parler d'une chose pareille jusqu'à maintenant.

-Prépare-toi, Zetsu Noir! Je vais te vaincre moi-même.

-Je crois que tu te surestimes un peu trop, gamine! Une faible comme toi est incapable de me vaincre.

-Et pourtant ça va arriver!

-Dans ce cas, approche stupide petite Hyuga!

Sa phrase à peine finie que la paume de Hinata se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de Zetsu Noir. Surpris par sa vitesse inattendue, Zetsu Noir recourut à Kamui de justesse et Hinata passa à travers à la créature. Cependant, Hinata avait anticipé sa réaction et effectua une demi-rotation sur elle-même. Vu que Zetsu Noir n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner, Hinata lui asséna une manchette sur la nuque suivi d'un violent coup de pied circulaire dans le dos en prenant soin d'atteindre à chaque fois la partie supérieure gauche d'Obito où était accroché Zetsu Noir.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Hakke Kusho!

Trop surpris et déstabilisé par cette contre-attaque inattendue, Zetsu Noir resta figé un court instant et reçut la coque d'air d'air comprimée qui le faisait décoller du sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'étaler lourdement sur le sol. Mais, celle-ci fut plus puissante que la fois où elle avait auparavant repoussé l'une des queues de Jubi. Tout le monde fut surpris, même Madara. Normalement, frapper Zetsu Noir même de dos, en raison de son handicapant pouvoir d'intangibilité, aurait dû être impossible pour Hinata. Pourtant, en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait réussi cet exploit à trois reprises.

-Incroyable! Elle a foncé vers moi à une vitesse fulgurante et est parvenue à me porter des coups à la fois puissants et violents. Constata Zetsu Noir à genoux en fixant Hinata.

-Et ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ton châtiment, misérable.

-Petite effrontée! Tu as eu un coup de chance, voilà tout.

Légèrement irrité, Zetsu Noir utilisa Kamui pour disparaître complètement. Hinata scanna la zone avec son Byakugan et repéra rapidement Zetsu Noir, juste quelques mètres derrière elle. D'énormes shurikens sortirent de la pupille gauche d'Obito et convergèrent en direction de la brune qui restait immobile, les yeux fermés.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends? Ne reste pas là! Cria Sakura affolée.

Lorsque Hinata rouvrait les yeux, elle déclencha une puissante onde de choc qui stoppait net les shurikens telle une barrière infranchissable au grand étonnement de Zetsu Noir. Les shurikens furent ensuite renvoyés en direction de Zetsu Noir à la vitesse d'une bourrasque ne lui laissant d'autre solution que d'utiliser Kamui pour ne pas être touché. Puis, il constata que Hinata était sortie de son champ de vision.

-Où est donc passée cette sale petite peste? Se demanda Zetsu Noir en scrutant les alentours.

-Zetsu Noir! A ta gauche! Hurla Madara.

L'avertissement de Madara parvint trop tard aux oreilles de Zetsu Noir qui était violemment frappé aux côtes inférieures par Hinata avant de mordre la poussière pour la troisième fois sous les yeux ébahis du groupe.

-Elle a dévié les shurikens...sans même bouger. Nota Kakashi.

-Ce n'était pas le Kaiten, mais ça y ressemblait un peu. Observa Sakura.

-Uhrgs! Je ne l'ai même pas sentie s'approcher, même avec le Sharingan. Ce n'est plus du tout la même gamine que tout à l'heure. Elle est semblable à un lion prêt à déployer à ses griffes.

-Comment a-t-elle subitement atteint un tel niveau? S'interrogea Madara. Bien avant la fondation de Konoha, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me confronter aux Hyuga par le passé, mais aucun d'entre eux ne possédait de telles aptitudes, pas même le leader de l'époque.

-Sa vitesse est similaire à celle du Raikage lorsque je l'ai affronté au pays du Fer. Peut-être même plus. Nota Sasuke avec son esprit d'analyse habituel.

-Sidérant! Je n'aurais pensé qu'Hinata puisse se déplacer si vite. Pensa Naruto étonné.

Pendant que tout le monde était encore stupéfait de la "métamorphose" de Hinata, Zetsu Noir posa la main sur ses côtes en raison des effets redoutables et dévastateurs du Juken. Son rein gauche avait sévèrement été endommagé par le dernier coup de Hinata. Ivre de rage, Zetsu Noir tenta de se relever, mais quelque chose l'empêcha. Il scanna alors son corps d'emprunt avec le Sharingan et s'aperçut d'une chose inattendue : l'intérieur de son flanc gauche frappé par Hinata fut parcourue de Raiton.

-Je ne comprends pas. Le Juken interrompt le flux de chakra en temps normal, il ne provoque pas la paralysie. Alors, comment a-t-elle pu accomplir ce prodige?

Lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Hinata, il fut témoin d'une chose étonnante. Du chakra Raiton parcourut les mains de Hinata.

-Il s'agit du Raijuken. Une des facultés de mon Amejisuto Byakugan.

-Amejisuto Byakugan? Répéta Zetsu Noir surpris.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, ce dojutsu était considéré comme une légende au sein de mon clan. Seul, mon ancêtre Kenryu Hyuga l'a éveillé autrefois lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé à l'extrême limite de la mort et est parvenu à s'en échapper. Comme tu peux le constater, son utilisateur voit alors le chakra de ses tenketsus décupler et peut aussi combiner le Juken avec ses affinités de chakra. Désormais, malaxer le chakra et te mouvoir sera difficile grâce à mon nouveau style de taijutsu.

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es devenue aussi forte et rapide tout à coup.

-J'ignorais que le Byakugan pouvait aussi évoluer comme le Sharingan. Nota Madara plus loin. Après tout, il est vrai que nos clans ont les mêmes origines. J'aurais peut-être dû étudié plus en détail ce dojutsu plutôt que me focaliser uniquement sur les cellules de Hashirama. Qui sait les découvertes que j'aurais pu en tirer pour mes plans. Voilà qui s'annonce intéressant. Je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où elle pourra supporter un tel déploiement de chakra.

-Trop génial! Hinata a obtenu elle aussi les pouvoirs du vieux Rikudo. S'écria Naruto.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Rétorqua Sasuke. Si tu observes son chakra plus attentivement, tu verras que le chakra du Rikudo n'est pas présent en elle. Il s'agit d'une faculté latente qu'elle a activée par elle-même.

-Hein? Euh, oui. Si tu le dis.

Sakura se souvint avec nostalgie de l'époque où Hinata était tellement réservée et n'osait presque pas prendre la parole durant l'Académie. A un point qu'elle pensait sincèrement que devenir une véritable kunoichi était impossible pour elle dans un monde aussi dur que celui-là. Mais depuis sa promotion Genin, Hinata n'avait désormais plus rien à voir avec celle que Sakura avait connue autrefois et avait même surpassé Neji. Puis, Sakura fixa brièvement Naruto qui suivait le combat avec Sasuke et Madara.

-Vois, Naruto! C'est parce qu'elle t'a prise comme modèle jusqu'à en tomber éperdument amoureuse de toi qu'elle est devenue si forte. Si seulement, tu pouvais en prendre conscience.

Au prix de durs efforts, Zetsu Noir parvint finalement à surmonter son handicap, tout en gardant sa main sur son flanc, et commença à faire le point sur les capacités naissantes d'Hinata.

-Merde! Son Amejisuto Byakugan surpasse tout ce que je croyais. A ce rythme-là, je vais sûrement me faire batttre comme la gamine l'a annoncée et ce même si j'utilise le Kamui. Peut-être faudrait-il recourir également au deuxième Sharingan d'Obito pour me dématérialiser plus vite? Non surtout pas, il risquerait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps si je fais ça. Quant à me séparer d'Obito, n'y pensons même pas! Je crois que ma meilleure option, c'est encore de limiter son rayon d'action et garder mes distances.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, Zetsu Noir commença à faire pousser d'énormes pieux en bois sur la partie dorsale droite du corps d'Obito et saisit l'un d'eux avec sa main droite pour s'en servir comme une épée.

-Je ne perdrai pas contre une minable comme toi et puisque tu es capable de telles techniques, je ne prendrais plus de gants avec toi. Essaie maintenant de m'atteindre avec ta vitesse!

Hinata se déplaça une fois de plus aussi vive que l'éclair vers l'arrière gauche de l'humanoïde. Comme prévu, la Hyuga ne put attaquer que par la gauche à cause de sa protection Mokuton. Il profita alors de son avantage pour tenter de la transpercer avec sa lance. Mais, Hinata se montra plus réactive et s'empara de la lance avec ses mains pour projeter Zetsu Noir par-dessus son épaule.

-Tsss... Se plaignit Zetsu Noir. Pour une fille d'apparence fragile, il faut reconnaître qu'elle a une sacrée force.

Une fois son adversaire à terre, Hinata profita de l'occasion pour tenter un Raijuken. Néanmoins, Zetsu Noir posa sa main sur le sol et fit apparaître une racine qui s'enroulait autour de la cheville droite de la jeune fille, la stoppant ainsi dans son élan. Surprise par cette manœuvre, elle trancha aussitôt les racines avec son Raijuken, tandis que son opposant profitait de ce court répit pour utiliser Kamui et réapparaître plus loin.

-Il te faudra bien plus que de la force et de la vitesse pour parvenir à me vaincre.

-Comment vais-je faire? S'interrogea Hinata. Je n'ai qu'une seule fenêtre de tir et même si j'ai une ouverture, il dispose encore de ressources pour me contrer. Je dois absolument lui porter une attaque nette et décisive ou je n'arriverai à rien.

-Parfait! J'ai vraiment une idée de génie de recourir au Mokuton. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle fasse une erreur de jugement et je pourrais la transpercer avec ma lance.

-Si au moins, il n'avait pas cette protection Mokuton, les choses seraient plus simples. Hmm? Une seconde! Peut-être que si j'utilise le...

-Alors, qu'y a-t-il? Tu parais moins arrogante tout à coup!

-Ça peut marcher. Si je procède ainsi, je peux le vaincre à coup sûr. Ça va être quitte ou double.

-Puisque tu ne te décides pas à bouger, je vais t'y aider. Mokuton! Technique des Racines Souterraines.

De gigantesques racines sortirent du sol et convergèrent vers Hinata pour la transpercer. Mais, Hinata parvint à les trancher sans mal ou à les esquiver habilement. Elle sauta alors vers le haut pour tenter de se rapprocher le plus possible de son adversaire.

-Tu peux tenter tout ce que tu voudras, tu n'échapperas pas à ma colère. Hurla Hinata.

-Tu as commis l'erreur que j'espérais. En l'air, je n'ai aucune chance de te rater.

Saisissant sa chance, Zetsu Noir envoya sa lance Mokuton en direction de Hinata tel un javelot.

-Tu es finie. Jubila Zetsu Noir. Dès que le pieu se sera planté dans ton corps, il se multipliera aussitôt et tu seras transpercée de part en part.

Nullement inquiète, Hinata répliqua d'un Hakke Kusho de même puissance que le précédent et la lance fut renvoyée direction du visage de Zetsu Noir tout en tournoyant comme un shuriken. Pris à son propre piège, Zetsu Noir n'eut d'autre choix que de recourir à Kamui in extremis pour laisser la lance le traverser sans dommage et atterrir deux mètres derrière lui. Il vit ensuite Hinata en train d'atterrir finalement devant lui au prix d'efforts acharnés prête à contre-attaquer. Pour une raison inconnue, elle frappa avec ses doigts non pas la partie dorsale noire pourtant vulnérable, mais l'un des énormes pieux situés sur le dos de Zetsu Noir.

-Pauvre idiote! Tu as la vue qui baisse ou quoi? Tu as attaqué du mauvais côté.

-Tu en es si sûr que ça?

A ce moment-là, le pieu touché par Hinata s'embrasa soudainement et le feu se répandit très vite sur les autres en provoquant une vive douleur dans le dos de Zetsu Noir.

-Gwaaaaaaaaaah! Mais d'où viennent ces flammes? Je dois les absorber en vitesse si je ne veux pas finir incinéré.

Pris de panique, Zetsu Noir voulut alors recourir à Kamui, mais oublia complètement Hinata qui était devant lui, en train de former un Juho Soshiken imprégné de Raiton.

-Je t'avais bien dit que ton blasphème envers Neji-ni-san ne resterait pas impuni! JUHO SOSHIKEN!

Une alternative problématique s'offrit à Zetsu Noir : soit il absorbait les flammes et restait sans protection face aux menaçantes têtes de lion de chakra, soit il devenait intangible et se laissait consumer par l'ardent brasier sur son dos. Dans tous les cas, aucun échappatoire ne fut possible pour Zetsu Noir puisqu'il lui était tout simplement impossible d'absorber les flammes et de se dématérialiser en même temps. Les paumes de Hinata frappèrent de plein fouet Zetsu Noir. Une brève explosion de chakra s'ensuivit et Zetsu Noir roula sur le sol au grand étonnement de l'assistance, en particulier Naruto pris d'un léger frisson.

-C'est vraiment Hinata qui vient de faire ça? Elle est encore plus effrayante que Sakura-chan sur ce coup-là.

-Dis donc! Elle l'a carrément écrasé. Cette petite est plus redoutable qu'elle en a l'air. S'exclama Kurama au fond de l'esprit de Naruto.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Lui répondit Naruto avec un sourire forcé.

-Elle est venue à bout de ce type à elle toute seule. S'interrogea Sakura qui n'en revenait pas de la prouesse réalisée par son amie.

-Impossible! Moi, la volonté de Madara. Je me suis fait battre par cette fille appartenant à un clan de troisième zone?

Le bilan fut désastreux pour Zetsu Noir qui gisait au sol, à plat ventre. Son chakra avait presque été absorbé par le Juho Soshiken et son corps était complètement paralysé par le Raiton qui circulait en lui, même s'il parvenait encore à s'accrocher au corps d'Obito. Jamais, il n'aurait soupçonné qu'Hinata qu'il jugeait fragile et faible abriterait en elle un pouvoir aussi redoutable. Sans compter que la subite combustion des pieux restait un mystère pour lui. Puis, ruminant son impensable défaite, il vit le pied de Hinata à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Explique-moi...comment tu as...réussi ce coup-là? Demanda Zetsu Noir affaibli.

En levant la tête, la vérité apparut enfin. Les mains de Hinata furent nimbées de flammes sans même subir de brûlures.

-Non, tu peux également manipuler le Katon?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que le Raiton était ma seule affinité de chakra comme tu semblais le croire. Je peux également recourir au Katon pour le combiner avec mon Juken et cela m'a permis de brûler sans problème tous les pieux situés dans ton dos. Cette fois-ci, tu as le privilège de découvrir mon Honojuken.

-Je vois. Comme le bois brûle très bien au contact du feu, ça explique pourquoi les pieux se sont enflammés tout à coup. Mais quand as-tu eu cette idée?

-Juste avant que tu ne lances ton attaque des racines, le Honojuken m'était déjà venu à l'esprit. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de me rapprocher le plus près de toi. Ensuite, ce n'était plus qu'une formalité de brûler un de tes pieux tant que tu ne rendais pas intangible ton flanc droit en te servant du ninjutsu spatio-temporel. Tout s'est déroulé selon mon plan.

-Je comprends mieux. Son but n'était donc pas d'atteindre mes tenketsus. Dire que j'ai cru sur le moment que cette morveuse avait foiré son attaque, mais elle m'a leurré pour je ne puisse pas recourir au Kamui. Résultat, ma protection Mokuton a été anéantie. Je me suis vraiment avoir comme un débutant.

-Finalement, le pauvre idiot. C'est toi et personne d'autre, puisque ta protection Mokuton est ce qui aura causé ta perte.

-Voilà donc le pouvoir de l'Amejisuto Byakugan! Constata Madara fortement impressionné par la performance de Hinata. Décidément, j'ai vraiment eu tort de négliger ce dojutsu. Mais, ma plus grave erreur aura été d'avoir voulu m'amuser avec ces deux-là. Maintenant, je dois lancer le Mugen Tsukuyomi au plus vite. Non pas que cette gamine m'effraie, mais quand je vois tout ce petit monde acquérir l'un après l'autre des pouvoirs insoupçonnés. Je me dis que cela pourrait devenir dangereux si les événements continuent à évoluer dans ce sens.

-Il ne fait plus du tout attention à nous. Nota Sasuke. Ce serait une parfaite opportunité d'en finir avec lui si seulement il n'y avait pas ces satanés spectres qui le protègent en permanence.

-Elle a gagné? Hinata a vraiment gagné? S'interrogea Naruto encore surpris.

-Ne perdons pas plus davantage de temps! Déclara Madara qui commençait à composer des mudras.

De son côté, Hinata contempla Zetsu Noir gisant sur le sol à ses pieds, droit dans les yeux et forma un Juho Soshiken Raiton bien plus puissant que le précédent pour en finir avec lui.

-Tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion d'insulter la mémoire de Neji-ni-san avec ta langue de vipère.

-Je suis la volonté de Madara. Je ne peux pas perdre face à une morveuse de ton espèce.

-Tu devras pourtant l'accepter car ta vie se termine ici.

Juste au moment où Hinata s'apprêtait à achever l'humanoïde, son esprit fut attiré par des éclairs pourpres crépitants qui convergeaient vers elle et l'incitèrent à sauter vers l'arrière de justesse. Hinata tourna alors la tête là où était partie l'attaque et vit alors que le responsable n'était autre que Madara, le bras pointé dans sa direction. Son geste inattendu choqua tout le monde. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Considérait-il qu'elle représentait un danger potentiel pour lui à cause de son Amejisuto Byakugan?

-Cela suffit, jeune fille! Déclara Madara d'un air hautain. Tu nous as offert un spectacle divertissant, mais je ne peux te laisser tuer mon subordonné. Il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses!

 **Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre avec notre grand moment pour Hinata. Concernant les noms des jutsus mentionnés dans ce chapitre, Amejisuto signifie améthyste en japonais et Hono signifie flamme (d'après google trad, je ne suis pas un pro du japonais, je n'ai fait que saisir les mots en français dans le traducteur et ça a donné ceci). Vous avez découvert le Byakugan d'Améthyste et le Juken Enflammé. J'ajoute pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Selon le dernier databook sorti au Japon, Hinata possède bien le Raiton et le Katon comme affinités de chakra. Il est tout à fait normal qu'elle puisse les utiliser dans ce chapitre. Idem pour le Juho Soshiken qui est confirmé comme s'agissant d'une technique d'absorption du chakra. Par contre, je déplorerai toujours le fait que Kiskimoto ait donné à Hinata une technique badass qui n'a jamais été utilisé sur un ennemi.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit. Portez-vous bien et à bientôt!**


	5. Mugen Tsukuyomi

**Chapitre 5 : Mugen Tsukuyomi**

-Que veut-il dire par passer aux choses sérieuses? Quelles sont ses intentions? S'interrogea Sasuke.

-Pourriture! Pourquoi tu t'en prends à Hinata? Hurla Naruto furieux.

Ignorant le mécontentement du blond, Madara se contenta de se poser à côté de Zetsu Noir gisant à terre, salement amoché par la combinaison de techniques Raijuken de Hinata.

-Madara-sama!

-Zetsu Noir! Regarde dans quel état tu es! Tu as vraiment été trop imprudent. Il va falloir désormais que je reprenne les choses en main.

Les mots de Madara inquiétèrent Hinata. Avait-il l'intention de se charger d'elle personnellement? Si tel était le cas, Hinata douta fortement de vaincre à elle toute seule un être aussi puissant malgré son Amejisuto Byakugan.

-Bon, je dois échafauder un plan pour lancer le Mugen Tsukuyomi sans attirer l'attention des deux autres. Médita Madara. Je crois que le mieux à faire, c'est de faire semblant de vouloir éliminer l'une de ces deux filles. Connaissant le caractère protecteur de Naruto, il voudra certainement intervenir et je recourais après à un autre jutsu pour apporter plus de confusion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement? Demanda Hinata méfiante en se mettant en garde Juken.

-Avant tout, laisse-moi te féliciter de ta performance exceptionnelle! Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence d'un dojutsu encore plus rarissime que le Mangekyo Sharingan. Cela m'a donné envie participer à la fête. Bien que je me demande par laquelle de vous deux je vais tuer en premier. J'hésite encore entre ton amie là-bas avec sa technique de régénération ou toi avec ton intéressant dojutsu.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce-qu'il vient de dire? S'écria Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il manigance au juste? Ce n'est pas normal qu'il agisse comme cela tout à coup. Songea Sasuke suspicieux.

-Il ne parle pas sérieusement? S'interrogea Sakura.

Madara scruta lentement l'une après l'autre Sakura et Hinata avec son Rinnegan.

-J'ai décidé. Ce sera toi l'utilisatrice de l'Amejisuto Byakugan qui aura l'honneur suprême d'être tuée par le grand Madara en personne. Tu devrais me remercier.

Madara commença les hostilités en lançant une nouvelle vague d'éclairs pourpres avec le sourire en direction de Hinata.

-Laisse Hinata tranquille fumier ou tu le regretteras! S'écria Naruto de plus en plus furieux.

Restant sourd aux menaces de Naruto, Madara continua d'attaquer Hinata avec son Inton Raiha sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Malgré son dojutsu, Hinata vit sans mal la différence de niveau entre eux et estima que la protection Mokuton de Zetsu Noir était une partie de plaisir comparé aux éclairs.

-Tu esquives vraiment bien, petite. Mais combien de temps vas-tu pouvoir garder le rythme?

Conformément à son plan de diversion, Madara persista d'envoyer son Ranton en direction de Hinata de manière à se retrouver acculée près de Sakura.

-Mince!

-Te voilà face à un choix cornélien. Jubila Madara. Soit tu te sacrifies en protégeant ton amie. Soit, tu t'écartes et c'est l'autre qui meure à ta place. Quelque soit ta décision, l'une de vous deux va mourir.

Madara lança son Inton Raiha en direction de Hinata. Pour Hinata, une seule solution s'imposa. Elle devait recourir à son onde de choc pour tenter de détourner les éclairs comme elle l'avait déjà fait durant son combat avec Zetsu Noir. Néanmoins, Naruto arriva à la rescousse et envoya un bâton noir pour stopper les éclairs et sauver par la même occasion Hinata et Sakura.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Tu as les oreilles bouchées ou quoi? Hurla Naruto en fixant Madara d'un regard meurtrier. Si tu continues encore de lever la main sur Hinata ou Sakura-chan, tu le regretteras amèrement. Je t'en donne ma parole.

-Parfait! Ce demeuré a mordu à l'hameçon comme prévu. Passons à la suite!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je ne laisserai pas ce tordu vous faire du mal.

-Naruto-kun! Il était inutile que tu interviennes. Je pouvais très bien gérer cela toute seule.

-Ne dis pas ça, Hinata! S'il vous arrivait malheur à toutes les deux, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Tss...tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer les jolis cœurs. Pesta Sasuke qui rejoignait Naruto. Si tu te fais tuer, ça nous avancera à quoi?

-Sasuke-kun! Tu es venu nous aider toi aussi? S'écria Sakura ravie de son arrivée.

-Ne te méprends pas! Si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour empêcher Naruto de faire n'importe quoi.

Madara fut quelque peu déconcertée par l'arrivée soudaine de Sasuke non prévue dans son plan. Mais qu'importe, pour lui cela ne changea rien. Les choses se déroulèrent comme il le souhaitait.

-Tu l'auras voulu. Leur mort aurait été bien plus douce, si tu m'avais laissé faire. Mais, puisque tu le prends ainsi, je vais opter pour une méthode plus radicale et tous vous tuer en même temps.

Madara commença alors à s'élancer en direction du ciel pour se mettre hors d'atteinte du groupe.

-Qu'est ce qu'il prévoit de faire? S'interrogea Kakashi de loin.

-Chibaku Tensei! Déclara Madara en apposant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

De multiples sphères noires s'échappèrent des mains de Madara et commencèrent à s'éparpiller tout autour. Les débris de terre au sol se retrouvèrent alors attirés vers les sphères noires pour former d'immenses météorites. Manifestement, Madara avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu pour exterminer toutes les personnes présentes dans le périmètre. Hinata resta stupéfaite devant une telle vision. Elle avait beau savoir que Madara possédait le Rinnegan, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait aller jusque là.

-Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Il ne va pas nous attaquer avec ça? Jamais, on ne pourra arrêter quelque chose d'aussi volumineux.

-C'est ça le pouvoir du Rikudo? Demanda Sakura paniquée.

-Ces météorites sont drôlement grosses. Et plus nombreuses, aussi. Observa Naruto.

-Ne vous laissez pas distraire par sa technique! Ses spectres sont toujours là. Les rappela à l'ordre Sasuke.

-Ne restez pas là! Dirigez-vous vers Kakashi-sensei! Je vais vous escorter. Proposa Naruto.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine! C'est moi qui vais mettre Sakura-san à l'abri! Accroche-toi à mon cou! Déclara Hinata en saisissant Sakura à la taille avec son bras gauche.

-Attends! Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda Sakura en posant son bras droit sur la nuque de Hinata.

Sakura posa à peine sa question qu'Hinata fonçait à la vitesse de l'éclair en direction de Kakashi, sous le regard de Naruto et Sasuke encore abasourdis par la scène.

-Eeeeeh! Attends! Pas si vite! Cria Sakura.

-Mais, c'est moi qui étais censé les escorter. Soupira Naruto.

-Tu as l'intention de rester planter là encore longtemps? Hurla Sasuke. N'oublie pas que Madara est bien décidé à tous anéantir.

-Ces gouttes de pluie sont un peu grosses et difficiles à manier. Ironisa Madara.

Les mots de Madara ne furent pas loin de la vérité car il envoya les météorites s'écraser vers Naruto et ses compagnons telle de la pluie. Sasuke avertit Naruto que les spectres de Madara affluait dans leur direction. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et fit appel à quatre clones.

-Sasuke, je te laisse t'occuper des météorites dans le ciel. Mes clones vont se charger des spectres. Quant à moi, je vais aller rejoindre les filles et Kakashi-sensei pour les couvrir.

-Reste tout de même vigilant! J'ai le sentiment qu'un élément nous échappe.

En peu de temps, Hinata déposa Sakura à l'endroit où se situait Kakashi.

-Voilà nous sommes arrivées à bon port. Désolée d'avoir été si brusque.

-Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu faire autrement.

Naruto et Sasuke lancèrent immédiatement la contre-attaque. Naruto rejoignit assez rapidement à son tour le groupe de Kakashi et se mit en position de combat pour les défendre des météorites. Comme convenu, les clones de Naruto combattirent les spectres invisibles de Madara tandis que Sasuke activa son Susano. Mais, celui-ci fut différent car il avait désormais l'apparence d'un samouraï de plus de cent mètres avec le visage masqué et d'un nez pointu. Une paire d'ailes se trouva également sur son dos et permit à Sasuke de se diriger à son tour dans le ciel.

-Bien! A partir de maintenant, je prends les choses en main. Kurama, prête-moi ton chakra!

-Ouais! S'exécuta le démon-renard.

Naruto lança un Rasen Shuriken Démoniaque en direction des météorites qui les menacèrent. De son côté, Zetsu Noir sembla plutôt ravi de la situation actuelle car Hinata l'avait complètement oublié en raison de l'intervention de Madara. La seule chose qu'il avait hâte de voir à présent, c'était de garder en mémoire leur mort, en particulier celle de Hinata envers qui il éprouvait une immense rancune pour l'avoir ridiculisé devant tout le monde.

-Saloperie, j'ai beau les trancher avec Susano, cela ne semble pas s'arrêter. Se plaignit Sasuke. A quoi ça rime tout ce cirque?

Les clones de Naruto combattirent les spectres invisibles de Madara devant un Kakashi qui lui donnait l'impression de lutter tout seul. Désirant apporter son aide dans la bataille, Hinata utilisa son Amejisuto Byakugan pour tenter de localiser les spectres, mais elle constata amèrement que ceux-là restaient toujours indétectables.

-On dirait bien qu'on ne peut vraiment rien faire d'autre que de laisser Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun s'occuper de Madara. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'éloigne-t-il de nous?

Profitant du fait que Naruto et Sasuke ne faisaient plus attention à lui grâce au Chibaku Tensei, Madara se rapprocha suffisamment de la lune et retira le bandeau protecteur sur son front.

-D'après ce qui est écrit sur la stèle de pierre. Quand une personne qui possède le pouvoir de transmigration s'approche de la lune, l'œil permettant de transformer les rêves en réalité s'ouvrira pour réfléchir sa lumière.

Un œil de Jubi apparut sur le front de Madara et la lune se retrouva aussitôt recouverte de ces mêmes motifs

-Eclaire le monde, Mugen Tsukuyomi!

Sur l'autre zone de combat, le mystérieux Zetsu spiral qui était apparu brusquement fut toujours aux prises avec l'Alliance Ninja. Son énorme statue Mokuton tomba à terre à cause des météorites provoquées par Madara.

-Ça a enfin commencé. Je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici. Je n'ai donc plus besoin de cette coquille.

L'Alliance découvrit rapidement dans le ciel la présence de nouvelles météorites et se prépara à faire face au violent impact.

-Que se passe-t-il là-bas? Ce n'est pas normal. Demanda Choji.

-Le chakra que Naruto a transmis à tout le monde a disparu. Nota Shikamaru. L'Arbre Divin a disparu également disparu. Un truc énorme doit être en train de se produire là-bas et c'est certainement mauvais signe.

-Merde Shino! Protesta Kiba. Je m'inquiète pour Hinata qui est partie là-bas. On n'aurait vraiment pas dû la laisser y aller toute seule.

-Tu sais bien comment elle peut être têtue dès qu'il s'agit de Naruto. De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis.

-Naruto! Espèce d'idiot! J'espère que Hinata se porte sinon je te réduirais en chair à pâté quand cette guerre sera finie.

-Pardonnez-moi Hiashi-sama, j'ai une fois de plus manquer à mon devoir. Se lamenta Ko. Je ne mérite vraiment pas votre confiance. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas arrivé malheur à Hinata-sama.

-Woof! Woof! Aboya Akamaru en direction du ciel.

-Qu'y-a-t-il mon vieux? Demanda Kiba à son compagnon canin.

-Que se passe-t-il Kiba? Questionna Shino à son coéquipier.

-Shino, la lune. Regarde la lune!

Kiba et Shino ne furent pas les seuls à s'apercevoir des motifs inscrits sur l'astre lunaire. Tsunade et le Troisième Hokage les remarquèrent également.

-Se pourrait-il que.. S'interrogea Tsunade.

-C'est une catastrophe. S'exclama le Sandaime.

Du côté du groupe de Naruto, Hinata avait gardé un œil sur Madara avec son Amejisuto Byakugan et ce qu'elle voyait ne la rassura pas du tout.

-Impossible! Cela voudrait dire que ces météorites ne seraient en fin de compte qu'une diversion. Je dois avertir Naruto-kun immédiatement sinon tous nos efforts auront été vains.

Sasuke vit également la métamorphose de la Lune. Pour lui, les intentions de Madara furent évidentes. Il allait lancer le Mugen Tsukuyomi d'un instant à l'autre.

-Voilà donc ce qu'il mijotait depuis le début. On ne pourra plus l'arrêter désormais.

Sans perdre de temps, il fit aussitôt demi-tour en direction de Naruto et des autres avec son Susano. Loin de se douter du danger imminent, Naruto forma une série de nouveaux Rasenshurikens.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais détruire toutes les météorites avec cette attaque. Restez à mes côtés, ne bougez pas!

-O...Ok! Répondit Sakura.

-Attends, Naruto-kun! La lune est...

Mais l'avertissement de Hinata ne parvint pas aux oreilles de Naruto car elle dut poser sa main sur ses yeux en raison d'une soudaine et courte fatigue au niveau de ses pupilles.

-Quoi? Mais que m'arrive-t-il? Ce n'est pourtant le moment d'être fatiguée.

-C'est parti! Il faut que je fasse gaffe de ne pas toucher Sasuke.

A peine Naruto avait-il lancé les orbes en direction des météorites que Sasuke arriva avec son Susano sans prévenir vers le quatuor tout en risquant d'être touché au passage.

-Sasuke! Ne t'approche pas! Le Rasenshuriken va te blesser. Avertit Naruto

Sa mise en garde fut ignorée par ce dernier qui se contentait d'atterrir violemment sur le sol.

-Oi! Quand t'atterris, fais gaffe au choc la prochaine fois. Protesta Naruto

-Tais-toi et ne bouge plus!

Les ailes de Susano commencèrent à recouvrir Naruto et les autres, comme pour les protéger de toute menace extérieure. Plus haut, Madara était en pleine exaltation. Son plan tant attendu fut sur le point de réussir.

-Enfin! On ne fait plus qu'un.

Une lumière étincelante émana alors de la lune et commença à affecter les shinobis qui étaient instantanément figés sur place et leurs yeux se changèrent en Rinnegan. Mais cela ne se limita pas uniquement aux shinobis. Les civils, les animaux, toute être vivant sur terre fut également hypnotisé par le genjutsu de Madara.

-Cette lumière peut briller même dans les ombres les plus profondes. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher. Jubila Madara.

Sans attendre, l'Uchiwa composa de nouveaux mudras.

-Jukai Koutan! Naissance de la mer des arbres!

D'immenses racines Mokuton surgirent du sol et de longues bandelettes en bois en sortirent pour s'enrouler autour de chaque shinobi, l'un après l'autre, dans des cocons sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. A l'intérieur du Susano, Hinata contempla impuissante et désemparée l'ampleur du désastre et en conclut que ses coéquipiers, son garde du corps, son père et tous ses compagnons d'armes avaient dû subir le même sort. Furieuse de la décision de Sasuke, elle se rua vers lui en saisissant fermement son épaule droite.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous maintiens enfermés? Laisse-nous sortir immédiatement! Tu ne vois donc pas que nos amis encourent un grave danger à l'extérieur et qu'il faut absolument leur venir en aide?

-Lâche-moi et arrête de gémir! C'est trop tard à présent. Estime-toi plutôt heureuse de ne pas finir comme eux!

Dehors à quelques mètres du Susano, Zetsu Noir ne fut pas du tout affecté par le genjutsu et se rendit compte que Naruto et les autres étaient encore conscients.

-Ce Susano bloque la lumière? Son Rinnegan peut aussi repousser ce jutsu?

-Maintenant, si tu veux sortir, je ne te retiens pas. Poursuivit Sasuke. Mais si tu quittes le Susano, tu seras toi aussi plongée dans le puissant genjutsu de Madara. De plus, ses spectres rôdent toujours dehors. Si Naruto ou moi, on se fait tuer, tout sera terminé. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça se produise à cause de ton manque de jugement. Non, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est attendre la bonne occasion.

-Hein? C'est quoi cette histoire? Voulut savoir Naruto.

A l'extérieur, les Hokages ressuscités ne subirent le même sort que les shinobis de l'Alliance pour une raison inconnue et étaient réduits à l'impuissance face à cette vision cauchemardesque. Hashirama qui ne pouvait pas bouger à cause des bâtons noirs que Madara lui avait plantés dans son dos lors de sa résurrection reconnut la technique du Jukai Koutan et constata que les shinobis étaient ligotés en utilisant l'énergie vitale de l'Arbre Divin. Près de l'unité Taka, Tobirama chercha à savoir pourquoi le Mugen Tsukuyomi n'agissait pas sur lui, contrairement à Orochimaru et aux autres. Même le Zetsu spiral ne fut affecté par le genjutsu de Madara et décida de dévoiler son identité sous les yeux d'Hiruzen. A la grande surprise du vieil homme, ce fut Yamato, l'ancien garde du corps de Naruto précédemment kidnappé par Kabuto avant la guerre, qui sortait du corps du Zetsu spiral.

-Yamato! C'est bien toi? Mais pourquoi t'es tu rangé du côté de l'Akatsuki?

-Hum? Hiruzen-sama! Que faites-vous là? Vous êtes censé être mort. Où est-ce que je suis exactement? Que se passe-t-il? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'étais sur cette île et Kabuto m'avait capturé et emmené auprès de Madara. Ensuite, ils m'ont placé dans cette chose étrange et puis, plus rien. Mais, il y a plus important. Savez-vous ce qu'il en est de la guerre et de Naruto?

Comprenant que Yamato avait été manipulé par le Zetsu spiral, Hiruzen se rua vers lui pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation. Malheureusement, le Rinnegan apparut dans les yeux du manieur de Mokuton, exposé à la lumière de la lune, et des bandelettes de bois s'empressèrent de s'enrouler autour de lui. Le vieil homme tenta de l'aider en tirant sur l'une des bandelettes, mais en vain. Yamato finit par se retrouver enfermé dans un cocon comme tous les autres.

Pendant ce temps, à Konoha, Minato qui s'était téléporté avec les Sphères de Vérité de Madara pendant le combat de Gai, revint à lui sur son visage de pierre. A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il constata horrifié que tous les habitants étaient retenus dans des cocons suspendus aux racines de l'Arbre Divin.

-Que... se passe t-il?

 **Comme dans l'histoire originale, Madara a finalement décidé de lancer son Mugen Tsukoyomi (avec un retard nécessaire pour permettre à Hinata d'avoir son moment de gloire). J'ai toujours pensé qu'il a lancé son genjutsu trop rapidement et que d'autres persos secondaires auraient dû être près de la Team 7 à ce moment-là. Naruto et Sasuke ont repris leur place de héros principaux dans la lutte contre Madara. Mais, n'ayez crainte car il y aura d'autres moments avec Hinata. Surtout quand qui vous savez fera bientôt son apparition**

 **A mercredi prochain, donc.**


	6. Kaguya Otsutsuki

**Chapitre 6 : Kaguya Otsutsuki**

Partout à travers à le monde, des milliers de gens furent suspendus aux racines de l'Arbre Divin, enfermés dans des cocons. Personne sur Terre n'avait réussi à échapper au Mugen Tsukuyomi lancé par Madara. Désormais, les seules personnes encore libres de tout mouvement furent Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi et Hinata protégés par Susano où il régnait depuis plusieurs minutes un silence plus qu'inquiétant. Pas un son ou même un cri ne parvint aux oreilles des rescapés.

-Que se passe-t-il à l'extérieur, Sasuke-kun? Demanda Sakura

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir? De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire en l'état actuel des choses.

L'attitude sèche du brun ne manqua pas de provoquer un froid chez les autres. Kakashi tenta alors de réprimander son ancien élève.

-Sasuke, le problème n'est pas là. Nous aussi, on aimerait savoir ce qu'il en est. Et Sakura aussi veut chercher une solution à la..

-Kakashi. Là, vous ne valez pas plus que Sakura. Donc, taisez-vous, c'est moi qui dirige.

Après s'être fait durement recalé, Hinata tenta à son tour de calmer les choses.

-Sasuke-kun! Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de nous diviser. Sans compter que Madara a finalement réussi à...

-De quoi tu te mêles, toi? Sache ce que je viens de dire, ça vaut également pour toi. Même si tu es parvenue à acquérir un nouveau Byakugan, cela reste bien dérisoire face à Madara qui dispose du pouvoir du Rikudo. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure à tel point tu étais impuissante face à lui.

Les propos de l'Uchiwa faisaient bouillir de rage Hinata. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de bien se connaître, elle n'arriva pas à comprendre comment Sasuke pouvait être aussi froid dans un moment aussi grave.

-Sasuke! Je ne te permettrai pas d'être aussi insultant plus longtemps. S'énerva Naruto en le saisissant par le col. Alors, tu vas commencer par t'excuser auprès de tout le monde et agir en équipe, si tu ne veux pas recevoir mon poing sur la figure.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Tu crois vraiment que ces trois-là puissent faire quoique ce soit?

-Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire désormais. Jugea Kakashi résigné. Et vu que tu as l'air de savoir ce qui se passe dehors avec ton œil gauche. Je ne peux que me remettre à toi pour diriger tout le monde.

-Hein? Pourquoi vous lui confiez le commandement? Contesta Naruto en pointant du doigt Sasuke. Question stratégie, il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, même Sakura-chan et Hinata font mieux que lui. Néanmoins, j'admets qu'il est meilleur que moi dans ce domaine.

 **-** Bref! Comme Hinata a tenté de le souligner, Madara a déclenché son jutsu. Il s'agit d'un genjutsu surpuissant auquel tout le monde a sombré à l'extérieur. Nous sommes sûrement les seuls rescapés.

-Le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Déduisit Kakashi.

-Cela signifie que tout le monde... Détermina Naruto.

-Est prisonnier dans une sorte de rêve. Conclut Sasuke.

-Quand est-ce qu'on sort de là? Demanda le blond à l'Uchiwa.

-Tout le monde a sombré dans le genjutsu à cause du clair de lune. La lumière s'affaiblit peu à peu, mais tant qu'elle brille, on ne peut pas sortir.

-Alors, il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience. Jugea Hinata.

-J'en ai bien peur. Confirma Kakashi.

Bien que Hinata désirait ardemment venir en aide à ses proches emprisonnés, rester à l'intérieur de Susano fut la seule option envisageable pour l'instant. Tout à coup, son aura de chakra disparut brusquement et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur habituelle. Et ce n'était pas tout, Hinata tomba à genoux, la main sur ses yeux, exténuée et vidée de son chakra.

-Hinata! Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Sakura inquiète en posant la main sur son épaule.

-Oui, mais je ne comprends pas. J'avais déjà ressenti une courte fatigue au niveau de mes pupilles juste avant que Madara ne lance son genjutsu. Mais cette fois-ci, la fatigue est plus extrême et tous mes tenketsus me font terriblement souffrir. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

-C'est sans doute à cause de ton Amejisuto Byakugan. Annonça Kakashi. On dirait bien qu'il présente le même défaut que les Huit Portes. Certes, tu es plus forte et plus rapide pendant un certain temps, au moins 20 minutes je dirais. Mais une fois le délai écoulé, tu te retrouves à court de chakra.

-Effectivement, comme c'était la première fois que je recourais à ce dojutsu. Je n'ai pas tenu compte que cela pouvait être à double tranchant.

-Et autre chose, évite de l'utiliser trop souvent! Il est impossible de dire pour l'instant si ce dojutsu puisse avoir sur toi d'autres effets secondaires à long terme. Tu pourrais soit ne plus pouvoir malaxer de chakra, soit devenir aveugle.

-Non pas ça! Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous alors que la situation est dramatique.

-Cela n'arrivera pas si j'interviens! Déclara Naruto en apposant sa paume droite sur les yeux de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun, qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

-Reste tranquille quelques secondes, tu veux!

Hinata ne comprit pas vraiment les intentions de Naruto, mais elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser effectuer sur elle son étrange rituel.

-Et voilà, c'est terminé. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

Hinata découvrit stupéfaite les effets du jutsu de régénération que Naruto venait d'appliquer sur elle à l'instant.

-Comment? La fatigue a complètement disparue, mon chakra est entièrement régénéré et mes tenketsus ne font plus mal. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu t'y es pris, mais merci beaucoup, Naruto-kun!

-Ne me remercie pas! Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état. Nous sommes amis, après tout. Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment impressionnée quand tu as rétamé l'autre parasite de manière époustouflante. Je suis certain que Neji aurait été fier de toi s'il était toujours parmi nous.

-C'est que...c'est justement parce qu'il s'était montré tellement odieux envers Neji-ni-san que j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus sur moi. Je me sens un peu honteuse d'avoir réagi comme ça devant vous, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait je ne serais plus de ce monde maintenant.

-Ne t'excuses pas! N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, tu sais. Je t'avais dit que tu étais forte et je suis ravi que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu es restée la Hinata douce et bienveillante pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'estime.

Hinata avait-elle bien entendu? Naruto avait vraiment une telle considération à son égard ou le Mugen Tsukuyomi avait agi sur elle à son insu? Surprise et heureuse par les éloges inattendues de Naruto, son modèle et grand amour, Hinata se mit à l'enlacer à la taille devant tout le monde totalement pris au dépourvu, en laissant s'échapper des larmes de joie de ses pupilles blanches.

-Eeeeeeh! Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête, c'est extrêmement gênant! Et pourquoi pleures-tu? Je suis en train de te faire un compliment.

-Pardon, Naruto-kun! Il faut me comprendre. J'ai tellement espéré le jour où tu reconnaîtrais ma valeur et c'est finalement arrivé. Autrefois, j'avais si peu confiance en moi et étais en permanence raillée par mon père et Neji-ni-san. Puis, je t'ai rencontré et ma vie a changé à jamais jusqu'à atteindre un niveau dont je n'aurai jamais soupçonné. Tous mes efforts n'auront donc pas été vains. Du fond du cœur, merci Naruto-kun.

-Je comprends. Répondit Naruto avec le sourire en posant chaleureusement sa main sur la tête de Hinata.

-Ah là là, mon pauvre Naruto! Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien à la psychologie des femmes. Reprocha silencieusement Sakura.

Néanmoins touchée par cette scène émouvante, Sakura sourit en même temps que Kakashi. Au vu de la situation dramatique, ils en profitèrent maintenant tout en sachant que cela serait peut-être la dernière occasion d'être aussi détendus lorsqu'il faudra à nouveau combattre Madara. Étrangement, Sasuke ne vit les choses de la même façon. Au contraire, il regarda Naruto et Hinata avec un profond mépris. Sakura remarqua tristement l'expression du brun et préféra ne rien dire. Même s'il était finalement revenu parmi ses compagnons d'antan, il resta malgré tout toujours aussi froid. Elle souhaita tellement le revoir tel qu'il était bien avant tout cela.

-Alors, le Susano agit comme un filtre contre les rayons lunaires. Constata Zetsu Noir à l'extérieur. Dommage, moi qui espérais achever la gamine pendant qu'elle était retenue prisonnière de son rêve.

Après un moment qui paraissait une éternité, la lueur de la lune s'estompa enfin. Il faisait nuit de nouveau sur le champ de bataille, juste comme avant le déclenchement du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Sasuke comprit que toute menace était écartée et désactiva son Susano. Désormais, Naruto et les autres purent sortir de la protection Susano, face à Zetsu Noir, qui avait entre-temps récupéré de sa confrontation avec Hinata, prêt à les accueillir.

-Enfin libres! Pesta Sasuke.

-Vous voyez ça? Il semblerait que le genjutsu n'ait pas affecté ce maudit Zetsu Noir? Remarqua amèrement Naruto.

-J'avais déjà remarqué cela tout à l'heure. Lui répondit Hinata avec son Byakugan activé. Mais ce n'est pas tout, les Hokages ressuscités sont toujours conscients. Manifestement, pour une raison que j'ignore, le Mugen Tsukuyomi n'affecte pas les défunts.

-Donc, il n'y a pas que nous qui sommes toujours capables d'agir. Déduisit Sakura.

-Sasuke! Comment doit-on procéder pour libérer tout le monde? Demanda Naruto

-Un genjutsu créé par un Rinnegan doit sûrement être annulé par un autre Rinnegan.

-On a donc besoin de ton œil gauche. Jugea Kakashi.

-Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire. Rétorqua Zetsu Noir. Je compte bien régler mes comptes avec la petite Hyuga qui m'a humiliée et aussi en finir avec vous autres. Ainsi, tout sera terminé.

-C'est à moi, le sauveur du monde, de gérer cela. Déclara Madara triomphant en atterrissant devant le quintet de Konoha avec son œil de Jubi.

-C'est quoi cet œil sur son front? S'interrogea Sakura.

-Surtout, méfiez-vous du pouvoir de cet œil! Prévint Hinata. C'est avec ça qu'il a lancé le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

-Restez malgré tout sur vos gardes, il y a encore 4 spectres autour de nous. Signala Sasuke à Naruto.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, tu sais.

-Ne sois pas si imprudent, Zetsu Noir! Tu as déjà manqué de te faire tuer par la gamine. Il serait absurde de vouloir t'obstiner. Je vais m'occuper de ces trouble-fêtes personnellement.

-Mais, je...

-Silence! Oserais-tu me contredire et nous offrir une prestation encore plus dévalorisante que la précédente?

-Comme vous voudrez, Madara-sama! Répondit Zetsu Noir avec une certaine réticence.

-Quant à vous, je ne tolérerai plus toute initiative de votre part. Annonça calmement Madara en se relevant. Maintenant que j'ai interrompu le destin de ce monde, l'humanité est libérée de ses peines, de ses souffrances et tout autre futilité.

-Ce n'est qu'un énorme mensonge! Cria Naruto.

-Naruto-kun a raison. Approuva Hinata. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont des gens retenus prisonniers contre leur gré. Tu prétends être le sauveur du monde, mais tes actes ne sont rien de plus que du despotisme.

-Tsss! Vous êtes vraiment aussi désespérants l'un que l'autre. Répondit calmement Madara. Toujours opposés au bonheur de vos semblables. Ne voyez-vous pas que j'ai transformé l'enfer en un paradis? Ouvrez les yeux! Tout est fini désormais.

-Non, Madara. Tu n'es pas le sauveur. Et ce n'est pas encore terminé.

Madara baissa les yeux et vit loger dans sa poitrine un bras gauche qui n'était autre que celui de Zetsu Noir, son propre subordonné. Quelle folie avait traversé l'esprit de l'humanoïde? Pourquoi se retourna-t-il soudainement contre son créateur qui ne parvenait même plus à bouger? Même Naruto et ses amis furent choqués par ce coup de théâtre inattendu auquel ils venaient d'assister. Zetsu Noir était en train de trahir son maître de sang froid.

-T'en penses quoi? Contrairement à Obito, tu n'avais aucun remord à utiliser tout le monde. N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux de penser que tu es le seul à être spécial, Madara?

-Zetsu Noir, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? Je suis ton créateur. Tu es ma volonté.

-Ce n'est pas si vrai que ça, ma volonté vient de…Kaguya.

-Comment ça Kaguya? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à faire. Ta rancœur envers la gamine est si forte qu'elle te pousse à me trahir?

-Mon objectif premier est de ramener Kaguya dans notre monde. Ma vengeance devra attendre un peu. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'ai œuvré pour ce moment? Dire que j'ai failli échoué si près du but à cause de la gamine et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé «cher créateur».

-Hein? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe? Demanda Naruto.

-On dirait qu'il y a des dissensions. Remarqua Kakashi.

-Je ne comprends plus rien. Ils ne sont pas censés être dans le même camp? S'interrogea Hinata.

-C'est bien plus qu'une simple divergence. Il a mentionné le nom de «Kaguya». Nota Sasuke horrifié.

-Hm? Kayuga? Fit Naruto qui ne comprenait pas les paroles de Sasuke.

-Depuis quelques instants, Zetsu Noir n'arrête pas d'évoquer ce nom. Insista Hinata.

-Qui est Kaguya? Demanda Sakura à Sasuke.

-La personne dont le Rikudo nous a parlé.

En cherchant plus dans ses souvenirs, Naruto se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'ermite Rikudo au fond de son esprit. Tout spécialement, le moment où le fondateur du Ninshu avait déclaré que Madara se rapprochait dangereusement de lui en utilisant les pouvoirs de Jubi et qu'il allait bientôt tenter d'obtenir les pouvoirs de sa mère Kaguya. D'après lui, Kaguya avait fini par devenir vaniteuse à cause de ses pouvoirs et inspirait la crainte pour toute l'humanité.

-Ça veut dire que... Réalisa Naruto.

Madara commença à hurler de douleur. Des racines noires recouvrirent son corps à partir du cœur où Zetsu Noir l'avait frappé. Pendant que Madara continuait de crier, Sasuke remarqua avec son Rinnegan que les ombres de Madara placés aux quatre coins cardinaux autour des rescapés se mettaient à disparaître.

-Que se passe-t-il? Son chakra est hallucinant. Demanda Naruto.

-Tous ses spectres ont disparu. On dirait que quelque chose va se produire. Constata Sasuke.

Le sol commença à trembler et à se fissurer. Presque immédiatement, de grandes quantités de chakra éclatèrent hors du sol comme des geysers et à converger sur Madara, propulsant au passage le quintet de Konoha.

-Hein? Quelle est cette déferlante de chakra? Que manigance cette crapule à présent? Voulut savoir Hinata.

-Le chakra qui provenait du sol est train de se faire absorber? Observa Kakashi.

-Mais d'où provient cette quantité phénoménale de chakra? C'est tellement pesant. Demanda Sakura

-Il provient probablement des gens contrôlés par le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Lui répondit Sasuke.

Tout en hurlant, Madara commença à grossir par l'intermédiaire du chakra absorbé.

-C'est vraiment pas bon, Sasuke! Ce chakra est encore plus puissant que celui du Jubi. Signala Naruto effrayé.

-Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commence à se déplacer. Vas-y Naruto! Déclara Sasuke tout en activant une épée Chidori.

-Il faut donc l'arrêter pendant qu'il continue d'enfler. S'exclama Naruto en formant un bâton noir.

Les 2 ninjas ne perdirent pas de temps et débutèrent l'assaut. Naruto fonça vers Madara tandis que Sasuke utilisa sa technique de déplacement instantané pour disparaître sous les yeux de Sakura et de Hinata. Sasuke réapparut derrière le corps de Madara, prêt à frapper. Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à attaquer à son tour, les cheveux de Madara se mirent à s'étendre et à attraper les deux garçons.

-2 insectes qui s'aventurent près du feu. Je vais aspirer votre chakra également. Annonça ironiquement Zetsu Noir.

Voyant leurs amis retenus captifs, Sakura et Hinata décidèrent de venir à leur rescousse mais Kakashi se dressa devant elles.

-Ne foncez pas tête baissée comme ça, ce serait suicidaire.

-Je ne peux plus bouger! Sasuke, si on ne le bat pas, les autres vont tous périr. Alerta Naruto inquiet.

-Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucune intention de les tuer! Avoua Zetsu Noir qui commençait à se transférer dans le corps de Madara. Kaguya avait jadis fait usage de la technique du Mugen Tsukuyomi sur son peuple, mais elle les avait laissés en vie...pour en faire ses soldats.

-En faire ses soldats? Où veux-tu en venir? Demanda Sasuke.

-Hé, il semblerait que tu sois moins perspicace que ton frère Itachi. Penses-tu qu'un humain ordinaire puisse être utilisé en combat?

-Pitié, pas ça... Comprit Kakashi terrifié.

-Ils seront changés en Zetsu Blancs. C'est comme ça que deviennent les gens prisonniers du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Voilà ce que sont les Zetsu Blancs. Ils évoluent progressivement au fil du temps.

-Quoi? Ils vont tous être transformés comme ça? S'exclama Naruto.

En entendant les aveux de Zetsu Noir, Hinata ressentit tout au fond d'elle une profonde culpabilité. Tous ses amis retenus dans les cocons risquèrent de devenir tôt ou tard comme ces créatures blanches qu'elle avait combattues durant la guerre et elle s'en voulut énormément. Lors de son combat avec Zetsu Noir, elle avait eu la possibilité d'en finir avec lui précédemment et d'empêcher cette catastrophe, mais Madara l'en avait empêché en l'attaquant avec son Inton Raiha. Désormais, elle ne pouvait que contempler impuissante Madara en train d'enfler brusquement avec des proportions énormes.

-Wow! Il devient énorme! S'exclama Naruto.

-Il gonfle parce que son corps ne supporte pas d'absorber une telle quantité de chakra. Si ça continue, il va éclater. Nota Sasuke.

Zetsu Noir décida de libérer Obito de son emprise. Maintenant qu'il touchait au but, le corps d'Obito devint inutile pour lui et tomba sur le sol.

-Obito! Cria Kakashi inquiet.

-Regardez! Le corps de Madara est en train de rétrécir. Remarqua Sakura.

-Il n'y a pas seulement que son corps. Je ne perçois plus du tout son chakra. Ajouta Hinata.

Madara fut entièrement recouvert de matière noire et son corps subit quelques changements. Des cornes apparurent sur sa tête et son œil de Jubi sur le front s'ouvrit.

D'ici quelques secondes, le processus de métamorphose allait s'achever pour laisser place à une situation encore plus catastrophique que jamais. A la surprise générale de tous, une mystérieuse femme cornue à la peau pâle dotée d'un Byakugan apparut sous les yeux ébahis du groupe. Elle avait également des cheveux gris de plusieurs mètres de long ainsi qu'un kimono blanc dont les bords furent ornés de lignes dorés et violettes.

-C'est...la fille dont le vieux nous a parlé. Constata Naruto.

-Kaguya...Otsutsuki. Confirma Sasuke.

A peine apparue, Kaguya commença à absorber le chakra de Naruto et Sasuke, toujours prisonniers de son impressionnante chevelure, mais les marques présentes sur leurs paumes des deux adolescents s'activèrent. En ressentant cela, elle envoya Naruto et Sasuke se précipiter brutalement au sol devant Sakura, Hinata et Kakashi.

-Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Hurla Sakura.

La kunoïchi cria à peine leurs noms qu'elle se mettait tout à coup à trembler. Quand elle se retournait, elle vit Kaguya passer à un mètre devant elle. Hinata ne fut pas vraiment effrayée, mais un filet de sueur parcourut sa tempe pendant qu'elle suivait des yeux le déplacement de cette inconnue au Byakugan. Kakashi ne parut pas inquiet pour Naruto et Sasuke, il en fallait plus que ça pour en venir à bout d'eux. Toutefois, il s'inquiéta plus pour Sakura et Hinata en espérant silencieusement qu'elles ne commettent pas la folie d'attaquer Kaguya.

-Ces deux-là sont les descendants d'Hagoromo et d'Hamura...Non, Indra et Ashura? S'interrogea Kaguya incertaine.

L'Otsutsuki activa son Byakugan et scanna le chakra de Naruto et Sasuke, plus particulièrement les symboles situés sur la paume de leurs mains.

-C'est donc Hagoromo qui vous a donnés ces capacités.

-Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Dieu merci! Pensa Sakura rassurée.

Puis, Hinata subit à son tour le regard froid et terrifiant de Kaguya. La brune se sentit comme une fourmi devant elle à tel point que le Chibaku Tensei de Madara passait à ses yeux pour une menace mineure. S'agissait-il réellement d'une Hyuga? Même son père et Neji parurent à des années-lumière de cette femme.

-Celle-ci est une descendante d'Hamura, ça ne fait pas le moindre doute. Mais à la différence de ces deux garçons, elle ne dispose pas de ses pouvoirs. Donc, elle ne représente aucun danger pour moi.

-Hinata! Qui est cette femme? Elle possède le Byakugan tout comme toi. Demanda Sakura.

-Aucune idée! Je ne l'avais jamais encore rencontrée jusqu'à présent. La tournure des événements m'échappe totalement.

-Tu n'es pas la seule. Moi aussi, je suis complètement perdue. Pour commencer, Zetsu Noir trahit Madara. Ensuite, il s'accapare du chakra de tout le monde. Et pour finir, Madara prend l'apparence de cette femme. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie à la fin?

-Ce chakra...C'est à un niveau complètement différent de ce qu'avait Madara. Nota Sasuke. Un tel chakra peut-il vraiment exister?

Kakashi fixa le corps de son ancien coéquipier et ami. Maintenant qu'Obito avait exécuté le Cycle Éternel des Réincarnations sur Madara et avait été libéré de l'emprise de Zetsu Noir, seule la mort l'attendit. Ne prêtant pas la moindre attention sur Obito, Hinata préféra s'efforcer de trouver des réponses concernant l'apparition inattendue de cette étrangère cornue sur le champ de bataille. Bien que son père lui avait transmis diverses choses concernant le Byakugan et l'histoire de son clan durant sa vie. Jamais, il ne lui avait parlée de cette femme aux long cheveux gris. Hésitante un peu au début et voulant à tout prix connaître son identité, elle finit par oser s'adresser à Kaguya.

-Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous exactement?

-Il est tout à fait consternant que l'actuelle descendante de Hamura ignore même jusqu'à mon nom. Déclara Kaguya sans même regarder Hinata.

-Hamura? Mais de qui parlez-vous au juste? Ce nom m'est totalement inconnu.

-Peu importe! Sachez que cette terre est sous ma responsabilité. Je ne peux vous laisser la ravager plus longtemps. Arrêtons ces combats!

Les derniers mots de Kaguya étonnèrent tout le monde, surtout Naruto. Avait-il vraiment sous les yeux Kaguya Otsutsuki, mère considérée comme «terrible» par l'Ermite Rikudo lui-même? Il était persuadé de devoir livrer un combat acharné contre cette femme au chakra démesuré et non d'entendre une proposition pacifique.

-Euh, on fait quoi? Demanda Naruto à Kaguya.

-Là...Vous allez disparaître maintenant.

Lorsque Kaguya prononçait ces mots, elle fit transférer instantanément Naruto et ses compagnons, ainsi que le corps d'Obito au cœur d'un volcan rempli de lave en fusion.

 **Comme on pouvait s'en douter Kaguya est finalement apparue sur le champ de bataille. On sait déjà comment Naruto et Sasuke échapperont au magma, mais qu'en sera-t-il de leurs compagnons? Réponse mercredi prochain. Sinon, avez-vous aimé le petit moment de tendresse avec Naruto et Hinata? Vous avez aussi découvert les effets néfastes de l'Amejisuto Byakugan, mais il y a encore 1 ou 2 choses surprenantes que vous verrez ultérieurement. Un point qui restera toujours énigmatique dans le manga: Kaguya et Hamura sont-ils connus du clan Hyuga bien qu'ils possèdent tout deux le Byakugan ou pas du tout?**


	7. Dimension de lave

**Chapitre 7: Dimension de lave**

Naruto et tous les autres se retrouvèrent en train de chuter dans la lave après avoir été mystérieusement entraînés dans cet endroit par Kaguya.

-Non, pas ça. S'écria Sakura horrifiée par la vue du magma.

-Est-ce de la lave ou un genjutsu? S'interrogea Kakashi. Non! Cette sensation, c'est la réalité.

-Si on ne trouve pas rapidement une solution, on va tous brûler vifs. Pensa Hinata horrifiée. Sauf si...

Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke invoqua son faucon Garuda et atterrit sur son dos.

-Sasuke! Par ici! Hurla Naruto en désignant Kakashi, Sakura et Hinata en train de se précipiter vers le magma.

Hésitant pendant une seconde, Sasuke ordonna finalement à Garuda de servir de ses serres pour attraper Naruto aux épaules.

-Que fais-tu? Moi, je ne... Protesta Naruto.

Angoissé pour ses amis, Naruto tourna la tête et vit une créature hybride volante constitué de chakra améthyste de plus de trois mètres en train de battre des ailes avec en son centre Hinata et son Amejisuto Byakugan activé. Cette créature de chakra posséda la tête, les ailes et les serres d'un aigle ainsi que l'abdomen, les pattes arrières et la queue d'un lion. Grâce à cette mystérieuse technique, Hinata était parvenue miraculeusement à sauver Sakura et Kakashi du magma en les attrapant fermement avec les serres de sa créature. Naruto, très surpris, vit même que le corps d'Obito n'avait pas fini dans la lave. Au contraire, il était épinglé au mur par un kunai dans la main.

-Je ne comprends pas! Comment est-ce que... Demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

-Hinata a libéré le chakra de tous ses tenketsus grâce à son Amejisuto Byakugan et recouvert ainsi son corps dans un immense linceul de chakra comme un genre de Susano. Quant à Obito, il est maintenu par un kunai lancé par Kakashi juste avant qu'Hinata ne se saisisse de lui.

-Sakura-san, Kakashi-sensei! Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Hinata.

-Hinata, c'est quoi cette chose? S'interrogea Sakura effarée.

-C'est surprenant, n'est-ce-pas? C'est une autre aptitude de mon Amejisuto Byakugan. Je suis parvenue à déployer mon chakra, un peu comme Naruto-kun le fait avec Kyubi, et à créer cette créature volante pour nous maintenir en l'air, même si je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait.

-Elle peut même utiliser son chakra de cette façon? Constata Kakashi étonné. Enfin, on ne va pas s'en plaindre tant que ça nous permet d'éviter de finir en court-bouillon.

Puis, Kakashi se tourna vers Obito et s'excusa au fond de lui de la manière rude dont il avait sauvé Obito.

-Malgré tout, Hinata! Tu nous as sauvés. Franchement, merci! S'exclama Sakura soulagée.

-C'est Naruto-kun qu'il faudrait remercier. S'il n'avait pas régénéré mon chakra, nous ne serions plus là. Nous avons eu de la chance.

Malgré tout, Hinata écourta sa joie car en scrutant les environs de cet étrange endroit avec son dojutsu, elle ne vit que des étendues de lave sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Même leurs amis retenus captifs par le Mugen Tsukuyomi furent introuvables. Quel fut donc ce monde étrange où Kaguya les avait entraînés? Illusion ou réalité? Le mystère demeura toujours entier jusqu'au moment où le bandeau frontal de Sakura glissait en raison de la chaleur ambiante et tombait dans la lave sous les yeux horrifiés de Hinata, Sakura et Kakashi. Il n'en resta plus rien et cela confirma les doutes de Kakashi à propos de cet endroit.

-Effectivement, ce n'était pas un genjutsu. Nous-a-t-elle propulsés dans une autre dimension via l'invocation?

-Bien joué! Hinata! Kakashi-sensei! Déclara Naruto avec le sourire.

-Regarde devant toi, Naruto! Lui somma Sasuke. Je vais être franc avec toi. Le monde sera condamné si l'un de nous meurt. Seuls ton Yin et mon Yang sont en mesure de sceller cette femme devant nous. Si nous échouons, l'humanité périra. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mourir, à aucun prix. Quand le Mugen Tsukuyomi a été lancé, les autres ont été épargnés car ils étaient près de toi. Un pur hasard, en somme. Tu as compris?

-Oui! Répondit Naruto.

La réponse nette et affirmative de Naruto choqua énormément Sakura et Hinata. La froideur de Sasuke avait-elle fini par déteindre sur Naruto?

-Oui, j'ai parfaitement compris où tu voulais en venir. Mais dans ce genre de circonstances, je ne contrôle pas les mouvements de mon corps. Il bouge tout seul.

Les paroles de Naruto firent ressurgir en Sasuke de lointains souvenirs. Il se remémora la fois où il avait affronté Haku au pays des Vagues lors de leur toute première mission de rang A en tant que Genin. Malgré le piège évident tendu par Haku, Sasuke n'avait pas pu résisté à se ruer sur Naruto pour le protéger au risque d'être tué. Ce fut plus fort que lui.

-En fait, je suis certain que tu comprends parfaitement de quoi je parle, Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun! Je suis rassurée. J'avais peur que tu deviennes aussi froid que Sasuke-kun. Songea Hinata souriante.

-Sasuke-kun a raison. Mais, merci Naruto! Pensa Sakura en séchant ses larmes.

Mécontente de voir que tout le groupe avait réussi à survivre, Kaguya activa son Byakugan et lança avec sa longue chevelure des aiguilles en direction des deux garçons. Sasuke dressa aussitôt une protection partielle Susano bloquant la plupart des aiguilles, mais plusieurs d'entre elles réussirent à se planter dans l'aile gauche de Garuda.

-Le Byakugan! Merde! Elle a visé les points vitaux du faucon. Je vais devoir utiliser le Susano.

Mais Sasuke constata qu'une des aiguilles avait atteint son bras, l'empêchant du même coup d'invoquer Susano. Avec son aile blessée, Garuda ne pouvait plus voler et commençait à chuter dangereusement dans le magma avec Naruto et Sasuke à son bord sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hinata.

-Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Malheur! Je suis trop éloignée pour leur porter secours.

Pendant ce temps au champ de bataille, les bâtons noirs implantés dans le dos d'Hashirama par Madara commencèrent à se désintégrer. Désormais, le Senju put bouger librement à nouveau. De leur côté, Tobirama et Hiruzen se dirigèrent hâtivement vers l'endroit où ils avaient ressenti le puissant chakra de Kaguya avant que celle-ci n'emmenât le groupe de Naruto au cœur du volcan. A Konoha, Minato vit les sphères noires de Madara posées sur son manteau disparaître. Cela signifia-t-il que Madara avait été vaincu? Mais ce ne fut pas le plus important pour lui. La seule chose qui l'importait, ce fut de retourner au champ de bataille afin de savoir si Naruto était toujours vivant.

A l'intérieur du volcan, Hinata avait les yeux fermés. Voir Naruto et Sasuke tomber dans la lave fut au-dessus de ses forces. Lorsqu'elle osa les rouvrir à nouveau, Hinata était aussi euphorique que surprise. Elle avait sous ses yeux Naruto en train de flotter dans les airs et de tenir Sasuke et son faucon avec ses bras de chakra.

-Naruto-kun! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu peux voler?

-Maintenant que j'y pense, Madara pouvait aussi voler après avoir obtenu le chakra du Rikudo. Remarqua Kakashi.

Ravi de sa nouvelle aptitude, Naruto invoqua un clone. Alors que Kaguya fixait Naruto, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer son fils Hagoromo pour une raison inconnue. Après avoir ramené Sasuke vers lui, Naruto utilisa trois autres bras de chakra dont il se servit aussitôt pour se saisir de Kakashi, Sakura et Hinata.

-C'est bon, Hinata, tu peux annuler ton jutsu. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Hinata s'exécuta et désactiva son dojutsu. Son Byakugan reprit son aspect habituel et la créature hybride de chakra disparut. Puis, Naruto confia ses amis à son clone.

-Prends soin de Sakura-chan, Hinata et Kakashi-sensei!

-Le chakra est à moi seule! Déclara Kaguya irritée par la résistance de ses adversaires.

Sasuke profita d'être en sécurité pour retirer l'aiguille plantée dans son bras, puis se prépara à affronter la déesse lapin en compagnie de Naruto. Hinata contempla avec dépit la silhouette du blond car elle souhaita tellement l'aider à combattre Kaguya. Mais, elle vit bien que c'était pas une adversaire à sa portée. Désormais, les seules personnes à mettre un terme à toute cette folie furent Naruto et Sasuke. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, ce fut d'être présente à ses côtés par la pensée.

-Je vais fusionner tous les chakra en un seul, comme avant. Hurla Kaguya avec le Byakugan activé en chargeant Naruto et Sasuke.

Naruto fut le premier à réagir et envoya un immense poing de chakra. Mais, Kaguya répliqua en envoyant à son tour un poing de chakra. L'onde de choc des deux attaques fut particulièrement violente et éblouissante et provoqua même une ouverture dans le cratère du volcan. Naruto et Kaguya s'envoyèrent simultanément une série de poings gigantesques de chakra qui s'entrechoquaient. La confrontation évolua en un bras de fer où Kaguya prenait peu à peu le dessus alors que Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Finalement, Naruto reçut un poing de chakra en plein visage et fut violemment repoussé en arrière.

-Maintenant, Sasuke!

Plus haut, Sasuke fut placé en embuscade au dessus de Kaguya trop concentrée sur Naruto et fonça vers elle avec Susano sous sa forme complète. Les sabres de Susano furent sur le point d'atteindre Kaguya qui restait immobile. Mais, une forte explosion se produit lors de l'impact et le Susano se désagrégea. L'onde de choc fut si puissante que Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient à l'extérieur du cratère du volcan.

-Sasuke! Zut, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Pesta Naruto en train de tournoyer à toute vitesse.

Naruto vit horrifié Sasuke en train de se précipiter vers le magma. La seconde d'après, Sasuke apparut dans le dos de Naruto tout en le percutant et en s'agrippant fermement à sa cheville gauche.

-Sasuke!

-Même Susano ne fonctionne pas.

Pendant ce temps, le clone de Naruto ,en compagnie de ses passagers, se dirigea vers le corps d'Obito accroché à la paroi.

-Profitons-en pour récupérer Obito!

Emmener Obito avec eux n'enchanta guère Hinata qui ne comprenait pas le souhait de Naruto à sauver l'homme qui avait provoqué la mort de son cousin. Mais elle fut loin de se douter qu'Obito avait finalement trahi Madara auparavant et aussi sauver Naruto de la mort lorsque Kurama lui avait été extirpé. De son côté, Naruto utilisa l'une de ses sphères noires flottantes pour créer un disque suffisamment grand auquel Sasuke pouvait se tenir dessus.

-Ah j'avais oublié que tu pouvais utiliser le machin Shunshin. Je me suis inquiété.

-Tout comme cette technique...C'est grâce aux pouvoirs que nous avons hérités de l'ermite Rikudo. Mais si on n'arrive pas à la sceller, tout cela aura été inutile.

-Ouep!

Kaguya ouvrit une sorte de portail noir et s'y engouffra aussitôt avant de disparaître sous les yeux de Naruto et Sasuke. La déesse apparut ensuite derrière Naruto et Sasuke. Sentant sa présence, les deux garçons se mirent à trembler et se retournèrent lentement avant de se faire saisir au menton par Kaguya. A leur grande surprise, ils virent Kaguya en train de verser des larmes.

-Je ne peux plus bouger. Remarqua Naruto.

Une matière noire sortit des bras de Kaguya et recouvrit chacune une moitié du corps de Naruto et Sasuke.

-Elle absorbe notre chakra, Sasuke!

-Voir Kaguya me rappelle ses 2 fils. Déclara une voix qui était celle de Zetsu Noir. N'est-ce pas adorable? Kaguya a été scellée par ses propres enfants. Quelle mère pathétique!

-Pourquoi Rikudo a scellé sa propre mère? Il avait pourtant scellé Jubi.

-Je crois qu'il y a des événements qui vous échappent

-Qui es-tu Zetsu Noir? Lui demanda Sasuke.

-Je suis le fils de Kaguya. Lui répondit Zetsu Noir avec une voix moins grave que d'habitude.

-Quoi?

-J'ai tout mémorisé depuis le moment où ma mère n'était plus là et j'en ai constitué une histoire. L'histoire des shinobis a été écrite pour la résurrection de ma mère.

-Aah! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? Demanda Naruto étonné.

-Si tu connais le nom de ma mère, c'est que tu as rencontré Hagoromo. Il est possible de le rencontrer grâce au pouvoir de la transmigration et ainsi recevoir le pouvoir de sceller ma mère.

-Quoi? Nous voulons seulement sceller Jubi.

-C'est rare de voir les transmigrants d'Indra et d'Asura collaborer de manière aussi efficace. Puisque que vous n'avez l'air de rien savoir, je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire pendant que j'absorbe votre chakra. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ma mère a été scellée par ses deux fils. Il s'agissait d'un sceau extrêmement puissant. Jubi est devenu le noyau du Chibaku Tenseu et c'est ainsi que la lune fut créée. Mais je suis né, juste avant la création de la Lune. De sorte que ma mère puisse être un jour ramenée à la vie. Je vais vous montrer. Je n'ai pas de bonbons, mais je peux vous montrer des images.

Comme il le leur avait annoncés, Zetsu Noir fit apparaître des images mentales dans leurs esprits.

-D'abord le Jubi, il n'y avait pas que l'Arbre Divin. Ma mère en faisait partie, elle aussi. Ce n'était pas l'incarnation de l'Arbre Divin qui essayait de reprendre son fruit de chakra. C'était la volonté de ma mère qui essayait de reprendre le chakra qui avait été partagé entre ses 2 fils. Même Hagoromo n'était pas au courant de ça. Il ne savait même pas que je préparais le retour de ma mère. Hagoromo, qui n'était au courant de rien, éleva Indra et Ashura...et créa même quelque chose d'aussi stupide que le Ninshu. Cependant, j'ai pu utiliser tout ça pour faire revivre ma mère. Quand Indra a perdu la guerre pour la domination du Ninshu, je l'ai tenté. Et ainsi, j'ai décidé que ses descendants, le clan Uchiwa, seraient les acteurs de mon histoire. J'ai également réparé en partie les idioties écrites par Hagoromo.

-Tu veux dire...! Comprit Sasuke.

-Oui...Le monument de pierre laissé par Hagoromo. J'ai changé le texte. J'ai écrit que seul le Mugen Tsukuyomi pourrait sauver les Uchiwa. Grâce à ça, vous avez pu jouer votre rôle à la perfection, vous les Uchiwa. Indra et les Uchiwa. Ashura et les Senju. Ils se sont battus pour le pouvoir. Même après ça, j'ai continué d'approcher les réincarnations de chaque clan et j'ai essayé de les faire s'éveiller au Rinnegan, mais j'ai échoué à chaque fois.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais tourné vers les descendants du frère d'Hagoromo si tu convoitais le Rinnegan? Demanda Naruto.

-Hamura avait beau être le frère jumeau d'Hagoromo, il n'a rien jamais rien eu d'autre que le Byakugan depuis sa naissance. De plus, après avoir scellé ma mère, il est parti vivre sur la Lune fraîchement créée pour veiller sur le Gedo Mazo.

-Si Hamura possédait le Byukugan comme sa mère et qu'il est parti sur la Lune, comment se fait-il que le clan Hyuga le possède également?

-Avant de quitter la Terre, sa lignée continua malgré tout à exister pour devenir le clan Hyuga que nous connaissons aujourd'hui avec le Byakugan comme attribut héréditaire. Mais leur force n'égala pas celui des Otsutsuki et leur clan n'a donc jamais représenté le moindre intérêt pour moi.

-Rappelle-moi qui t'a botté le cul de manière déconcertante? Annonça ironiquement Naruto.

-Bref! Reprit Zetsu Noir agacé. Pour en revenir à mon récit, quand Madara Uchiwa et Hashirama Senju sont devenus les réincarnations, je fus persuadé que Madara pouvait le faire et que ce serait la première étape vers la renaissance de ma mère. Cependant, Madara perdit son combat face à Hashirama Senju. Pour les shinobis, le cadavre de Madara était comme un coffre au trésor. Tobirama, qui étudiait le Sharingan, décida de ne pas s'en débarrasser et le cacha dans les profondeurs de la forêt de Konoha. Mais, Madara n'était pas stupide. Avec le Mangekyo Sharingan, on peut créer des techniques qui ne s'activeront qu'après un certain temps.

-Après un certain temps? Comme la fois où j'ai utilisé Amaterasu pour la première fois? Demanda Sasuke.

-Oui! C'est la même chose que lorsqu'Itachi a laissé son Amaterasu dans ton œil, Sasuke. Madara avait mis Izanagi dans son œil droit. En sacrifiant son œil droit, il falsifia la réalité et fut ressuscité. Il mit un clone à la place de son cadavre. Ensuite, il vomit la partie de chair d'Hashirama qu'il avait mordue durant le combat et l'implanta dans ses blessures. Avec ça, il put s'éveiller au Rinnegan et invoquer le Gedo Mazo.

-Minute! Le Gedo Mazo était sur la Lune. Pourquoi Hamura n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher? Demanda Naruto.

-Une personne morte depuis bien des siècles pouvait difficilement empêcher Madara de s'en emparer, tu ne crois pas? Une fois, le Gedo Mazo en main, il décida d'y cultiver les cellules d'Hashirama et essaya de vivre encore plus longtemps. Cela provoqua la naissance des Zetsu Blancs par accident. Mais, en réalité, ce n'était que des gens qui avaient autrefois été piégés dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Je les ai tout simplement fait sortir de la statue. «Deux forces opposées peuvent créer toutes sortes de choses en travaillent ensemble». Tel qu'écrit sur le monument de pierre, Madara renforça son lien avec Hashirama.

-Quand es-tu entré au service de Madara? Demanda Sasuke. Et comment Kabuto s'est-il débrouillé pour ressusciter Madara avec l'Edo Tensei?

-J'ai fait en sorte que Madara me greffe sur le corps du Zetsu Blanc original en tant que «sa volonté» en lui laissant croire qu'il en avait eu l'idée afin de me dévouer aux Uchiwa. J'ai démarré Akatsuki, un projet pour récupérer les Biju et les mener à la guerre. Et pour augmenter notre puissance militaire, j'ai fait en sorte que Kabuto découvre le corps de Madara et ce, durant le Conseil des 5 Kages où j'étais séparé du Zetsu Blanc. De plus, je l'ai incité à utiliser ce cadavre en tant qu'atout pour inviter Obito à collaborer. Par contre, je n'avais pas prévu que l'Akatsuki subirait autant de pertes, que Nagato et Konan nous trahiraient et encore moins que je manquerais moi-même d'être tué à cause de l'Amejisuto Byukugan de la gamine. Mais malgré tout, le Mugen Tsukuyomi a été activé. Et en récupérant le chakra qui s'y disperse, ma mère a pu revivre.

-Je...vous hais. Hagoromo...Hamura...Vous êtes miens. Déclara Kaguya remplie de haine avec son Byakugan activé.

-Mon rôle est terminé. Nous devons retourner auprès de ma mère, la déesse toute puissante. Conclut Zetsu Noir.

Après avoir entendu le long récit de Zetsu Noir, Naruto éprouva tout au fond de lui un sentiment de colère et d'amertume. Savoir que tant de gens avaient été manipulés par Zetsu Noir depuis des siècles juste pour un but aussi égoïste et inique que ramener sa mère Kaguya dans leur monde l'écœura fortement.

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir créé l'histoire des Shinobis! Hurla Naruto en se libérant de la matière noire avec sa main droite libre ainsi que Sasuke. Et aussi! Une mère devrait être heureuse lorsque ses fils deviennent indépendants!

-Tu te rebelles trop...Avoua Zetsu Noir qui se réfugiait dans la manche gauche de Kaguya. Ma mère est la fondatrice du chakra. Des mômes comme vous ne pourront rien faire.

-Nous devons créer une ouverture pour pouvoir utiliser la technique de sceau, Naruto. Suggéra Sasuke.

-Ouais! On va devoir utiliser ça. «Cette technique»!

 **Ce nouveau chapitre entame donc la seconde partie de la fiction. Que pensez-vous du nouveau jutsu de Hinata? La créature hybride de chakra représente en fait un griffon. Pendant longtemps, j'avais pensé à une invocation tel un lion volant ou un aigle vu qu'Hinata est toujours affiliée à un lion ou un aigle (dans les fanarts). Mais, cela aura fait doublon avec le faucon de Sasuke. Je me suis donc penché sur un genre de Susano réservé à l'Amejisuto Byakugan. Le griffon est constitué généralement du corps d'un aigle et d'un lion, donc ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour Hinata. Pour le moment, je suis en pleine écriture et je n'ai fait pour l'instant que trois chapitres qui font plus état de brouillon. Comme ça n'aurait pas été sympa de vous laisser en plein cliffhanger concernant la lave, j'ai mis en ligne ce chapitre. Il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres avant un moment, mais n'ayez crainte je continue à travailler sur la fiction car cela me tient trop à cœur pour que je laisse tomber. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas évident de rester proche de l'histoire originale tout en tenant de la présence de Hinata. Quand j'estimerai que la seconde partie sera nickel, je vous en informerai. Alors, portez-vous bien d'ici là.**

 **PS : je remercie de tout cœur tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début de ma fic, ainsi que ceux qui sont arrivés entre-temps. S'il y a des fautes ou des doublons, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir pour que je puisse corriger. Sinon, je laisserai également en message privé le lien de la critique (en anglais) qui m'a inspirée à écrire cette fic. Il y a vraiment des points très intéressants.**


	8. Dimension de glace

**Finalement** **de retour après cinq semaines d'absence à peaufiner la seconde partie de ma fiction. Votre patience est récompensée. Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre hebdomadaire.**

 **Chapitre 8 : Dimension de glace.**

Désormais libérés de l'emprise de Kaguya et Zetsu Noir, Naruto et Sasuke firent face à Kaguya toujours en train de flotter dans les airs, bien déterminé à faire tout leur possible pour la sceller.

-Et c'est quoi «cette technique», plus exactement? Demanda Sasuke intrigué.

-En fait, c'est un peu farfelu. Alors, écoute-moi bien Sasuke!

-J'ignore ce que vous complotez, mais ma mère peut absorber tous les jutsus. Prévint Zetsu Noir toujours dissimulé en Kaguya. Quoique vous fassiez, c'est inutile. Vous allez tout juste mourir en vain. Puis, ce sera le tour de vos compagnons. Et pour finir la gamine qui m'a humilié, son agonie sera extrêmement longue et douloureuse. Je m'en réjouis à l'avance.

-Quel mauvais perdant tu fais. Le nargua Naruto.

Derrière une paroi, le clone de Naruto maintint toujours ses passagers en flottant dans les airs tandis que Sakura et Hinata observaient la bataille.

-Comment ça se passe? Voulut savoir Kakashi qui ne pouvait pas suivre le combat.

-Pour le moment, ils sont en train de s'observer. Lui répondit Sakura.

-Je vois. Conclut Kakashi.

-Vous avez remarqué? Fit remarquer Hinata. Son mode opératoire est légèrement différent du Jûken malgré quelques similitudes. Elle a recours à des aiguilles capillaires pour atteindre les tenketsus à distance et peut même envoyer des poings de chakra. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. Mais ce qui m'a le plus déconcertée, c'est la manière et la facilité dont elle nous a fait venir ici. Comment a-t-elle fait? Le Byakugan n'est pas capable de faire cela.

-Il n'en est pas capable, tu dis? En même temps, je doute fortement que le Byakugan puisse nous entraîner de force dans cette dimension sans pour autant que ce soit un genjutsu. C'est d'un niveau qui dépasse l'entendement. On dirait plus...une déesse.

-Comment tu comptes l'affronter, Naruto? Demanda Sakura.

-Il se peut que ce soit la dernière fois. Mais on doit tout donner tout ce que l'on a. Comme on a toujours fait, d'ailleurs.

Le clone de Naruto commença à poser sur le torse d'Obito, bien décidé à le sauver à n'importe quel prix. Mais allait-il y parvenir malgré le fait qu'Obito avait utilisé contre son gré le Cycle Éternel des Réincarnations et ensuite maintenu en vie par Zetsu Noir? Cela sembla impossible. Pourtant, le miracle eut lieu. Obito commença à émettre une faible inspiration à la plus grande joie de Naruto.

-Tu déconnes? Demanda Sasuke à Naruto.

-Non tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, on ne saura pas.

Quoique fusse la stratégie de Naruto, cela sembla provoquer chez Sasuke une certaine gène.

-J'ai travaillé secrètement et plus longtemps même que le Rasengan. Ça vaut largement le coup de l'essayer.

-Bon si ça peut créer une ouverture dans la défense de l'adversaire...Pourquoi pas, mon œil gauche est prêt.

Naruto et Sasuke décidèrent de mettre leur plan en action. Sasuke utilisa Amaterasu pour engloutir Kaguya, mais les flammes noires furent absorbées en un instant. Profitant du moment, Naruto fondit vers elle.

-Ils avancent. S'écria Sakura.

-J'ignore quel est votre plan, mais je crois en vous. Pensa Hinata.

-Tiens, prends ça! Annonça Naruto.

Naruto fit appel à plusieurs clones. Kaguya activa son Byakugan pour se préparer à le contrer.

-Technique du Harem – Sexy Inversé!

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, les clones se métamorphosèrent en différents types d'hommes souriants intégralement nus. Ce spectacle inattendu choqua Kaguya qui avait les yeux dans le vide. Sakura fut à la fois hypnotisée et fascinée avec un petit saignement de nez. Hinata fut entièrement rouge jusqu'aux oreilles devant une telle vision, le cerveau en ébullition. Kakashi fut un peu surpris, bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi loufoque.

-J'y crois pas! Il était vraiment sérieux cet abruti. Pensa Sasuke.

-C'est une technique qui marche toujours sur les adversaires très puissants. Annonça fièrement Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, c'est extrêmement gênant. Songea Hinata toute rouge.

-Quel idiooooooot! Se plaignit Sakura. Comment peux-tu utiliser un jutsu pareil dans cette situation? Ça a peut-être marché sur Hinata et moi, mais il n'y a aucun moyen que ce jutsu puisse fonctionner sur une déesse comme elle.

Mais au désarroi de Sakura, Naruto réussit pourtant à frapper violemment Kaguya au visage d'un direct du gauche.

-Non, j'hallucine, ça a marché. S'écria Sakura.

-Bi...Bien joué Naruto-kun! Dit Hinata ravie malgré le visage encore rouge.

-T'es peut-être la fondatrice du chakra ou je ne sais quoi, mais je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais vu un tel jutsu. C'est ça l'histoire des shinobis, espèce d'enflure!

-Maintenant, Naruto! Ordonna Sasuke.

-Ouais!

Sans perdre de temps, Sasuke utilisa son Rinnegan sur Kaguya pour la faire apparaître entre lui et Naruto, comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de leur combat avec Madara.

-Il est vraiment imprévisible. Constata Kakashi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le ninjutsu pervers de Naruto serve à sauver le monde. Est-ce que vous voyez-ça, Jiraya-sama?

Naruto et Sasuke placèrent leurs mains en direction de Kaguya. La stratégie loufoque de Naruto sembla bien parti pour réussir car les deux garçons furent sur le point d'apposer le sceau sur la déesse. Mais, Kaguya ne dit pas son dernier mot et activa son œil de Jubi. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent instantanément enfermés dans un bloc géant de glace.

-C'est froid! Qu'est-ce-que... Se demanda Naruto.

-De la glace? S'interrogea Sasuke.

Profitant que Naruto et Sasuke ne pouvaient plus bouger à cause de la glace, Kaguya ouvrit un nouveau portail noir semblable à celui du monde de lave et s'y engouffra aussitôt pour ne laisser derrière elle qu'un clone de glace.

-Elle a disparu. Constata Naruto.

-Elle doit pouvoir se déplacer entre les dimensions. Remarqua Sasuke.

Naruto vit un peu plus loin un autre portail noir apparaître avec Kaguya qui en ressortait. Loin d'ici, le clone de Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Sakura et Obito se retrouvèrent également dans ce monde composés de canyons et de montagnes gelées à l'infini.

-Naruto, où est Sasuke-kun? Demanda Sakura

-Quel est cet endroit? S'interrogea Kakashi.

-C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Constata Hinata. Il y a encore quelques secondes, nous étions au-dessus d'une étendue de lave. Et ce froid que je ressens sur mon corps n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination.

-Naruto, quelle technique peut bien faire ça? Voulut savoir Sakura.

-Hein? Hmm...Je pense que c'est... Bafouilla le clone.

-C'est la même sensation que lorsqu'elle nous a envoyé dans le monde de lave. Intervint Kakashi. Ça doit être le même type de technique. Elle peut remodeler le monde d'un seul coup comme un genjutsu.

-Cette fois, c'est un monde gelé. Comment fait-elle une telle chose? Tu n'en as pas une idée, Hinata?

-Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certaine. Mais peut-être que son œil frontal est à l'origine de ce jutsu particulier. Je me souviens que Madara avait projeté son œil sur la Lune et tout le monde s'était retrouvé paralysé en un instant. Donc, téléporter instantanément n'importe qui dans une autre dimension avec ne doit être qu'une formalité pour elle. Qui sait? Le monde de lave et celui-ci ne sont sans doute qu'un prélude et que le pire reste à venir.

-Raaaaaah! C'est pas très rassurant ce que tu dis. Se plaignit Naruto.

-N'empêche que je suis de plus en plus intriguée. Pensa silencieusement Hinata. Le Byakugan de cette femme ne fait que renforcer mon opinion sur mon lien de sang avec elle, bien que j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Mais pourquoi?

De son côté, Kaguya fit sortir Zetsu Noir de chacune de ses manches, bien décidée une fois de plus à absorber le chakra de Naruto et Sasuke. Ressentant le danger, Sasuke commença par utiliser Amaterasu pour détruire le clone de glace, puis eut recours à Kagutsuchi pour se libérer lui-même et Naruto de la glace.

-Ah, désolé, mon Sexy Jutsu n'a pas marché. S'excusa Naruto auprès de Sasuke.

-Pfff... T'as vraiment cru qu'on allait la battre avec ça? Cette fois, on va utiliser mes stratégies.

-Mère, ils sont coriaces. Il faut les isoler et s'en occuper l'un après l'autre. Proposa Zetsu Noir.

Après avoir écouté les conseils de Zetsu Noir, Kaguya fit apparaître à sa droite un nouveau portail et glissa son bras à l'intérieur. Sasuke se fit soudainement saisir au col par le bras de Kaguya et se retrouva entraîné de force dans le second portail pour se retrouver seul au beau milieu d'un gigantesque désert avec rempli de dunes de sable à l'infini.

-Où suis-je? S'interrogea Sasuke.

Naruto se précipita rapidement vers le portail et tenta d'utiliser ses mains pour le garder ouvert. Peine perdue, le portail finit par se refermer malgré tout.

-Voilà, comme ça vous n'êtes plus en mesure de sceller ma mère. Annonça Zetsu Noir. Je vais pouvoir commencer à absorber tout votre chakra.

Kaguya passa à la contre-attaque et ouvrit un portail pour se saisir de Naruto comme elle l'avait fait avec Sasuke quelques instants auparavant. Mais, Naruto parvint à l'éviter et s'envola vers le ciel pour se mettre en sécurité.

-Tu as d'excellents réflexes. Nota Zetsu Noir.

-Il faut absolument que je retrouve Sasuke.

Kaguya agrandit davantage le portail et s'y cacha complètement, bien décidée à prendre Naruto par surprise à tout moment.

-Génial, comme ça, je ne peux pas prévoir où elle va apparaître.

Maintenant que Kaguya risquait de ressurgir à tout instant, Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de scruter les environs. Soudain, le sol enneigé se mit à trembler fortement. Le séisme se succéda alors à une avalanche avec des pics de glace en direction de Naruto qui n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver.

Loin d'ici, Kakashi adossa Obito contre une paroi de glace pendant que Hinata scrutait les environs avec son Byakugan.

-Alors, sommes-nous les seuls à avoir été transportés dans cet endroit? Demanda Sakura à Hinata.

-Manifestement, non. Les autres sont également ici, mais je ne parviens pas à détecter le chakra de Sasuke-kun. Aurait-il été tué?

-C'est vrai que depuis quelques instants, je n'arrive pas à ressentir la présence de Sasuke. Pourtant, il était bien ici avec mon original. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe là-bas?

-Sasuke-kun! Où donc es-tu passé? Pensa Sakura inquiète.

La disparation inexpliquée de Sasuke plongea Hinata dans une très profonde culpabilité pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait avec Zetsu Noir auparavant. Résultat, Kaguya était apparue dans leur monde et les avait séparés probablement à jamais de tous les gens qu'ils connaissaient. Et pour finir, Sasuke était porté disparu. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait au départ en se joignant à eux, ce fut de les aider et non empirer la situation. Ce fut le désastre de trop pour Hinata qui finissait par craquer en s'écroulant à genoux.

-Tout est entièrement de ma faute. Si j'avais éliminé Zetsu Noir à temps lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée, nous ne serions dans une situation aussi désespérée. Je n'apporte rien d'autre que le malheur et la mort autour de moi.

-Hinata, cesse de te culpabiliser! Tenta de la réconforter le clone. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. S'il faut blâmer quelqu'un, c'est ce pourri de Zetsu Noir et personne d'autre. Il avait tout orchestré depuis le début en se faisant passer pour un simple subalterne de Madara.

-N'oublie pas Hinata que tu étais prête à me protéger de Madara. Ajouta Sakura. Sans compter que tu nous a mêmes sauvés Kakashi-sensei et moi du magma tout à l'heure. Alors, je t'interdis te dire que tu apportes la mort et le malheur.

-Je vous remercie infiniment. J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir comme amis. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de mettre un terme à tout ça. Beaucoup de sang a déjà coulé et ce, même avant cette guerre. Il y a eu Asuma-sensei, Jiraya-sama, Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san, Neji-ni-san et tant d'autres encore qui ont perdu la vie à cause de l'ambition démesurée de l'Akatsuki.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata! On mettra fin à ce cauchemar quelque soit le prix. Promit le clone.

Après avoir été réconfortée par ses amis, Hinata sentit sa motivation revenir en elle et se releva à nouveau, plus déterminée que jamais.

-Pour en revenir à Zetsu Noir. Reprit Kakashi. Aurais-tu par hasard découvert qui il est vraiment, Naruto? A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est lui l'instigateur de tout cela.

-Oui, mais je vous préviens. Cela risque fort de ne pas vous faire très plaisir, mais je vais vous révéler ce qu'a appris mon original.

A cet instant précis, Obito se réveilla. Redoutant une quelconque attaque de sa part, Hinata fut aussitôt sur la défensive.

-Relax, Hinata! Il n'y a rien à craindre d'Obito. La rassura le clone. Au contraire, il s'est repenti et s'est même rebellé contre Madara.

-J'ai du mal à y croire, mais si tu lui fais confiance. Alors, je le ferai également.

-Où suis-je? Demanda Obito un peu confus.

-Obito! Je suis ravi de te voir sain et sauf.

-Kakashi! Je ne suis...pas mort?

-J'ai fait en sorte de t'aider à t'en remettre. Expliqua le clone. Mais...

-Oui, je sais. Par contre, je m'aperçois que mon corps est recouvert de bleus et de brûlures. J'en conclus que Zetsu Noir m'a forcé à vous combattre et que vous n'avez pas eu d'autre choix que de contre-attaquer.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Répondit Kakashi pour briser le sentiment de gêne et de silence qui s'était installé dans le groupe.

-D'accord. Mais j'y pense. Avez-vous vaincu Madara?

-Non...à vrai dire, la situation a beaucoup changé.

-Je vais t'expliquer! Je vais aussi te faire part de tout ce qui concerne l'ermite Rikudo, Kaguya et le sceau. Annonça le clone.

-J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... Ça signifie en gros, que vous n'avez pas encore réussi à vaincre l'adversaire, c'est ça? Dans ce cas, conduis-moi là-bas, s'il te plaît. On en discutera en chemin.

-Je ne ressens plus la présence de Sasuke. Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que mon véritable corps est très tendu. Ça doit être particulièrement dangereux d'aller là-bas.

-Je ne sais pas si on sera d'une aide quelconque ou au contraire si on risque de vous gêner. Hésita Sakura. Mais il vaut mieux qu'on y soit, sait-on jamais, on peut peut-être vous être utiles.

-Nous avons survécu jusqu'à maintenant. Ajouta Hinata. Alors, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rester les bras croisés pendant que nos amis risquent leurs vies.

-D'ailleurs, si on ne parvient pas à vaincre cette Kaguya, notre monde est condamné. Renchérit Kakashi. Et comme nous avons été séparés de tous les autres, il n'y a plus que nous pour tenter quoique ce soit. De plus, nous savions tous depuis le début que nous étions prêts à mourir.

Sur le champ de bataille, Minato arriva enfin et retrouva les autres Hokages à coté des jambes de Madara traînant sur le sol.

-Désolé d'être en retard. Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe?

-Nous n'avons trouvé personne. Répondit Hashirama. A l'exception de la partie basse du corps de Madara qui se trouve ici.

-Si une partie de son corps se trouve là, peut-on en déduire qu'il est mort? J'ai toujours un mauvais pressentiment.

-Peu importe, on dirait que son Mugen Tsukuyomi est complet. Confirma Tobirama. Même si les morts comme nous ne sont pas affectés. La situation de ton côté?

-J'ai essayé de libérer les victimes en coupant les branches qui les entravaient, mais ils ne réveillaient pas. Et d'autres branches repoussaient juste après.

-Ce fut la même chose pour moi. Ajouta Hiruzen.

-Si on était sûr de la mort de Madara, on pourrait le faire revivre grâce à l'Edo Tensei et lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Proposa Tobirama.

-Mais ça nécessiterait un autre sacrifice. S'opposa fortement Hashirama.

-Pas le temps de faire dans le sentimental.

-Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

La divergence entre les deux frères prit fin en raison d'un chakra qui émergeait soudainement des jambes de Madara. Un vieil homme, possédant une longue barbe sur le menton avec le Rinnegan, apparut devant les Hokages.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, héritier d'Asura.

-Qui...Qui êtes vous? Demanda Hashirama ébahi par cette apparition.

-Mon nom est Hagoromo...l'inventeur du Ninshu, connu étant l'ermite Rikudo.

Dans la dimension de glace, le groupe de Konoha accompagné d'Obito se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se situait le vrai Naruto. En chemin, le clone raconta à ses compagnons comme promis tout ce qu'il s'était passé : sa rencontre avec Hagoromo, le Mugen Tsukuyomi, la trahison de Zetsu Noir et enfin l'histoire de Kaguya et de ses deux fils.

-C'est à peine croyable... Déclara Obito. Mais alors pour sceller Kaguya, il faut que Naruto et Sasuke unissent leur pouvoir?

-Ouais, mais le problème, c'est que je ne ressens plus Sasuke. Lui répondit le clone.

Pendant qu'ils couraient, Hinata fut perdue dans ses pensées, encore sous le choc des révélations concernant Kaguya.

-Je ne savais absolument rien de tout ça. Non seulement, cette Kaguya est la première personne à posséder à la fois le chakra et le Byakugan. Mais en plus, elle a mis fin aux conflits incessants qui ravageaient le monde dans les temps anciens à elle seule. Quand je pense que notre clan n'en a jamais rien su. Comme si on avait volontairement effacé toute trace la relatant après qu'elle ait été scellée. Et cet Hamura dont évoquait plus tôt Kaguya serait donc notre ancêtre? Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un lien de sang entre nous, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une chose pareille.

A mesure que le groupe se rapprochait de l'endroit où avait lieu le combat, une explosion de neige se produit sous leurs yeux avec Naruto qui en émergeait. D'immenses pics de glace se formèrent comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une volonté propre. Naruto les esquiva autant qu'il pouvait, puis s'aperçut que du givre commençait à recouvrir son corps.

-Ugh! Elle ne fait qu'un avec la nature.

Les pics de glace parvinrent finalement à capturer Naruto en se refermant sur lui tel un piège à loup et l'empêchant de pouvoir bouger sous le regard de ses compagnons, non loin d'ici. C'est ce moment que Kaguya décidait d'émerger de son portail.

-Tu te montres enfin. Annonça Naruto en mauvaise posture.

-Comment ça fonctionne? Voulut savoir Sakura.

-Serait-ce une autre des spécificités de son œil frontal? S'interrogea Hinata.

-C'est une technique spatio-temporel. Remarqua Obito

-Bon, j'ai réussi...ça colle... Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se rapproche. Envisagea Naruto.

-Tu as dis que tu avais brusquement perdu la trace de Sasuke? Demanda Obito au clone. Il a sûrement été envoyé dans une autre dimension. Vous voyez? Elle vient d'émerger d'une autre dimension. C'est comme la capacité de mon Sharingan.

-Tu pourrais y entrer? Le questionna Kakashi.

-Si je peux synchroniser mon Kamui avec elle dès qu'elle ouvre une autre dimension, je pense que je peux y pénétrer. Si Sasuke y est, je peux le ramener.

-Ok! En attendant, je vais soutenir mon original! Proposa le clone.

-Attends...J'ai besoin d'une grande quantité de chakra car ce n'est pas ma dimension. Si je n'ai plus de chakra de l'autre côté, tout est fini.

-Je viens avec toi dans ce cas! Mon original tiendra le coup, je suis fort!

-Le chakra d'un clone comme toi ne sera pas suffisant.

-Ne serait-il pas inadéquat d'utiliser mon Byakugo? Suggéra Sakura.

-Cela me fournira le strict minimum. Naruto et toi, vous allez venir avec moi. Nous ignorons dans quelle dimension se trouve Sasuke. Alors, nous allons commencer par infiltrer le territoire de Kaguya. Je promets de trouver Sasuke et de le ramener à ton original.

-Obito...J'en profite pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé quand j'étais sur le point de mourir. S'inclina le clone. Et également pour nous aider à ramener Sasuke.

-Quoi? Alors, c'est donc lui qui a sauvé la vie de Naruto-kun? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Pensa Hinata complètement stupéfaite par cette révélation.

-Ne me remercie pas... Concentre-toi sur l'ennemi. Conseilla Obito

-Tu n'as plus de masque, désormais. Répondit le clone avec le sourire.

-Je suis l'ami de Kakashi, un disciple de ton père, un Uchiwa comme Sasuke...Et j'avais le même rêve que toi, il y a longtemps. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour ressasser le passé. Mais au moins, laissez-moi marcher devant vous... et mourir.

Résolu à rattraper ses erreurs d'antan, Obito activa son Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **A suivre donc.**


	9. Retrouver Sasuke

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouver Sasuke.**

-J'avais raison. Cet homme est condamné, c'est pourquoi il est prêt à mourir. Réalisa Sakura.

Hinata fut encore sous le choc de la rédemption soudaine et inattendue d'Obito. Avait-elle vraiment sous les yeux celui qui était connu sous le nom de Tobi? Celui qui était responsable de la mort de son cousin et qui avait tenté de rallier Naruto à sa cause. «Je croyais que tu ne laisserais personne tuer tes amis, hein Naruto?», «Si tu t'obstines à nous résister, tu perdras un à un tes compagnons», «Pourquoi tiens-tu à rester dans cette réalité? Rejoins-nous, Naruto!». Telles furent les cruelles paroles prononcés par Obito qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

-Ne perdons pas de temps! Allons retrouver Sasuke! Proposa le clone.

-Un instant! S'immisça Hinata.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hinata?

-Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, Obito. Annonça Hinata avec une pointe de colère et de rancœur dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu es responsable de la mort de Neji-ni-san et que tu as même tenté de rallier Naruto-kun à ta cause. Tu comprendras donc que je peux pas te reconnaître comme l'un de nos compagnons d'armes aussi facilement.

-Mais, Hinata. Je t'ai pourtant dit que...

-Non, elle a entièrement raison Naruto. Admit Obito. Beaucoup de gens sont morts à cause de mon aveuglement. Il est tout à fait logique qu'elle m'en veuille énormément.

-Néanmoins, je viens d'apprendre que si Naruto-kun est toujours vivant à l'heure actuelle, c'est grâce à toi. Alors, bien que cela m'en coûte, je tiens à te remercier à mon tour et à m'excuser de t'avoir frappé quand Zetsu Noir te manipulait, même si tu le mérites pas.

-J'aimerais te dire que tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Mais, comme Naruto vient de me le dire. Je ne suis plus Tobi de l'Akatsuki désormais, mais Obito Uchiwa du village de Konoha. Et en temps que tel, je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour sauver notre monde dont j'ai moi-même mis en danger.

-Maintenant que tout est dit, allons retrouver Sasuke! Proposa à nouveau le clone.

-Bon! Naruto, Sakura! Mettez vos mains sur moi afin que nous puissions nous téléporter à tout moment!

-Allons-y! Déclarèrent Naruto et Sakura en posant leurs mains sur les épaules d'Obito.

Kaguya scruta les environs et nota la présence du petit groupe de Konoha. Alerté par l'attitude de Kaguya, Naruto remarqua également la présence de ses amis.

-Elle s'est rendue compte que nous étions là, n'est-ce-pas? Constata le clone.

-Nous devons garder à l'esprit que si nous nous introduisons dans sa dimension grâce à Kamui, elle nous repérera aussitôt. Prévint Obito.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kaguya ignora finalement le groupe et fixa à nouveau son attention sur Naruto.

-Je crois plutôt qu'on représente pas le moindre intérêt pour elle. Nota Kakashi surpris.

Kaguya se rua donc sur Naruto, toujours prisonnier des pics de glace.

-Oui, viens par ici! Ce que tu veux, c'est mon chakra, pas vrai? Lui intima Naruto. Quelle que soit la technique que j'utilise, elle se contente de l'absorber. Donc ce qui marchera le mieux contre elle, ce sont les feintes et les diversions. Hors de question d'utiliser le Sexy Jutsu pour la distraire. Alors, je vais revenir sur du classique et l'acculer. Si elle essaie encore de s'échapper par cette espèce de fenêtre bizarre, j'irai avec elle. C'est là-bas que je trouverai Sasuke vu que je ressens encore nettement son chakra.

-Ceci est ma dimension, tu ne peux rien faire. Hurla Kaguya.

-Tu es prêt, Naruto? S'adresse Gobi à Naruto.

-Ouais!

-Je vais faire chauffer ton chakra jusqu'à ébullition. Futton-Force inégalée.

Grâce à la technique de vapeur de Gobi, Naruto parvint à s'extraire des pics de glace en les faisant exploser. Voyant cela, Kaguya répliqua en lui envoyant un immense poing de chakra. Mais Naruto fut plus rapide en contre-attaquant et envoyant Kaguya s'écraser contre une paroi de glace.

-Tiens! Je t'ai préparé un peu de chakra, Naruto.

-Merci Kurama!

Naruto invoqua plusieurs dizaines de clones flottant dans leurs airs. Lui et les clones s'élancèrent vers Kaguya. Émergeant des décombres, Kaguya tendit sa main droite et envoya simultanément quatra poings géants de chakra. Quelques clones disparurent une fois touché et cela engendra un immense nuage de fumée duquel Naruto en surgissait.

-A partir de maintenant, cet endroit est ma dimension. Hurla Naruto en se jetant sur Kaguya.

Kaguya stoppa net le poing de Naruto avec sa main droite. Puis grâce à son Byakugan, elle bloqua aisément un coup de pied avec son autre main, puis intercepta un troisième avec sa jambe droite.

-Naruto Ittai Rendan. S'écrièrent les clones.

Aussitôt, tous les clones se ruèrent vers Kaguya. Assaillie de toutes parts, Kaguya fut contrainte d'activer un portail au-dessus de sa tête.

-Elle l'ouvre. Remarqua Naruto.

L'occasion tant attendue se présenta enfin, Obito activa son Kamui pendant que Kaguya s'engouffrait dans la brèche. Naruto en profita alors pour s'y rendre à son tour. Kaguya atterrit à genoux dans une nouvelle dimension constituée cette fois-ci d'étendus de montagneuses rocheuses à l'infini. Zetsu Noir détecta derrière eux la présence inattendue de Naruto.

-Il nous a suivis? Impossible!

Bien qu'il ne pusse pas vraiment les voir, Zetsu Noir remarqua derrière les rochers comme deux clones en train de se volatiliser.

-On dirait qu'il est venu avec quelques clones, mais ils ont perdu trop d'énergie et ont disparu. Les clones n'ont pas assez de chakra pour se maintenir. Tu dois être l'original.

-Et alors? Pesta Naruto.

-Mère, il est parvenu à venir dans la dimension principale. Cet endroit est relié aux 5 autres dimensions, il ne doit pas rester ici. Il pourrait retrouver Sasuke grâce à leur lien Yin-Yang. En tenant compte de son étrange technique de tout à l'heure, ce shinobi est imprévisible. Nous devons une bonne fois pour toutes le tuer.

-Non. Je dois absorber leur chakra. Répondit promptement Kaguya.

-Tu utilises de grandes quantités de chakra pour passer d'une dimension à l'autre. Tu devrais t'économiser pour plus tard. Même si tu as perdu beaucoup de chakra, on n'en aura plus besoin ensuite. On ne devrait pas perdre notre temps avec lui. S'il te scelle, tout ce que l'on a fait n'aura servi à rien. C'est toujours mieux que de voir notre plan échouer.

-Tu as raison.

Kaguya fit émerger une douzaine d'os pointus au niveau de son dos et ouvrit un portail. Puis, elle fit sortir un genre d'épée osseuse de sa paume gauche.

-Nous allons le tuer avec ça. Lame des conjurés – Os et Cendres.

Kaguya éjecta sa lame osseuse directement dans le portail. Craignant d'être attaqué par derrière, Naruto se retourna et esquiva de justesse le dangereux projectile qui sortait d'un autre portail situé derrière lui. Mais, cette lame s'avéra être un leurre pour distraire l'attention de Naruto car Kaguya lui envoya une seconde épée osseuse avec son autre paume. Naruto ne put cette fois-ci esquiver et reçut la lame dans l'abdomen. Une fois touché, la lame commença à s'effriter. Puis, Naruto vit un énorme trou se former dans son abdomen et devint gris avant d'être littéralement réduit en cendres en l'espace de quelques secondes. Satisfaite d'être débarrassée à jamais de Naruto, Kaguya ouvrit un portail et s'y engouffra.

-Les clones de la dimension de glace ont dû disparaître. Conclut Zetsu Noir.

Une fois Kaguya partie, un vortex se forma pour laisser apparaître Obito et Sakura.

-Grâce à Naruto, on a pu se cacher dans ma dimension. Mais, il a complètement disparu et ses clones aussi. Je compte sur toi, Sakura.

-Je sais.

De retour dans la dimension de glace, une mauvaise surprise attendit Zetsu Noir et Kaguya. Des dizaines de clones de Naruto flottèrent dans les airs malgré la mort de Naruto.

-On a tué l'original. Pourquoi les clones sont-ils toujours là? S'interrogea amèrement Zetsu Noir.

-On dirait que tu as réussi à entrer, Obito. Jugea Kakashi resté dans la dimension de glace avec Hinata. Maintenant que tu es parvenu à te rendre là-bas, arrange-toi de ne pas te faire tuer de l'autre côté.

-J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux. Songea Hinata. On compte sur vous pour retrouver Sasuke-kun. Sinon, Naruto-kun ne pourra jamais sceller Kaguya à lui seul, quelque soit sa force.

Dans la dimension principale, Sakura observa ce qu'il restait du clone de Naruto éliminé par Kaguya.

-Je dois aller de l'avant et prendre les rênes à partir de maintenant. Et si je dois le faire, alors je le ferai au moins aussi bien que Naruto.

Désormais prêts à mettre leur plan à exécution, le duo vit les cendres du clone disparaître sous leurs yeux. Naruto reçut les informations laissées par son clone et apprit donc qu'Obito avait promis à son clone de lui ramener Sasuke à n'importe quel prix. Quand Kaguya avait auparavant ouvert un portail pour échapper à l'armée de clones, le vrai Naruto avait tenté de s'y engouffrer à son tour mais avait échoué. Ce que Naruto ignorait à ce moment-là, c'est qu'Obito avait utilisé Kamui avec son clone et Sakura pour suivre Kaguya.

L'opération fut un succès car tous les quatre parvinrent eux aussi à atterrir dans la dimension principale, cachés derrière les rochers. Néanmoins, Zetsu Noir avait ressenti leur présence. Pour éviter que leur plan échouasse, le clone se proposa d'attirer l'attention de Kaguya pendant qu'Obito emmenait Sakura dans sa dimension après avoir marqué celle de Kaguya pour y revenir une fois le danger écarté. Comme Kaguya et Zetsu Noir avaient seulement remarqué le clone et la disparition des amis de Naruto sans vraiment les voir, ils crurent avoir devant eux le véritable Naruto accompagnés de clones. Malheureusement, ils se trompèrent sur toute la ligne.

-C'étaient tous des clones de l'autre côté. Nous avons été dupés. Constata Zetsu Noir.

-Héhéhé...Donc, vous avez compris que je suis le vrai original. Jubila Naruto.

C'est alors qu'une énorme tornade convergeait vers Kaguya. Esquivant sans peine le dangereux typhon, Kaguya scruta les alentours et ne mit pas longtemps que la responsable de l'attaque n'était autre que Hinata à l'intérieur de sa créature volante de chakra.

-Alors, c'est elle qui a fait ça. Constata Zetsu Noir. Comment s'y est-elle pris pour invoquer une tornade d'une telle intensité? Si Mère avait été touchée, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver?

Suite à l'attaque surprise de Hinata, Kaguya la fixa de son regard dépourvu de sentiments. Nullement intimidée, Hinata fit battre les ailes de son griffon et une nouvelle tornade fraîchement créée se dirigea vers Kaguya.

-Hakke Senpu!

Bien qu'il lui serait facile d'absorber le jutsu de Hinata, Kaguya préféra ne pas prendre de risques et évita la seconde tornade pour ne pas en subir les effets dévastateurs. Hinata continua d'agiter les ailes du griffon pour créer davantage de tornades. Mais à chaque tentative, les tornades n'atteignirent pas leur but en raison de la réactivité de Kaguya. Intrigué par la présence de Hinata, Naruto se plaça à côté d'elle.

-Hinata? Que viens-tu faire ici?

-Je ne vais pas rester à me tourner les pouces pendant que les autres risquent leurs vies. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke-kun revienne, tu pourras compter sur mon Amejisuto Byakugan.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu l'as déjà utilisé tout à l'heure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore du temps devant moi. Certes, je ne dispose pas de Rinnegan comme Sasuke-kun mais je devrai pouvoir tenir jusqu'à son retour.

-Très bien. Alors, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à la garder occupée le plus longtemps possible.

-O...Oui.

-Tss...Se plaignit Zetsu Noir. Voilà que la gamine s'en mêle à présent. Mais bon, tant que Mère est là, je n'ai rien à craindre. C'est l'occasion rêvée d'assouvir ma vengeance.

Dans la dimension principale, Obito se mit à genoux et Sakura se plaça derrière lui en posant ses mains pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

-Bien! Je te transmets tout mon chakra, Obito. Déclara Sakura.

Le sceau placé sur le front de Sakura s'activa et les marques du sceau se répandirent aussitôt sur elle ainsi qu'Obito. Ce dernier utilisa Kamui pour tenter d'atteindre la dimension où était retenu Sasuke. Les yeux d'Obito saignèrent sous la violence de l'effort.

-Cette dimension est extrêmement lointaine. Quand je pense que Kaguya peut s'y glisser en un instant. Mais qui est-elle au juste?

Avec difficulté, une brèche commença à s'ouvrir devant eux. La brèche devint plus grande pour laisser place à la dimension de lave.

-Est-ce...l'endroit où nous étions? Remarqua Sasukra.

-Je ne peux pas ressentir Sasuke ici. Constata Obito.

Obito fut soudainement pris de douleur et posa sa main sur son œil gauche. Même avec son chakra renforcé par le Byakkugo de Sakura, ouvrir une dimension de Kaguya s'avéra extrêmement douloureux pour lui. Et encore, ce ne fut là que la première dimension. Il en resta encore d'autres. Allait-il pouvoir tenir à un tel rythme?

-Tout va bien? Demanda Sakura.

-Continuons! Répondit Obito.

-Entendu!

Dans la dimension de glace, Kaguya fut harcelée en permanence par les clones de Naruto et les tornades de Hinata. Jugeant que ses Hakke Senpu restaient inefficaces, Hinata opta pour une autre tactique en utilisant les serres de son griffon pour attaquer Kaguya. Mais l'Otsutsuki répliqua en lui envoyant trois immenses poings de chakra. Hinata se servit des ailes de son griffon comme bouclier pour amortir le choc. L'impact fut si puissant que le griffon était projeté en arrière de quelques mètres avant de se dissiper, laissant Hinata en train de chuter en direction du sol enneigé.

-Hinata! Hurla Naruto inquiet.

L'appel de Naruto parvint aux oreilles de Hinata qui se ressaisissait et parvenait de nouveau à invoquer son griffon de chakra, bien décidée à poursuivre le combat.

-Ah, j'aime mieux ça. Pensa Naruto rassuré.

-Elle n'est pas la progénitrice du chakra pour rien. Constata Hinata en se postant devant Kaguya. Même avec le griffon, j'ai du mal à contrer ses attaques. Qu'importe, je dois continuer à lutter tant que Sasuke-kun ne sera pas de retour.

-Ne t'y crois pas trop, morveuse! Déclara Zetsu Noir d'un ton méprisant. Je sais pour t'avoir affrontée que ton Amejisuto Byakugan est très puissant, mais tu n'es rien de plus qu'une pâle copie de Mère.

-Toujours à me sous-estimer. Déclara Hinata outrée. La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi, on dirait.

Désirant échapper aux assauts incessants de Naruto et Hinata, Kaguya ouvrit un portail. Craignant que Kaguya ne découvrît la présence d'Obito et de Sakura de l'autre côté, Naruto et Hinata volèrent dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Tu ne devrais pas ouvrir de passage inconsidérément, Mère. Conseilla Zetsu Noir. Cela le rapprocherait de Sasuke.

Comprenant le danger, Kaguya referma le portail et esquiva Naruto, ainsi que Hinata qui tentait de l'attraper avec les serres de son griffon.

-De plus, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Le vrai Naruto a des Spères de Vérité autour de lui.

Kaguya aborda un sourire maléfique en apprenant cette nouvelle et la lutte entre les trois adversaires reprit. Dans la dimension désertique, Sasuke marcha sous un soleil de plomb, cherchant toujours un moyen de sortir de cet endroit.

-Ça doit être là. Je suis certain d'avoir ressenti le chakra de Naruto pendant un court instant.

De son côté, Obito poursuivit ses efforts dans sa mission de retrouver Sasuke et s'apprêta à ouvrir une seconde dimension. Une nouvelle brèche s'ouvrit devant eux. Mais à son désarroi, une mer d'acide fut le point de l'engloutir ainsi que Sakura. Cependant, Sakura utilisa instantanément son corps pour les protéger du pire et se placer sur une hauteur. Les projections d'acide atteignirent quand même le dos de Sakura, l'obligeant ainsi à se débarrasser de son gilet et à arracher sa manche droite touchée par le liquide corrosif.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Obito inquiet à propos des brûlures sur le bras droit de Sakura.

-Ça va...Ce n'est rien.

-Tu pratiques le ninjutsu médical, n'est-ce-pas? Restons-en là jusqu'à ce que tu soignes tes blessures. Ce n'est pas le bon endroit non plus, soufflons un peu.

-Oublie ça! On ne peut pas laisser l'opportunité que Naruto nous a laissée. Refusa catégoriquement Sakura.

-Mais, tes blessures...

-Notre chakra est déjà bien dépensé, continuons.

-Quand il trébuche, tu as envie de l'aider. C'est ça? Déclara Obito avec le sourire.

Ne comprenant pas la question d'Obito, Sakura préféra ne pas répondre et se concentrer pour le transfert de chakra. Une nouvelle fois, la marque sur le front de Sakura s'activa et se répandit sur tout son corps.

-C'est parti pour la prochaine. Annonça Obito.

-Oui

Déterminé à retrouver Sasuke comme il avait promis à Naruto, Obito s'empressa d'utiliser Kamui pour ouvrir un nouveau vortex en espérant que la troisième tentative serait la bonne. Les yeux d'Obito se mirent encore à saigner tandis que le portail s'ouvrait au bout de plusieurs secondes. Cette fois-ci, l'opération fut un succès car Sakura et Obito virent de l'autre côté du passage Sasuke en train de marcher dans la dimension désertique. Après de rudes efforts, ils avaient enfin réussi à le retrouver.

-Là! S'écria Obito.

-Sasuke-kun, par là, vite! Cria Sakura à travers la faille.

Entendant l'appel, Sasuke se précipita aussitôt vers Sakura et Obito. Cependant, Obito commença à être à court de chakra et le portail se mit dangereusement à se refermer. Refusant d'échouer si près du but, Sakura envoya tout le chakra qui lui restait en Obito pour agrandir le vortex.

-Shaaaaaaannnaro!

Sasuke continua de se précipiter vers la sortie. Malheureusement, Obito n'arriva plus à maintenir le passage en raison d'une forte douleur dans ses yeux. Le portail finit par se refermer devant eux, condamnant ainsi Sasuke à rester à jamais dans la dimension désertique.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Merde! Se reprocha Obito.

Épuisée à force d'avoir transférée autant de chakra à Obito et dévastée à l'idée d'avoir échoué au tout dernier moment à ramener Sasuke, Sakura tomba en arrière. Mais, Sakura fut réceptionnée par un bras droit qui n'était autre que celui de Sasuke. Choquée, Sakura n'arriva pas y croire. Était-ce vraiment Sasuke qui se tenait à côté d'elle ou le fruit de son imagination? Pourtant, pourtant qu'ils échangeaient un regard, Sakura sentit bien que tout cela était bien réel et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Sasuke avait miraculeusement réussi à rejoindre Sakura et Obito malgré la fermeture du vortex.

-Comment tu as... S'interrogea Obito.

-C'est ma capacité. Répondit Sasuke. Je me peux déplacer instantanément dans un certain périmètre. Mais c'est limité à une zone restreinte. Mais grâce à vous, j'y suis arrivé.

Finalement, Obito avait retrouvé Sasuke comme il l'avait promis à Naruto, au prix d'efforts d'acharnés par l'intermédiaire de l'aide de Sakura.

 **Fin du chapitre hebdomadaire. J'ai toujours voulu voir dans le manga une scène où Hinata se confronte à Obito en raison de la mort de Neji. Cela aurait pu également être intéressant de voir si Hinata peut faire abstraction de sa rancœur envers Obito malgré le fait qu'il ait sauvé Naruto. Une autre faculté du griffon de chakra a été introduite : le Hakke Senpu (Tornade du Hakke qui piège l'adversaire en son centre tout en frappant ses tenkensus à la manière des 64 Poings du Hakke). J'espère également le combat duo Naruto/Hinata vous a plu aussi. A jeudi prochain donc.**


	10. Obito Uchiwa

**Chapitre 10 : Obito Uchiwa**

Sur le champ de bataille où étaient retenus prisonniers des centaines de shinobis, Hagoromo effectua un résumé de la situation auprès des Hokages.

-Je comprends mieux. Sasuke et Naruto sont dans une autre dimension, ainsi que Sakura, Hinata et Kakashi. Réalisa Hiruzen.

-Naruto et Sasuke sont les piliers de ce combat. Expliqua Hagoromo.

-Dommage que tu nous aies pas livré l'information plus tôt. Pesta Tobirama.

-Ceci est la moitié du corps de Madara après qu'il soit devenu le Jinchuriki de Jubi. Attesta Hagoromo. En d'autres termes, Jubi ainsi que Madara, et les cellules de Hashirama...Non plutôt le chakra de Kyubi, d'Indra et d'Ashura se sont combinés à moi. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu apparaître.

-Alors, comment fonctionne la technique dont vous parliez? Demanda Minato.

-Je me chargerai des sceaux. Néanmoins, cette technique nécessite une certaine quantité de chakra que je n'ai pas car j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à Naruto et à Sasuke. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Je vous en prie, faites ce que je vous dis.

Dans la dimension de glace, Naruto et Hinata poursuivirent l'offensive sur Kaguya. Désirant à tout prix à se débarrasser de l'original, l'Otsutsuki fit à nouveau sortir ses os de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ce jutsu...c'est celui qui a anéanti mon clone de l'autre côté. Se rappela Naruto.

-Qu'a-t-elle l'intention de faire avec ça? S'interrogea Hinata intriguée.

Kaguya fit également apparaître deux lames pointues à partir de chaque paume de sa main. Désormais plus dangereuse que jamais, Kaguya fondit sur le Naruto avec les sphères noires flottant derrière son dos et lui expédia les deux projectiles des paumes sa main. Mais deux clones s'interposèrent en se plaçant devant lui et reçurent à sa place les lames osseuses dans l'abdomen avant d'être réduits en cendres.

-Celui avec les Sphères de Vérité, c'est le vrai. Observa Zetsu Noir. Ses clones le couvrent, aucun doute là-dessus, Mère.

-C'est...terrifiant. Estima Hinata en voyant les effets du jutsu mortel de Kaguya. Le Byakugan et le ninjutsu spatio-temporel ne sont pas les seules armes à sa disposition. Elle peut aussi endurcir ses os et les lancer comme des projectiles contre ses adversaires. Un simple contact a suffit pour que les tissus cellulaires des clones se soient mis aussitôt à se désagréger en quelques secondes.

Devant le danger, une vingtaine de clones se postèrent en bouclier devant l'original. Tandis que Kaguya se mettait en position de combat, Hinata fonça dans le dos de Kaguya pour tenter de protéger Naruto à son tour, malgré le danger de la Lame des Conjurés.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tuer Naruto-kun.

Légèrement irritée de l'obstination de Hinata, Kaguya expédia de sa main gauche une lame osseuse en direction du griffon.

-Hinata, ne laisse pas ces trucs te toucher! Avertit Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu disposes de ce mystérieux Byakugan que tu peux prétendre rivaliser avec moi. Proclama froidement Kaguya en fixant Hinata. Disparais de ma vue, pathétique descendante de Hamura!

-Oui, ça y est! Jubila Zetsu Noir. C'en est fini de toi, morveuse. Je vais prendre soin t'enregistrer chaque détail de ta mort.

Toutefois, le griffon parvint à esquiver de justesse la lance mortelle en se décalant sur le côté, au grand désarroi de Zetsu Noir.

-C'est pas vrai. Quand vas-tu te décider à mourir?

-Vu la dangerosité de ce jutsu, il serait plus prudent d'esquiver plutôt que de chercher à contrer avec les ailes. Jugea Hinata.

Avec une nouvelle lame osseuse en main, Kaguya reprit la chasse à l'original et commença par transpercer d'un coup d'estoc un premier clone avec sa main gauche, puis un second avec son autre main. Afin de perdre le moins de temps possible, Kaguya brisa ses lames pour les accroître aussitôt une fois les clones vaincus et élimina cinq autres clones par la suite. Malgré le soutien de Hinata, Kaguya domina largement le combat.

-N'y a-t-il rien d'autre que je puisse faire à part regarder? Se lamenta Kakashi situé un peu plus bas. Sakura et Obito risquent leur vie actuellement. Même Hinata a trouvé un moyen pour se rendre utile. J'ai beau être leur aîné, je suis totalement dépassé par les événements. En tant que sensei de l'équipe 7, je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand chose pour mes élèves. Ni pour Obito et Rin d'ailleurs. En tant qu'ami, je prenais de grands airs car j'étais un ninja d'élite, mais je continuais à faire des erreurs. Décidément, je suis en dessous de tout.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini. Hors de question que je perde! Hurla Naruto.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement. Renchérit Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à m'apitoyer comme ça, alors que Naruto et Hinata donnent tout ce qu'ils ont? Ce n'est pas la bonne attitude à adopter. Je suis certain de pouvoir encore faire quelque chose.

La détermination de Naruto et Hinata redonna foi à Kakashi et l'aida à se reprendre. A ce moment-là, Sakura, Sasuke, et Obito réapparurent dans la dimension de glace.

-Non, pas possible, Sasuke? S'aperçut Zetsu Noir troublé.

-Ils ont finalement réussi à le retrouver. Je vais pouvoir passer le relais. Constata Hinata.

-Pourquoi Hinata participe-t-elle au combat, et avec son Amejisuto Byakugan en plus? Demanda Sakura intriguée.

-Amejisuto Byakugan? S'interrogea Obito à la mention de ce nom.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. C'est un dojutsu que Hinata a éveillé durant son affrontement avec Zetsu Noir. Et cette créature de chakra est l'une de ses nombreuses propriétés.

-Le chakra qu'elle déploie est incroyable. Je comprends mieux comment elle a vaincu Zetsu Noir quand j'étais manipulé. Elle n'exagérait donc pas.

-Te voilà! Se réjouit Naruto en voyant Sasuke se hâter vers lui pour lui prêter main-forte.

-Naruto-kun, attention! Hurla Hinata.

L'avertissement de Hinata parvint trop tard aux oreilles de Naruto. Distrait par le retour de Sasuke, Kaguya attrapa Naruto avec sa longue chevelure grise. Voyant le danger imminent, Hinata tenta d'intervenir avec son griffon. Mais trop tard, Kaguya planta froidement son épée osseuse dans l'abdomen de Naruto sous les yeux horrifiés de Hinata et des autres.

-Maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Déclara Kaguya.

-Impossible! S'écria Obito.

-Naruto! Cria Sakura.

-Je refuse d'accepter ça. Contesta Hinata.

Pourtant, Hinata dut faire faire face à la cruelle réalité et voir le corps de Naruto devenir gris et ses jambes flétrir rapidement, tout comme son buste qui n'allait pas tarder à subir le même sort. Soudain, Naruto disparut dans un nuage de fumée sous les yeux choqués de Kaguya. Seules les Sphères de Vérité restèrent en lévitation.

-Espèce de fumier! Grogna Zetsu Noir. Il a transféré les sphères à l'un de ses clones. On s'est fait rouler par quelque chose d'aussi simpliste?

-Sakura-chan, Obito, vous avez toute ma gratitude. Leur annonça le vrai Naruto reconnaissant.

-Eh? Il va bien? S'étonna Sakura.

-Ne nous effraie pas! Reprocha Obito avec le sourire.

-Dieu merci! Tu es sain et sauf. Songea Hinata rassurée.

-Sasuke! J'espère que tu as remercié Sakura-chan et Obito comme il se doit. Lui demanda Naruto.

-Concentre-toi sur l'ennemi! Se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

-Naruto a toujours été étrangement intelligent. Pensa Kakashi encore un peu sous le choc.

A présent que Naruto et Sasuke étaient à nouveau réunis, Hinata en profita pour se poser près de Sakura et d'Obito avec son griffon et désactiva son Amejisuto Byakugan.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, Sakura-san? Tu as des brûlures sur ton bras. S'inquiéta Hinata.

-Des égratignures, tout au juste. Mais peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as pris autant de risques?

-Il fallait bien que je rattrape mon erreur. Grâce à cela, Naruto-kun et moi, on a pu vous laisser suffisamment de temps pour ramener Sasuke-kun.

-Dans ce cas, merci pour ton aide. Annonça Obito. Mais, rassure-moi! Ce dojutsu n'engendre pas d'éventuels effets secondaires à ton organisme au moins?

-Rien ne m'oblige à te répondre. Répliqua sèchement Hinata. Je n'ai nullement besoin de ta sollicitude.

Obito comprit bien que Hinata ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la mort de Neji, malgré ses récentes tentatives à se racheter de ses crimes passées. Le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à son égard fut toujours aussi fort. Hinata se souvint encore des trois dernières années où Neji était devenu beaucoup moins froid et cruel envers elle, allant même jusqu'à l'aider dans sa maîtrise des techniques Juken. Lorsque qu'elle avait vu son cousin succombé à ses blessures de l'attaque Mokuton de Jubi, Hinata fut complètement dévastée d'avoir perdu à jamais Neji qui comptait autant que Naruto. A cause des agissements criminels d'Obito, Neji était mort et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Sans compter que Hinata ne souhaitait pas suivre la voie de la haine et de la vengeance sachant que Neji n'approuverait pas un tel choix. Pour l'heure actuelle, Hinata préféra mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels et se concentrer sur Kaguya, leur seule véritable ennemie.

-Mère! Maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'utiliser tout notre chakra. Opta Zetsu Noir.

-Je sais. Répondit Kaguya les bras en croix.

Face à la situation, Kaguya activa son œil de Jubi et emmena tout le monde dans une nouvelle dimension avec cette fois-ci un terrain formé d'une multitudes de petits pyramides où régnait une gravité écrasante. Les clones tombèrent rapidement vers le sol avant de disparaître et les autres se retrouvèrent plaquer à terre, incapables de bouger.

-Mon corps...semble...lourd. C'est comme si...il était attiré par le sol. Constata Sakura.

-C'est incroyable une telle pression. On dirait que je suis écrasée par un énorme rocher. Estima Hinata.

-Je ne peux pas...bouger. Se plaignit Naruto.

-Cette fois, elle utilise la gravité. Mais...elle est dans le même état que nous. S'aperçut Sasuke.

Comme Sasuke l'avait remarqué, la gravité atteignit bel et bien Kaguya et la fit s'agenouiller. Nullement inquiète, Kaguya arriva quand même à faire croître de ses mains deux épées osseuses pointées dans la direction de Naruto et Sasuke. Obito et Kakashi s'aperçurent de la menace juste au moment où Kaguya faisait jaillir les os mortels vers les deux garçons.

-Evite-le, Sasuke! Conseilla Naruto.

-Merde! Mon œil gauche n'est toujours pas remis. Pesta Sasuke.

Avec difficulté, Naruto et Sasuke parvinrent in extremis à se placer sur le côté et ainsi esquiver les lances qui passaient à quelques centimètres d'eux.

-La gravité l'a dévié? S'aperçut Zetsu Noir.

-J'ai réglé le problème...La prochaine fois, ça devrait fonctionner. Dit Kaguya en se réajustant avec deux nouvelles lames en main.

-Elle s'apprête à recommencer. Réalisa Hinata paniquée. Avec cette gravité, ils ne parviendront jamais à les esquiver cette fois.

-Je ne la laisserai pas faire. Déclara Obito.

Obito se releva et courut vers Naruto et Sasuke.

-Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda Hinata.

-Hinata! J'ai très bien compris que Naruto est quelqu'un qui t'est très cher. Songea Obito souriant en fixant brièvement Hinata. Je sais que ton cousin est mort par ma faute et que je ne peux rien y changer. Mais, je te fais la promesse que je protégerais Naruto même si je dois y laisser la vie.

Obito ne fut pas le seul à se précipiter vers Naruto et Sasuke. Kakashi l'avait imité en se dirigeant vers la même direction que lui, alors que Kaguya se préparait à tirer à nouveau.

-Il y a encore quelque chose...que je peux faire. Je peux être un bouclier.

Malgré la forte gravité de la dimension, Obito et Kakashi s'efforcèrent péniblement à se diriger vers Naruto et Sasuke. Mais allaient-ils réussi à les rejoindre à temps?

-Faisons-le! Annoncèrent Obito et Kakashi en tendant leurs mains.

Obito et Kakashi se firent soudainement pris par la main d'une tierce personne qui n'était autre que Rin. Vision, esprit ou miracle? Quoique ce fusse, cela n'empêcha pas Kayuga d'éjecter ses lames d'os des paumes de ses mains en direction de Naruto et Sasuke toujours cloués au sol. Grâce à ce miracle inattendu, Rin emmena ses deux coéquipiers d'antan vers Naruto et Sasuke afin de pouvoir faire barrage avec leurs corps. Finalement arrivés à destination, Obito se plaça devant Naruto et Kakashi se plaça devant Sasuke, prêts à recevoir chacun la Lame des Conjurés d'ici quelques secondes.

-Merci Rin! Avoua Kakashi reconnaissant. Obito et moi te rejoindrons bientôt. Nous pourrons à nouveau parler ensemble.

-Rin...la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu puisses passer du temps seule avec moi.

Juste au dernier moment, Obito utilisa Kamui pour envoyer l'os visant Kakashi dans une autre dimension tout en se laissant transpercer par l'autre lame osseuse.

-Kakashi ne nous fera pas obstacle. Je vais le laisser ici. Pensa Obito souriant en regardant Kakashi.

-C'est Kamui. Remarqua Kakashi en voyant le vortex disparaître.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata ainsi que Kaguya furent stupéfaits de la décision d'Obito. Il avait décidé de sauver Kakashi et qu'il serait le seul à se sacrifier, comme la fois où il se laissa écraser par un énorme rocher qui menaçait Kakashi lors du sauvetage de Rin à la bataille de Kanabi.

-Obito...Tu l'as encore fait. S'aperçut Kakashi.

-Kakashi...Tu restes ici. Ne me suis pas!

-Pourquoi? Je croyais qu'on s'était résolus tous les deux à mourir. Les autres ont encore besoin de tes capacités. Pourquoi faire une telle chose pour quelqu'un d'aussi inutile pour moi?

Les piques d'os situés dans le dos de Kaguya commencèrent à s'effriter. Visiblement, l'usage répétée des passages à travers les dimensions et les deux dernières Lames des Conjurés finirent par épuiser Kaguya.

-Faut-il davantage de chakra? Nous devrions retourner dans la première dimension pour récupérer au plus vite, Mère. Lui conseilla Zetsu Noir.

-Concentre-toi plutôt sur l'adversaire, Kakashi! Lui intima Obito.

Suivant son conseil, Kakashi se focalisa sur Kaguya tandis que Naruto et Sasuke étaient en train de se relever péniblement à cause de la forte gravité.

-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata...Ce moment est crucial pour eux.

Si Naruto était inquiet concernant Obito, Sasuke resta totalement indifférent.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Sakura.

-Obito, tu as délibérément choisi de te sacrifier tout en épargnant la vie de Kakashi-sensei. Pourquoi être allé si loin? Songea Hinata encore sous le coup de la décision inattendue d'Obito.

-Kakashi, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre la vie maintenant. Pensa silencieusement Obito. Tu as un rôle à jouer, celui de soutenir la nouvelle génération.

Les effets de la Lame des Conjurés commencèrent à agir et des fissures apparurent sur le dos d'Obito. Naruto apposa sa paume droite aussitôt sur Obito pour tenter de le sauver.

-Naruto, c'est inutile. Rétorqua Zetsu Noir. Tu ne peux rien pour lui, il va juste se décomposer comme un déchet.

-Arrête, Naruto. Il a raison. Approuva Obito. Ne gaspille pas ton chakra inutilement!

-Pourquoi vouloir l'aider? Vous étiez ennemis pourtant. Tu as oublié qu'il t'a privé de tes parents et que tu es devenu ainsi le Jinchuriki de Kyubi et par-dessus tout le paria de Konoha durant ton enfance? Il a même été jusqu'à manipuler Sasuke pour le rallier à sa cause. Sans oublier que ton ami aux yeux blancs est mort dans tes bras par sa faute.

Naruto commença à ressentir de la colère envers Zetsu Noir.

-D'ailleurs, il nous a aussi trahis. Ce n'est qu'une raclure et rien d'autre. Haï et détesté autant par ses ennemis que par ses amis, il ne lui reste plus de famille vers qui se tourner. Il est seul et il ne lui reste plus rien. Il a perdu toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères et n'a pas réussi à réaliser ses rêves. Après avoir été manipulé, il est désormais seul au monde. Cet imbécile n'a fait qu'accumuler les erreurs. Alors, il est plus que temps qu'il crève.

-Enflure, de quel droit...Pesta Naruto.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est une fin appropriée pour une ordure de mon genre. Acquiesça calmement Obito.

-J'ai enfin récupéré le pouvoir de mon œil gauche. Réalisa Sasuke.

Sans perdre de temps, Sasuke utilisa aussitôt son Rinnegan et se téléporta à gauche de Kaguya avec un Chidori. Terrifiée par l'apparition éclair de Sasuke, Kaguya activa son œil de Jubi et changea de dimension une fois de plus pour échapper à temps à l'attaque.

-C'est l'endroit où nous étions avec Obito. Constata Sakura.

-Elle nous a encore fait changer de dimension? S'interrogea Kakashi.

-Où nous a-t-elle emmenés cette fois-ci? Se demanda Hinata.

Maintenant que la gravité ne posait plus un problème, Sasuke se prépara à reprendre la lutte en recourant au Susano.

-Naruto, je serai l'appât. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui, viens.

Mais, Naruto fut plus préoccupé par Obito dont le corps était entièrement recouvert de fissures que de songer à reprendre le combat. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner sur place alors qu'il venait tout juste de le sauver pour la deuxième fois.

-Je pars devant. Déclara Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le ciel.

-Bordel! Bordel! Pesta Naruto impuissant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire pour Obito alors qu'il avait pourtant réussi à venir en aide à d'autres personnes en recevant le pouvoir de Hagoromo? Naruto était parvenu à sauver Gai des effets mortels de la Huitième Porte, recréer un nouvel œil pour Kakashi et même restaurer le chakra de Hinata. Et malgré cela, il ne put empêcher de sauver Obito des effets dévastateurs de la Lame des Conjurés. Cela lui parut trop injuste.

-Ça suffit. Je te remercie Naruto. Dit Obito serein.

Naruto fut choqué d'entendre des remerciements de la bouche d'Obito.

-C'est grâce à mon combat contre toi que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de voir l'image de ce que j'étais jadis. Je regrette amèrement ce que je suis devenu. Mais, j'éprouve quand même un peu de joie. J'imaginais ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en devenant Hokage. J'étais nerveux et excité, c'est dur à décrire. Tu m'as fait me souvenir de tout ça. Avoir un village, des amis. Être Hokage. Juste l'imaginer remplissait le vide de mon cœur.

Obito acquiesça un sourire, alors que des fragments de son corps se mirent progressivement à chuter l'un après l'autre sur le sol. Un énorme trou dans son abdomen venait de se former.

-Pourquoi je parle autant? C'est parce que c'est la fin.

Obito se remémora les souvenirs avec Rin. Tout spécialement, lorsqu'elle soignait Obito en lui demandant expressément de ne pas cacher ses blessures. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait également dit qu'elle garderait un œil sur lui, de devenir Hokage et de sauver le monde car prendre soin de lui revenait à aider Obito dans sa tâche. Curieusement, le moment où Naruto était en train d'être remotivé par Hinata après la mort de Neji lui revint en mémoire.

-Je dois aussi remercier ton amie Hinata.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Naruto.

-Quand on y réfléchit, si j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est indirectement grâce à elle. Tu étais au bord du gouffre après la mort de ton ami Neji et elle a réussi malgré tout à te redonner espoir avec ses paroles. Tout comme Rin qui était toujours là pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'elle. J'ignore ce qu'il y a entre vous deux, mais si tu tiens par-dessus tout à elle, je te conseille de ne pas trop attendre ou tu auras des regrets comme moi jadis.

-C'est vrai que Hinata m'ait déjà venu en aide à plusieurs reprises, allant même jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour moi. Répondit Naruto en regardant furtivement Hinata. Mais le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ça.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, attends-toi encore à souffrir beaucoup, Naruto! Mais, ne change jamais et tiens-toi à ton nindo. Tu m'as dit une fois que tu ne revenais jamais sur ta parole, n'est-ce-pas?

-Ouais. Répondit Naruto la tête baissée.

Kakashi s'écroula à genoux tristement, la tête baissée, sachant que la fin d'Obito arrivait à grand pas et qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. La main gauche d'Obito se détacha de son corps avant de se réduire en poussière.

-Naruto, deviens Hokage à n'importe quel prix! Lui intima Obito souriant en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ainsi furent les dernières paroles prononcées par Obito qui se désintégrait en un tas de cendres sur le sol. Cet homme qui rêvait de devenir Hokage durant son enfance et qui avait choisi la voie du mal suite à la mort de Rin, sa bien-aimée. Durant toutes ces années en tant que Tobi, il avait dirigé dans l'ombre l'Akatsuki, lancé Kyubi sur Konoha, impitoyablement traqué les Jinchurikis, déclenché la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja pour assouvir son souhait d'être avec Rin de nouveau. Puis, il était finalement redevenu Obito Uchiwa après avoir affronté Naruto qui avait le même rêve que lui.

-Ouais! Promit Naruto les yeux en larmes.

Désormais, le corps d'Obito réduit en cendres demeura à jamais dans cette dimension rocheuse. Kakashi fut anéanti. Il venait de perdre pour la seconde fois son compagnon d'antan et de manière définitive. Bien loin d'ici, Sakura avait assisté aux derniers instants d'Obito et vit Hinata qui avait le visage assombri.

-Pourquoi est-ce j'éprouve autant de remords? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je lui en voulais énormément pour la mort de Neji-ni-san à tel point que je refusais de le voir comme l'un de nos compagnons d'armes. Pourtant quand il m'a regardé avec le sourire, j'ai senti qu'il tenait à se racheter auprès de moi. C'est comme si je l'avais moi-même condamné à mort. Maintenant qu'il est parti, je regrette énormément d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui. Je ne suis vraiment qu'une personne horrible au fond de moi.

-Je peux comprendre à tel point il t'a fait du mal. Mais, garde à l'esprit qu'il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à donner sa vie pour sauver Naruto sachant qu'il était condamné à mourir tôt ou tard. C'est ça le plus important.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, Sakura-san. Il s'est sacrifié comme moi je l'aurais fait.

Hinata fixa respectueusement les cendres d'Obito. Puis, elle joignit ses mains en fermant les yeux.

-Obito, je te remercie infiniment d'avoir une fois de plus sauvé Naruto-kun. Je te fais solennellement la promesse que ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Repose en paix, Obito Uchiwa de Konoha!

Plus haut dans le ciel, Sasuke poursuivit le combat avec Kaguya. Affaiblie, Kaguya fut frappée par le poing droit de Susano. Zetsu Noir se mit à ricaner. Ne comprenant sa réaction, Sasuke jeta un œil à l'endroit où était resté Naruto et découvrit la fin funeste d'Obito.

-Le vieux traître est finalement mort. Annonça sans vergogne Zetsu Noir. Ce n'était qu'un insecte, mais aussi tenace qu'un cafard. Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Le rire empli de cruauté et de mépris de Zetsu Noir ne fit qu'engendrer en Naruto une colère noire encore plus intense qu'auparavant. Presque autant que Hinata lorsque ce dernier s'était permis de blasphémer sur la mort de Neji.

-Ne te moque pas d'Obito! Proclama Naruto en pointant Zetsu Noir du doigt.

-Naruto, si tu continues à nous résister, tu finiras comme lui, réduit en cendres.

-Obito voulait devenir Hokage...

Sans même finir sa phrase, Naruto se lança sur Kaguya et trancha son avant-bras gauche où était caché Zetsu Noir.

-Pour moi, c'était le gars plus cool qui soit. Déclara Naruto enragé.

Dans un vaste espace blanc infini, Obito eut la surprise de se retrouver assis avec l'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Et plus surprenant encore, Rin était devant lui, à genoux.

-Rin?

-Je t'attendais. Déclara Rin souriante.

-Je vois...Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Répondit Obito un peu gêné.

-Tu t'es perdu en chemin, n'est-ce-pas?

-Ouais, beaucoup de choses se sont passées en cours de route.

Rin tendit sa main droite à Obito.

-Rin...La promesse que je t'avais faite.

-C'est bon. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux. J'ai veillé sur toi tout ce temps. Annonça Rin en tenant la main d'Obito.

La joie immense qu'Obito ressentait fut telle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser abondamment des larmes. Après tant d'années, Obito se retrouva à nouveau auprès de Rin qui l'avait attendu malgré ses mauvaises actions.

-Allons-y!

 **Fichtre! Je n'avais jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long et intense. Les scènes d'interaction entre Obito et Hinata avec son petit côté sombre sont vraiment des choses que j'ai vraiment aimé retranscrire dans ma fiction. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça dans le manga. Dommage que Kishi n'ait pas exploité cette idée. A jeudi prochain pour la phase ultime avec Kaguya.**


	11. Assaut final

**Chapitre 11 : Assaut final**

-Tss...Ça fait pas très classe de pleurer ainsi. Admit Obito gêné.

-Tu assumes donc que tu es bel et bien de pleurer? Annonça Rin en rigolant.

Rin aida Obito à se relever. Le moment était venu pour tous les deux de passer l'éternité ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu. Toutefois, Rin sentit une résistance dans la main d'Obito.

-Rin...Tu veux bien m'attendre encore un tout petit peu?

-Obito?

-Il se peut que ça prenne un peu de temps...Mais vu que je quitte ce monde...Bon,ça peut paraître bizarre, mais tant qu'à faire, autant que ça se passe comme ça.

-Bon, qui veux-tu sauver cette fois?

-Kakashi. Répondit Obito en relâchant sa main. Je peux enfin être seul avec toi. J'ai donc pas spécialement envie de le voir débarquer ici pour tout gâcher. Et puis, s'il vient, il ne sera d'aucune utilité. Au mieux, il sera l'épouvantail de service. Et ça, ça me saoule.

-Malgré toutes vos disputes, vous êtes de bons amis dans le fond, non? Demanda Rin en rigolant.

-Euh...N...Non, détrompe-toi! On s'entend comme chien et chat. Répondit Obito en boudant.

-Tu peux t'y rendre maintenant?

-Oui, nos chakras ont la capacité d'entrer en contact dans les deux dimensions. Donc, je vais aller voir Kakashi là où il est.

-Je t'attends ici.

-Désolé, Rin. Je serai de retour le plus vite possible.

Obito activa son Kamui et disparut dans un vortex. Dans la dimension principale, Kakashi se lamenta de la perte définitive d'Obito. C'est alors qu'un chakra provenant des cendres d'Obito se manifestait et pénétrait l'esprit de Kakashi. A l'intérieur de sa conscience, Kakashi et Obito se retrouvèrent à nouveau avec l'apparence qu'ils avaient comme à l'époque où ils étaient sous la tutelle de Minato.

-Obito?

-Je viens juste pour te dire que t'as pas intérêt à faire en sorte de ne pas venir dans l'autre maintenant. En plus, je t'ai fait cadeau de mon œil, en guise de cadeau pour ta promotion au rang de Jonin. Du coup, je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu me le rendes.

-Obito, tu...

-Bref. De toute façon, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Ceci dit, j'ai fait promettre à Naruto de devenir Hokage. Le truc, c'est que je lui ai demandé d'être le 7ème Hokage. Kakashi, c'est toi qui devras occuper le poste du 6ème Hokage.

-Tu es sérieux? Tu veux vraiment que j'assure la succession? C'était pourtant ton rêve autrefois.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi à Konoha actuellement pour ce poste. Tu n'es pas encore en fonction, mais je tiens à t'offrir un cadeau pour fêter ça. C'est à durée limitée, mais ça ne sera pas inutile. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire? Tu n'as pas oublié ton célèbre surnom connu à travers le monde, n'est-ce-pas? Celui de Kakashi au Sharingan.

Après cette conversation, Kakashi ouvrit ses yeux et posséda désormais les 2 Mangekyo Sharingan d'Obito en guise de cadeau. Pendant ce temps, le bras de Kaguya tranché par Naruto atterrit sur le sol. Naruto utilisa deux de ses Sphères de Vérité pour former des bâtons qu'il lançait vers Zetsu Noir pour le clouer au sol.

-Ugh! Je ne peux pas bouger. Se plaignit Zetsu Noir.

-Ça, c'est pour Obito que tu as insulté.

De son côté, Sasuke poursuivit la lutte avec Kaguya et activa le sabre de son Susano pour tenter de la trancher. Mais, Kaguya repoussa sans peine le Susano de Sasuke avec sa technique des poings de chakra. Bien que Naruto l'avait dépossédée d'un bras, Kaguya disposa encore suffisamment de ressources pour combattre et aussi esquiver le long sabre de Susano. Kaguya ressentit derrière elle la présence de Naruto qui se joignait au combat. Ne voulant lui laisser aucun de temps de répit, Naruto invoqua 8 clones et puisa dans le chakra des 9 Bijus. Chaque clone utilisa un Rasenshuriken différent à partir de l'affinité de chakra des Bijus.

-Mode Sennin. Super Biju Rasenshuriken.

Les clones envoyèrent la série de Rasenshuriken en direction de Kaguya qui avait un regard mauvais. L'attaque toucha Kaguya et de multiples explosions se produisirent. Sasuke fut propulsé dans les airs avant d'être rattrapé au vol par Naruto.

-Bien joué, Naruto. Le félicita Sakura.

Le nuage de fumée engendré par l'attaque de Naruto se dissipa et laissa apparaître Kaguya quelque peu affaiblie avec sa manche droite désintégrée. Était-ce le signe du début d'une éventuelle victoire?

-Cette salve de Rasenshurikens avait suffisamment de puissance pour détruire des météorites. Constata Hinata. Et bien que ses réserves de chakra soient diminuées, elle les a encaissées presque sans broncher.

-Pas d'inquiétude! Lui répondit Sakura. Avec un bras en moins, ils ont désormais toutes les chances de vaincre plus facilement cette sorcière.

Puis, une chose étrange se produisit. Une matière blanche s'échappa de son bras amputé et les têtes des 9 Bijus apparurent.

-Oh non! Mère, ne me dites pas que...Redouta Zetsu Noir.

Kaguya fut de plus en plus submergée par la matière blanche. Une énorme bête difforme sous l'apparence d'un lapin doté d'un œil de Jubi ainsi que des têtes des Bijus sur les côtés apparut devant Naruto et Sasuke, placé en équilibre sur un disque noir.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que ça? Demanda Sakura.

-Elle s'est métamorphosée en Biju. Constata Hinata. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le Jubi dont nous avons vus auparavant.

-C'est quoi ce truc immense? S'interrogea Naruto intrigué. C'est censé être quoi? Un renard? Un raton-laveur? Un blaireau? C'est peut-être un lapin?

-On s'en fout. C'est devenu plus facile de l'approcher et donc de le sceller. Lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

-Ça n'a pas de forme humaine. Constata Zetsu Noir. Mère ne se transformerait pas en Jubi d'elle-même. C'est sûrement du à la dernière attaque de Naruto, les Biju présents en elle doivent s'agiter et essayer de sortir. Ce n'est même pas stable.

La bête difforme passa à l'action et fit émerger de son corps une dizaine de mains blanches immenses. L'une d'entre elles fonça vers Naruto et Sasuke. Néanmoins, un clone poussa avec son épaule droite les deux garçons plus loin pour éviter le danger, puis se fit intégralement absorbé par la main.

Sasuke, évite les mains blanches! Alerta Naruto. Ça t'absorberait en un rien de temps. Elles sont rapides.

-Je sais. Lui répondit Sasuke.

Une des mains blanches prirent pour cible Sakura et Hinata qui l'esquivaient de justesse. Naruto vit Sakura et Hinata tenter de fuir pour échapper à la main qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elles.

-Sasuke. Protège Sakura-chan et Hinata avec ton dojutsu!

-Impossible! Je n'aurai pas le temps de recourir à l'Amejisuto Byakugan pour prendre la voie des airs. Estima Hinata affolée.

L'ombre de la main blanche recouvrit intégralement la silhouette des deux jeunes filles. Ce ne fut qu'une poignée de secondes pour que les deux kunoichis subissent le même sort que le malheureux clone de Naruto. Sasuke se concentra autant que possible pour tenter de sauver Sakura et Hinata avec son Rinnegan. Mais allait-il y parvenir dans un laps de temps aussi court? Le miracle eut finalement lieu. Alors que la main blanche s'apprêtait à s'emparer de Hinata et Sakura, les deux kunoichis furent attrapées par la main gauche de Susano au tout dernier moment et mises en sécurité dans le ciel.

-Super, tu as réussi, Sasuke! S'écria Naruto.

-Un Susano? Mais à qui appartient-il? Demanda Sasuke toujours à côté de Naruto.

-Quoi? Ce n'était pas toi?

-D'où est-ce qu'il sort? S'interrogea Zetsu Noir surpris.

-Merci Sasuke-kun. Soupira Sakura soulagée. Tu as pris ton temps, mais tu es parvenu à nous sauver.

-Euh...Sakura-san, tu devrais regarder plus attentivement. Signala Hinata. Ce Susano n'est pas celui de Sasuke-kun.

-Quoi? Mais alors comment est-ce que...

Qui donc, à part Sasuke, pouvait invoquer un Susano quasi-semblable à celui du brun et ainsi venir à la rescousse de Sakura et Hinata? Était-ce l''œuvre d'un allié inattendu? Intriguée par cet événement inattendu, Sakura tourna la tête et vit que Kakashi était à l'intérieur du prisme pentagonal protecteur incrusté sur le front du Susano. De plus, son Susano était bleu clair et non violet foncé comme celui de Sasuke et arborait également une cicatrice à l'œil gauche comme Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei! S'écria Sakura stupéfaite.

-Merci, Obito! Déclara Kakashi reconnaissant.

-Décidément, les miracles sont à la mode. S'écria Naruto. Après Hinata, c'est maintenant au tour de Kakashi-sensei, le ninja copieur, d'éveiller de manière insoupçonnée son dojutsu.

-Mais, tout ceci est illogique. Je te rappelle qu'il ne devrait plus avoir de Sharingan. Rétorqua Sasuke qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Cette fois, je les protégerai. Et je protégerai le monde. Proclama Kakashi plus décidé que jamais.

Sans perdre de temps à vouloir se lancer dans la bataille, le Susano bleu de Kakashi se plaça devant la bête difforme. Une des mains se rua alors vers lui pour l'attraper tandis qu'il mettait Sakura et Hinata en sécurité à l'intérieur du prisme.

-Ça arrive! Alerta Naruto.

-Voyons ce qui se passe si je combine le pouvoir du Kamui aux shurikens.

Kakashi utilisa son Susano pour créer quatre shurikens noirs qu'il lançait vers les mains blanches. Une fois leur cible atteinte, cela eut pour effet de trancher les mains instantanément. Puis, les shurikens disparurent.

-Comme je le pensais, mes yeux sont beaucoup plus puissants grâce au pouvoir du Rikudo. Constata Kakashi.

-Ces yeux, c'est le Sharingan d'Obito. Mais pourquoi Kakashi-sensei le possède? Se demanda Sakura.

-Par quel miracle Kakashi-sensei parvient-il à utiliser Susano? S'interrogea également Hinata.

-Oh, il est encore plus chouette que celui de Sasuke. S'extasia Naruto.

-Mais ce chakra, c'est... Analysa Sasuke.

Des geysers de chakra émergèrent du sol en direction de la bête blanche, tout comme Zetsu Noir avait procédé lorsqu'il avait trahi Madara pour faire revenir Kaguya. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la bête difforme se métamorphosa sous les yeux du quintet de Konoha et disparut progressivement pour laisser à une immense sphère noire dont les bords furent recouverts d'un genre de flammes blanches tout comme le soleil. Finalement, Kaguya émergea de la sphère, entièrement régénérée, avec un regard plus glacial que jamais.

-Regardez, elle n'a plus du tout les séquelles que Naruto-kun lui a infligées auparavant. Signala Hinata avec son Byakugan activé. Et son chakra, il est encore plus puissant qu'avant.

-La première dimension, où Mère peut absorber le chakra des shinobis grâce au Mugen Tsukuyomi, est tout particulier pour elle. Expliqua Zetsu Noir ravi de la tournure des évènements. Les Bijuu se sont stabilisés et Mère a retiré sa Sphère de Vérité. Les éléments vent, feu, foudre, eau, le Yin et le Yang se sont combinés pour créer une Sphère de Vérité géante qui a en lui toutes les affinités de chakra et les dons héréditaires. C'est l'aube d'une nouvelle dimension pour laquelle vous serez tous sacrifiés.

-Ça ressemble aux boules noires que j'ai derrière moi. Remarqua Naruto.

-Sauf que la taille diffère énormément et ne cesse de grossir. Nota Sasuke.

-Je ne pourrai sûrement pas utiliser Kamui sur un truc de cette taille. Estima Kakashi. Même si on arrive à se projeter dans une autre dimension. Si ça continue à grossir, on risque de ne plus pouvoir revenir.

-Pour arrêter ce truc...Déduisit Sasuke.

-On doit absolument sceller la mamie aux grandes oreilles au plus vite. Conclut Naruto le doigt pointé vers Kaguya.

-Tu as raison. Approuva Sakura.

-On n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Admit Hinata. Hors de question de perdre ici.

-Venez près de moi, les jeunes! Demanda Kakashi. J'ai un plan qui sera sans doute notre toute dernière chance. Ensemble, nous allons sauver le monde.

-Hm! Marmonna Sasuke.

-Oui! S'écria Naruto.

-Ok! Approuva Sakura.

-Entendu! Acquiesça Hinata.

Pendant que Kakashi mettait en place les détails de sa stratégie, Kaguya se plaça devant le groupe et se mit en position de combat.

-Je suis immortelle. Si l'un de vos deux messies vient à mourir, me sceller sera impossible. Alors... lequel je tuerai en premier?

Trois clones se postèrent devant Naruto et Sasuke pour les protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de Kaguya.

-Je suis ton adversaire, abrutie. S'énerva Naruto qui surgissait du mur de clones en même temps que Sasuke.

-Non, on va l'attaquer tous ensemble. Rétorqua Sasuke. La crainte d'être scellée l'a déconcentrée. Couvre-moi jusqu'à mi-chemin, après je sauterai.

Naruto et Sasuke, placé en équilibre sur le disque noir, débutèrent l'assaut et chargèrent Kaguya. Bien décidée à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec eux, l'Otsutsuki fit déployer plusieurs lames osseuses au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Attention, elle va employer son jutsu basé sur les os. Prévint Hinata. Soyez extrêmement prudents!

Kakashi créa un sabre avec son Susano et s'élança à son tour à l'attaque pour couvrir à tout instant Naruto et Sasuke du redoutable jutsu de Kaguya. Cinq lames osseuses convergèrent vers le visage de Susano.

-Rapide! Constata Kakashi.

-Mère a considérablement gagné en puissance et vitesse, en comparaison à ce dont elle était capable auparavant. S'aperçut Zetsu Noir en jubilant.

Kakashi fut transpercé par l'une des lames osseuses qui était parvenu à pénétrer le prisme protecteur. Touché, le ninja copieur commença à s'effondrer et sortit du Susano. Toutefois, Zetsu Noir remarqua que le projectile passa à travers Kakashi qui ne s'effritait même pas. En réalité, Kakashi avait utilisé Kamui au dernier moment pour éviter les effets de la Lame des Conjurés et activa sa main droite un Chidori noir.

-La capacité à traverser des objets est un pouvoir des plus intéressants, Obito. Et cette technique aussi a repris vie.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Kakashi se laissa tomber vers Kaguya et lui entailla son épaule droite.

-Kamui Raikiri!

-Mère! Oh non, son bras droit. S'inquiéta Zetsu Noir.

Blessée, Kaguya chuta vers le sol. Profitant de son désavantage, Naruto et Sasuke la prirent en sandwich pour tenter de la sceller avec leur paumes. Constatant le danger, Kaguya utilisa son bras gauche pour préparer un projectile osseux destiné à Naruto.

-Elle n'aura pas le temps de s'enfuir dans une autre dimension. S'aperçut Zetsu Noir. Donc je dois lui venir en aide en recourant aussi à la Lame des Conjurés.

Pour cela, Zetsu Noir manipula le bras coupé par Naruto et ouvrit un portail relié entre Kaguya et Sasuke. Voyant que Zetsu Noir lui apportait son soutien, Kaguya envoya tranquillement une lame osseuse dans l'abdomen de Naruto sans se soucier de Sasuke. A la grande surprise de Kaguya, le Naruto atteint se révéla être un clone tandis que Sasuke était en fait Naruto métamorphosé.

-Évidemment ces deux-là ne sont rien d'autre que des clones du transmigrant d'Asura. Comprit Kaguya. Ils ont dû échangé leur place quand les clones se sont rués vers le transmigrant d'Indra. Alors, celui qui est droite est l'original.

Zetsu Noir expédia dans le portail une lame osseuse vers le véritable Naruto. Mais plus bas, Kakashi avait anticipé le danger et utilisa Kamui pour faire disparaître le projectile mortel ainsi que le portail. Caché derrière le mur de clones et estimant que la Lame des Conjurés ne représentait plus une menace, Sasuke utilisa son Rinnegan pour échanger sa place avec le clone qui était en train de désintégrer. Maintenant, Kaguya se retrouva encerclée par Naruto et Sasuke, avec leurs paumes marquées à quelques centimètres de ses épaules.

-C'est mauvais. Jugea Kaguya prise en tenaille. Je dois aller dans la dimension de glace. Non, le transmigrant d'Indra possède Amaterasu. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

Kaguya parvint finalement à trouver la force en elle de s'envoler vers le haut pour se mettre hors d'atteinte de Naruto et Sasuke. Mais à ce moment-là, Sakura et Hinata surgirent du Sunano et se laissèrent tomber en direction de Kaguya.

-Tu as oublié que nous sommes là, nous aussi? Pensa Sakura énervée. Certes, nous sommes toutes les trois des femmes, mais t'avises pas de nous sous-estimer.

Sakura et Hinata frappèrent violemment et sans ménagement Kaguya au sommet du crâne. Une attaque du poing droit pour Sakura et une attaque Jûken de la main gauche de Hinata qui brisèrent ses cornes au passage. Bien entendu, l'attaque combinée de la force herculéenne de Sakura combiné au Juken de Hinata laissèrent Kaguya partiellement assommée. De plus, Hinata avait fait mieux qu'une frappe Jûken classique sur le crâne. Elle avait également injecté son chakra à l'intérieur du cerveau de Kaguya pour perturber son réseau de chakra et rendre difficile l'exécution du moindre jutsu.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit tout à l'heure que je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec toi. Annonça Hinata vindicative. Mais tu vois, je suis tout de même assez forte pour sceller tes tenketsus.

Désormais privée d'une partie de son chakra, Kaguya retomba en direction de Naruto et Sasuke.

-Super! Vous avez appliqué le plan à la perfection. Constata Kakashi. Je souviens encore de la première impression dont vous m'aviez donnée autrefois. Regardez où vous en êtes à présent, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Même toi Hinata, bien que tu ne fasse pas vraiment partie de l'équipe 7. Je dois avouer que tu as su t'intégrer sans problème.

Profitant que Kaguya était affaiblie et encerclée de toutes parts, Naruto et Sasuke établirent un contact physique sur les épaules de Kaguya, avec leurs paumes.

-Ça y est! S'exclama Sasuke.

-Shanarooooo. S'écria Sakura.

-C'est gagné! Proclama Hinata.

-Yep! Approuva Naruto.

Au prix d'efforts acharnés et combinés, le quartet d'adolescents parvinrent finalement à vaincre Kaguya Otsutsuki, la déesse progénitrice du chakra.

-Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, les jeunes. Franchement, je vous adore. Estima Kakashi heureux.

 **Voilà Kaguya s'est finalement inclinée au quatuor invincible de Konoha. Chapitre un peu court avec peu de différence avec la trame originale, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, excepté pour l'attaque Juken de Hinata Sur Kaguya. Le chapitre concluant la seconde partie arrivera le week-end prochain. Je reprends un boulot à partir de la semaine prochaine et je prendrai le train tous les jours. Donc en raison d'éventuels retards de train le soir, je préfère poster ce chapitre à un moment où je serai plus détendu. Sinon, si vous avez aimé la confrontation de Kaguya durant les dernières semaines. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je serai ravi.**


	12. Félicitations

**Chapitre 12: Félicitations**

-Chibaku Tensei! Annoncèrent Naruto et Sasuke.

-Impossible! Moi, Kaguya, la mère fondatrice du chakra! Je suis à nouveau vaincue par des individus qui ne possèdent qu'une infime partie de mon propre chakra?

Pendant qu'elle se lamentait de son invraisemblable défaite, Kaguya regarda Naruto et Sasuke et se remémora le jour où elle avait été scellée par ses deux fils auparavant.

-Pourquoi? Se demanda Kaguya amère pendant que son troisième œil se refermait.

Sur le champ de bataille, les symboles du soleil et de la lune apparurent sur les mains d'Hagoromo.

-Vous y êtes donc parvenus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tous vous ramener.

Sous l'effet du Chibaku Tensei qui se répercutait à des kilomètres, des débris de terre convergèrent vers Kaguya en lévitation. L'immense sphère noire en lévitation commença à s'effriter et à nouveau la matière blanche qui avait servie à Kaguya pour se transformer en Biju s'extirpa de son dos, puis des manches de son kimono. Ensuite, Kaguya prit la forme de Jubi et neufs queues se formèrent avec les têtes de tous les Bijus.

-Attention, on va tomber. Cria Sakura.

-Pas d'inquiétude, Sakura-san! Je m'occupe de tout. La rassura Hinata.

Hinata saisit Sakura à la taille et activa son Amejisuto Byakugan pour invoquer son griffon de chakra. Les deux kunoichis se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur et se préparèrent à amorcer leur descente tout en attrapant Kakashi au passage qui était venu à leur rescousse en sautant de rocher en rocher.

-Adieu Kaguya Otsutsuki! Déclara silencieusement Hinata en fixant le Chibaku Tensei. Il est tout à fait regrettable que tu aies utilisé ton dojutsu à des fins néfastes. Si tu n'avais pas été tellement maléfique, je t'aurais demandé plus de précisions sur l'origine du Byakugan dont mon clan a hérité de toi.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard, Hinata vit les queues se détacher de Kaguya et les Bijus reprirent leurs formes initiales.

-Enfin sorti de là! Kurama, ton Jinchuriki est excellent. Le Félicita Yonbi.

La métamorphose de Kaguya se poursuivit pour passer du Jubi au Gedo Mazo avec en guise de queue, la tête de lapin qui était apparue suite à la salve des Rasenshurikens lancée par Naruto auparavant. Puis, la tête de lapin recracha Madara sur le sol, inconscient. Les innombrables morceaux de terre formèrent désormais un astre gigantesque qui emprisonnait Kaguya à jamais et l'immense sphère noire disparut à son tour. Les Bijus et Sasuke se mirent en route pour rejoindre Kakashi, Sakura et Hinata qui venaient tout juste d'atterrir sur le sol.

-Sasuke-kun! L'interpella Sakura.

-Et Naruto? Demanda Kakashi à Sasuke.

-Il a dit qu'il lui restait quelque chose à faire. Bref faut qu'on parte d'ici.

Sur le sol, Zetsu Noir regarda silencieusement sa mère en train d'être scellée une fois de plus.

-Tant de siècles de préparation réduits à néant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Non seulement, ils ont réussi à vaincre Mère. Mais, en plus, je ne suis même pas parvenu à me venger de la gamine. Un véritable fiasco à tout point de vue. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire désormais, c'est de repartir à zéro et ressusciter Mère une nouvelle fois. Peu importe, le temps que cela prendra.

Alors que Zetsu Noir venait de se résigner, Naruto apparut juste devant lui, sous son apparence normale.

-Ah en fait, tu ne voulais pas être séparé de ta mère, pas vrai?

-T...toi.

-Durant tout ce temps, tu es resté caché dans l'ombre. Mais, j'ai senti ta présence. On peut dire que tu nous en auras causés des soucis avec toutes tes manigances. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme ici et maintenant.

Sans attendre, Naruto se saisit de Zetsu Noir qui se débattait comme un beau diable.

-Tu n'es qu'un chapitre de l'histoire des shinobis que j'ai créée. Tu n'es qu'un morveux, tu ne peux pas...

Néanmoins, Naruto n'avait que faire des propos de Zetsu Noir. Il préféra songer à tous les gens qu'il avait rencontrés depuis l'époque de sa rencontre avec Zabusa aux Pays des Vagues jusqu'au sacrifice d'Obito durant la bataille avec Kaguya.

-L'histoire des shinobis a été faite des vies de nombreux ninjas et de leurs morts. Déclara Naruto le poing fermé.

Puis, Naruto balança Zetsu Noir par-dessus son épaule et le jeta alors sur les bords de la sphère créée par le Chibaku Tensei.

-Un môme qui n'arrive pas à quitter sa mère n'y comprendra jamais rien! Hurla Naruto.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaagh ! Hurla Zetsu Noir.

Dès que Zetsu Noir atterrissait sur la surface du Chibaku Tensei, il fut aussitôt recouvert de débris de terre. C'est ainsi que l'être qui avait manipulé tant de shinobis à ses fins durant des siècles se retrouva scellé à son tour à l'intérieur de l'immense astre rocheux, en compagnie de sa mère, pour l'éternité. A plusieurs mètres d'ici, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata et Sasuke contemplèrent le Chibaku Tensei en compagnie des Bijus.

-Elle grossit exactement comme la lune. Nota Kakashi.

-Ohé, tout le monde! Cria Naruto en train de sauter de rocher en rocher pour rejoindre ses amis.

-C'est fini. Constata Sasuke.

-Ah, Naruto-kun, te voilà de retour. Qu'est-ce-qui t'a retenu là-bas? Voulut savoir Hinata.

-Je devais m'assurer que cet enfoiré de Zetsu Noir ne cause plus jamais de souci à personne. Alors, je l'ai envoyé faire un joli vol plané en direction du Chibaku Tensei. Désormais, on pourra vivre en paix.

-Je ne pensais plus du tout à lui. S'il est scellé lui aussi, tant mieux, car la mort aurait été une punition bien trop douce après tout le mal qu'il nous as faits.

-Tu as raison. Approuva Sakura.

-Qui aurait imaginé que nous sortirions tous vivants de cette ultime confrontation? Estima Hinata avec le sourire.

-C'est parce que chacun de nous s'est donné à fond. Justifia Naruto avec le pouce levé. C'est cela qui a fait que nous ayons remporté cette victoire.

-En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'avoir combattu au sein de ton équipe. Avoua Hinata. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours souhaité, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Cela m'a même permis de m'éveiller à l'Amejisuto Byakugan qui était jusqu'à présent considéré comme une légende au sein de mon clan. Vraiment, j'ai beaucoup appris durant cette bataille.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à fêter ça devant un bol de ramen. C'est moi qui invite!

-Bonne idée, Naruto-kun! J'en profiterai également pour tenir une résolution que j'avais prise durant cette guerre.

-De quelle résolution parles-tu Hinata? Lui demanda Naruto en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Euh en fait! Je voudrais juste pouvoir...

-Attendez, qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire? Comment on va sortir de cette dimension? Réalisa soudainement Sakura paniquée.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Paniqua également Naruto.

-Dommage qu'il soit un peu stupide. Déplora Yonbi.

-Oui, malheureusement. Admit Kurama.

Le quintet de Konoha se retrouva effectivement à une situation problématique. Certes, ils avaient réussi à vaincre Kaguya. Mais, ils se rappelèrent que c'est elle qui les avaient entraînés de force dans cet endroit. Maintenant que Kaguya avait été scellée, Naruto et ses amis étaient-ils condamnés à rester prisonniers à jamais de cette dimension dépourvue d'eau et de nourriture? C'est alors que juste après, les shinobis de Konoha, les Bijus et le corps inerte de Madara quittèrent la dimension de Kaguya et se retrouvèrent aussitôt transférés dans le monde réel. Devant eux, Hagoromo les accueillit en compagnie des Edo Hokages rassemblés en cercle et également les esprits de tous les anciens Kages décédés. Ne comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Naruto scruta les alentours et vit son père devant lui.

-Bon retour, Naruto! Annonça Minato souriant, ravi de voir son fils sain et sauf.

-Papa. Fit Naruto surpris.

Tristement, Hashirama contempla Madara inconscient tandis que Sakura s'interrogeait sur l'identité de l'homme barbu en train de léviter devant eux.

-Naruto, qui est ce vieil homme?

-C'est...Papy Rikudo. Alors, on est...

-Exactement, vous êtes revenus dans votre monde, grâce à une invocation lancée simultanément par les anciens Hokages. Expliqua Hagoromo. Et j'ai demandé l'aide de tous les anciens Kages de l'au-delà. Naruto, Sasuke et vous tous. Vous avez sauvé le monde, félicitations.

-Papy Rikudo? S'interrogea Sakura.

-Exactement! Confirma Hagoromo.

-Non...Seriez-vous... le sage légendaire? Voulut savoir Kakashi.

-Je suis Otsutsuki Hagoromo, celui que beaucoup appellent l'Ermite Rikudo.

-Je m'en doutais car je vous ai vu léviter. Admit Sakura. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, plus rien ne me surprend, mais franchement je n'en peux plus de tout ça.

-Alors, c'est vous qui avez transmis vos pouvoirs à Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun. Comprit Hinata. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Sans cela, notre monde aurait été anéanti. Je vous remercie.

Les anciens Kages constatèrent que l'invocation était un succès. Non seulement, les choses avaient énormément changé depuis leur mort, mais ils avaient aussi l'occasion de voir rassemblés tous les Bijus ainsi que l'Ermite Rikudo que tous considéraient comme une légende.

-C'est donc également vous qui avez invoqués les anciens Kages et nous avez ramenés avec les Bijus dans notre monde. Conclut Kakashi. Il n'y a qu'un être comme vous qui puissent réaliser des exploits dignes d'un dieu .

-C'est donc toi, Kakashi? Demanda Hagoromo.

-Heu...oui.

-Tu as fait un excellent travail en les guidant et en scellant Mère. Donc voilà à quoi ressemblent les miracles divins.

-Oh non, je n'y suis quasiment pour rien. C'est grâce à ces quatre petits jeunes et de nombreux camarades. Et puis, un vieil ami m'a prêté ses forces.

-Peu importe, il n'en reste pas moins que tu disposes d'excellents qualités de meneur. Tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle de sensei de Naruto et de camarade d'Obito, alors que les conditions pour toi ne s'y prêtaient pas nécessairement. Dans d'autres circonstances, Mère n'aurait pu être stoppée.

-Kurama! L'interpella Naruto en courant vers lui. Hé, tu m'as manqué mon pote! Et moi, est-ce que je t'ai manqué?

-Mais la ferme! Lui répondit Kurama en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Crétin, bien sûr que non, comme si tu allais me manquer? Je te rappelle que tu as encore une partie de moi scellée en toi.

-Eh...Regardez-moi ça! Le grand Kurama, tout d'un coup décontenancé. Observa Hagoromo amusé par la scène. Mais c'est exactement ce dont à quoi j'aspirais durant tout ce temps. Oui, j'aspirais à l'avènement d'un ninja qui ferait en sorte que les Bijus coopéreraient avec les humains de leur propre chef.

-Mais Obito...Aussi c'est grâce à Naruto qu'il est redevenu lui-même. Ajouta Kakashi.

-Je vois...Je vais demander à Obito de m'en dire plus à ce sujet..Est-il encore là ?

Dans l'esprit de Kakashi, lui et Obito se firent face une dernière fois. Le temps des adieux entre les deux compagnons d'armes était finalement venu.

-Bon, j'y vais. Annonça Obito.

-Ah ok...

-J'ai détruit le monde ninja...Au stade où j'en suis, je n'ai plus de mots pour me justifier.

-Mais finalement tout ce qui m'importe pour moi, c'est de pouvoir faire mes adieux en tant qu'amis et non ennemis. Déclara Kakashi avec le sourire. A un certain camarade qui a la fâcheuse habitude d'être toujours en retard, parce qu'il est continuellement en train de sauver des vies.

Les deux amis reprirent leurs apparence de genins.

-Merci Kakashi. Il faut que j'y aille...bye...il y a Rin qui m'attend. Annonça Obito qui commençait à disparaître.

-T'as trouvé une excuse valable pour ce retard ?

-Oui je lui ai déjà dit que c'était pour sauver tes fesses...Donc tout va bien.

-Je vois.

L'âme d'Obito disparut pour retourner dans l'au-delà auprès de Rin. Les deux compagnons se séparèrent une fois de plus après s'être finalement réconciliés.

-Merci Obito.

Une fois leurs adieux effectués, les Sharingans transmis par Obito disparurent des yeux de Kakashi. Le ninja copieur vacilla et Sakura le réceptionna pour éviter de tomber par terre.

-Kakashi-sensei!

-Désolé Sakura.

-Vos Sharingans ont disparu. Remarqua Hinata. Comment ça se fait?

-Le délai qui m'était imparti pour utiliser le Sharingan d'Obito est arrivé à expiration. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Kakashi au Sharingan n'existe plus.

Sasuke sentit une trace de vie encore présente en Madara. Redoutant une quelconque menace de sa part, Sasuke se dirigea vers lui. Mais, Hagoromo se dressa devant lui avec son bras gauche tandis que Hashirama arrivait près de son vieil ami.

-Madara était un Jinchuriki...Déclara brièvement Hagoromo. Et à présent qu'il n'a plus de Biju en lui, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui.

-Il a choisi d'en devenir un en connaissance de cause. Répondit catégoriquement Sasuke.

-Sasuke...Naruto...Devant vous se trouvent vos prédécesseurs. Prenez le temps de bien les observer, tant que vous le pouvez !

Conformément au souhait de Hagoromo, Sasuke fixa Hashirama en train de s'agenouiller auprès de Madara pour recueillir ses derniers instants.

-Hashirama...

-Oui.

-Nous avons voulu tous les deux à tout prix certaines choses...que nous n'avons jamais pu obtenir.

-Personne n'a dit que c'était facile. Il existe une limite sur ce que nous pouvons faire tant que nous sommes en vie. C'est pourquoi nous transmettons ces idéaux à la génération future...afin qu'ils le fassent pour nous.

-Tu es toujours...si...naïf. Enfin bon, tu as...toujours été le plus optimiste d'entre nous. J'aurais...peut-être dû l'être...moi aussi. Mon rêve prend fin, mais le tien...vit encore.

-Tu étais trop pressé. Peu importe, même si notre rêve ne s'est pas réalisé, ce qui compte le plus, c'est que la nouvelle génération puisse nous aider à le réaliser.

-Pour moi, ça n'aurait donc jamais été possible. Tu sais à tel point je déteste avoir constamment quelqu'un...derrière mon dos.

-Tu te rappelles quand nous étions jeunes. Tu m'as dit une fois: les ninjas ne savent jamais quand ils vont mourir. Et si un jour, nous découvrons un moyen d'obtenir l'immortalité, nous boirons un verre de Sake en signe de fraternité. Mais nous sommes tous les deux au crépuscule de notre existence. La seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de boire un verre de sake en signe d'amitié.

-Ami...tié...Eh bien...si...c'est...ainsi...je ne...dirai pas...non.

Madara ferma les yeux et mourut sous les yeux d'Hashirama qui le contemplait respectueusement et silencieusement tandis que Sasuke demeurait silencieux.

-Il est temps que je renvoie tout le monde. Annonça Hagoromo.

En entendant ces mots, Naruto se précipita donc vers Minato. Le temps des adieux entre père et fils était finalement arrivé lui aussi.

-Papa!

-Hé! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le soleil se leva alors, éclairant le champ de bataille de sa lumière, comme pour marquer la fin de cette longue nuit de sanglants conflits engendrés par la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja.

-Joyeux anniversaire! Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme, Naruto. Déclara Minato souriant.

-Oui merci.

-Nous vivons une existence en dehors des règles. Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans ce monde indéfiniment. Il est temps de se dire au revoir. Mais d'un autre côté, je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ta mère dans l'autre monde car mon âme avait été scellée dans l'estomac du Dieu de la Mort quand j'ai scellé Kurama en toi.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que tu restes encore un peu avec moi, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Déplora Naruto la tête baissée.

-Moi aussi, Naruto. C'est une bonne chose que Kakashi et Jiraya-Sensei t'ont pris sous leur tutelle. J'avais secrètement émis ce souhait autrefois durant la grossesse de Kushina. Tu as eu de formidables compagnons comme Sasuke, Sakura et...cette jeune fille dont je me souviens avoir brièvement aperçue. Elle est du clan Hyuga non? Est-ce que c'est elle ta petite amie?

Naruto fut soudainement mis mal à l'aise par la question inattendue et indiscrète de son père, tandis que Hinata rougissait fortement. Bien qu'elle était à la fois flattée et embarrassée, Hinata fut tout de même curieuse et légèrement anxieuse de la réponse que Naruto allait fournir à Minato. La jeune Hyuga avait vécu tellement de choses avec l'Uzumaki durant cette nuit qu'elle osait à peine espérer la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu me demandes ça à chaque fois tu vois une fille? S'écria Naruto un peu gêné. Non, Hinata est...juste pour moi une amie...très précieuse. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi caractérielle que Maman, mais elle est forte dans son cœur. Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas vue combattre, elle t'aurait laissée bouche bée.

La réponse franche de Naruto ne fut pas certainement ce que Hinata aurait voulu entendre, mais elle fut tout de même ravie de l'opinion favorable et sincère qu'il lui portait. Hagoromo débuta le processus de relâchement de l'Edo Tensei et une lumière blanche jaillit de Minato.

-Je vois. Il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour toi. Mais, ça arrivera sûrement un jour. Je te promets de tout raconter à Kushina.

-Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter! Je mange correctement. Je ne fais pas le difficile et je mange de tout. Genre des ramens au porc ou au miso. Mais je ne mange pas que cela. J'essaie de me laver tous les jours et je vais aussi aux sources chaudes de Konoha de temps en temps. Que dire d'autre? Je me suis fait plein d'amis. Tous des gens biens. Par contre, j'étais vraiment nul à l'Académie, mais ça ne m'a plombé le moral car j'étais celui qui avait le plus confiance en lui. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours obéi au Sandaime et à Kakashi-sensei dont j'ai énormément de respect. Ils sont juste là, tu n'as qu'à leur demander. Ah oui, Ero-Sannin m'a appris beaucoup de choses concernant les 3 Interdits du Ninja. Il ne m'a pas été d'une grande aide sur le sujet. Néanmoins, vu qu'il était un Sannin Légendaire, c'est lui que je respecte le plus. J'ai eu 17 ans aujourd'hui, alors niveau alcool et filles je n'y connais rien. Je sais que Maman m'a dit d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un comme elle. Mais c'est que...Bref, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Mais je fais du mieux que je peux

Au fur et à mesure que Naruto effectuait son discours sous le regard de tout le monde, l'âme de Minato se détacha de son corps d'emprunt qui tombait en cendres et en poussières. Ses globes oculaires noircis par l'Edo Tensei redevinrent blancs.

-Et puis, j'ai des rêves aussi. Je deviendrai un Hokage encore plus fort que toi, Papa. Je te jure que j'y arriverai.

Minato contempla avec le sourire son fils en train de verser abondamment des larmes, pendant que son âme commençait à s'élever vers le ciel.

-Alors quand tu verras Maman là-bas, dis-lui bien qu'elle n'a pas du tout à s'en faire pour moi. Dis-lui que je fais de mon mieux.

-Compris, je ferai en sorte de tout lui raconter. Promit Minato tandis que les esprits des anciens Kages se volatilisèrent dans le néant.

Désormais haut dans le ciel, l'âme du Yondaime s'éloigna de plus en plus de Naruto puis, disparut complètement. Ainsi le père et le fils venaient de se faire leurs ultimes adieux après s'être retrouvés et combattus côte à côte le temps d'une nuit après 17 ans de séparation.

 **La seconde partie de ma fiction est finalement achevée. Le point positif, c'est que Minato a finalement rencontré Hinata, même si c'était bref. C'était tout de même la moindre des choses à faire, surtout qu'elle a toujours été là pour Naruto. De plus, Hinata est bien décidée à tenir une certaine résolution, mais bon vous savez sûrement de quoi il s'agit. Je tiens à remercier Naruhina82, akalour, Vivi6, Lillice, Vicca13, Acciv ainsi que tous les autres pour m'avoir soutenu et lu durant ces quatre derniers mois. Maintenant, j'arrive à la mauvaise nouvelle. Comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, j'ai repris un boulot au cours duquel je prends le train tous les jours. En gros, cela signifie que vous ne pourrez pas lire la troisième et dernière partie de l'histoire avant au moins début 2018. Je m'en excuse par avance, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie.**

 **J'ai toujours le week-end, mais c'est trop peu pour écrire ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre. Rien que pour la première partie, il m'avait fallu 5 mois pour tout mettre en place, écrire et poster les chapitres car je prenais déjà le train à l'époque. Pour la seconde partie, c'était plus simple car j'avais plus de temps libre devant moi. A ce niveau de ma fic, je compte zapper le combat de Naruto et Sasuke et me tourner vers Kakashi, Sakura et Hinata qui devront attendre avec anxiété le retour de leurs compagnons avant de se décider à bouger. Et bien entendu, je ferai moins traîner les choses entre Naruto et Hinata. N'hésitez pas à reviewer sur les choses que vous avez aimés ou pas dans ma fic, cela m'aidera à être plus constructif à l'avenir. Toute proposition pour la dernière partie sera également la bienvenue. A l'année prochaine et portez-vous bien!**


	13. Révolution

**Finalement de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence. Je voulais attendre le printemps pour publier la dernière partie, mais j'ai été rappelé pour le boulot. Pour moi, c'est le retour des trajets en train et des angoisses nocturnes qui s'annoncent. Plutôt qu'attendre l'hiver 2018 pour la publier, je préfère le faire maintenant bien que ce soit encore un peu à l'état de brouillon. J'améliorerai l'écriture ultérieurement en précisant en début de chapitre "MAJ du".**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai également modifié et amélioré l'écriture des chapitres 3 à 6, ainsi que le 8. Je vous invite à les relire avant d'entamer la dernière partie. Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension.**

 **Chapitre 13 : Révolution**

Les anciens Kages retournèrent tour à tour dans l'au-delà sous le regard du petit groupe de Konoha et de Hagoromo tandis que Naruto restait prostré devant un Zetsu Blanc inerte qui avait servi de réceptacle à l'âme de Minato. Hinata fut heureuse des retrouvailles entre Naruto et son père au bout de toutes ces années, même si leur séparation forcée l'attrista également. Une fois Minato parti, ce fut le tour de ses prédécesseurs de se préparer à quitter le monde des vivants.

-Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke et Naruto. Déclara Hiruzen souriant. Nous vous confions l'avenir de Konoha et du monde shinobi.

-Grand frère, nous en avons terminé avec Madara. Estima Tobirama. Comme Saru l'a dit, il est temps de confier l'avenir à la nouvelle génération.

Hashirama jeta un dernier regard sur la dépouille de Madara. Puis, il fixa Naruto en train d'essuyer ses larmes suite au départ de son père ainsi que Sasuke.

-Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiwa Sasuke. J'espère que votre relation à l'avenir sera différente de la nôtre. Faites qu'il en soit ainsi, je vous en prie!

Les âmes des Hokages ressuscités quittèrent finalement leurs corps d'emprunt qui tombaient en cendres et laissaient place à des Zetsu Blancs rigides et froids. Puis, ils se métamorphosèrent en arbustes, pendant que les frères Senju retournaient finalement dans l'au-delà.

-Nous voilà enfin libres. Parfait, je vais donc retourner me réfugier dans une grotte aquatique. Avoua Yonbi.

-Moi, j'ai décidé d'aller dans une foret. Déclara Gobi.

-On peut enfin rentrer chez nous. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Confessa Nanabi.

-Hachibi, tu vas faire quoi? Demanda Kuruma.

-Moi? Eh bien...Je crois que je vais retourner avec Bee. J'ai même fini par m'habituer à son rap pourri. Et toi, que vas-tu faire?

-Naruto possède une infime partie de chacun de vos chakras. Expliqua Hagoromo. En bref, il est comme un endroit où vous pouvez vous réunir. Si vous voulez communiquer entre vous, vous pouvez discuter via le chakra qui fait partie de Naruto. Kurama, j'aimerais que tu restes avec Naruto pour superviser ce lieu de rassemblement. Ce n'est plus si pénible pour toi maintenant, n'est-ce-pas?

-Tsss, je suppose que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Se résigna Kurama.

-Naruto et Sasuke. Maintenant que vous avez combattu ma mère Kaguya, votre réponse est-elle toujours la même qu'auparavant?

-Non, ma réponse est toujours la même. Répondit fermement Naruto. Donc, désolé Papy Rikudo, maintenant que Kaguya a été vaincue je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir eu comme mère Kushina Uzumaki. Kaguya était différente de tous les adversaires que j'ai affrontés. C'est comme si elle était complètement dépourvue de sentiments.

-Au départ, les gens avaient confiance en Kaguya et la voyaient comme une déesse aimante et prévenante. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a rendu démoniaque comme ça. Mais quelque chose a dû vraisemblablement se produire après qu'elle ait mangé le fruit de chakra. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas comme elle. Et même si tu possédais tout le chakra des Bijus en toi, tu ne deviendras jamais comme elle. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est de dissiper le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

-Mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre exactement, vieil homme? Demanda Kurama. As-tu besoin de nos pouvoirs?

-Non, ce sera inutile. Vu que Naruto possède le chakra de tous les Bijus et que Sasuke dispose du Rinnegan. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est d'effectuer simultanément le signe du rat et la technique sera annulée.

-Quoi? C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai étudié en détail le moyen d'annuler le Mugen Tsukuyomi de ma mère et ça ne fait aucun doute que ça marchera. Et après, ce sera à Sasuke d'agir.

-Ce cauchemar va finalement s'achever d'une minute à l'autre. Songea Hinata ravie Il me tarde tant de revoir Kiba-kun et Shino-kun pour les rassurer et aussi m'excuser auprès de Ko. Neji-ni-san, Obito, votre sacrifice n'aura pas été vain.

-Oui, sûrement...Mais avant cela, je vais exécuter les 5 Kages qui se trouvent encore dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Proclama Sasuke d'un air glacial et sombre.

Kakashi, Sakura et Hinata furent instantanément figés sur place par la décision nette et inattendue de Sasuke, à l'opposé de Naruto et de Hagoromo. Comme s'ils avaient percé à jour ses intentions depuis un certain temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Sasuke? Demanda Kakashi interloqué.

-Et en ce qui vous concerne les Bijus, je vais prendre le contrôle de chacun d'entre vous. Poursuivit Sasuke. Et peut-être que je me débarrasserai de vous aussi.

-Qu'est ce t'as dit? S'énerva Kurama en levant la patte droite vers Sasuke.

Malheureusement, Sasuke activa son Rinnegan et des cercles concentriques à neuf tomoes apparurent immédiatement dans ses yeux ainsi que ceux des autres Bijus, les figeant sur place sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Il a emprisonné les Bijus dans un genjutsu en un clin d'œil. Nota Hagoromo. Naruto, nous voilà dans la situation que je redoutais. Tu vas devoir t'en occuper toi-même car je ne peux rester dans ce monde plus longtemps. Je vais bientôt disparaître.

-Ouais Papy Rikudo, mais je t'avertis qu'on ne finira pas comme tes fils. Je ne suis pas Asura et Sasuke n'est pas Indra non plus.

-Sasuke! Alors, c'est ça ton rêve. Tu es en train de dire que tu veux toujours te venger? Demanda Kakashi.

-Que fais-tu de ta décision de protéger le village? Intervint Hinata. Dois-je comprendre que ce n'était qu'un pur mensonge depuis le début? Et pourquoi vouloir assassiner les Kages et les Bijus?

-Sasuke-kun! L'interpella Sakura.

-Je vais être clair sur un point. Mon objectif n'est ni la vengeance, ni le chaos. Même si j'admets que je n'aspirais qu'à cela, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais, c'est différent maintenant. Je veux détruire et reconstruire. Que le village ne soit plus entouré de mystères. Je vais réinventer le monde shinobi car les Bijus ont trop souvent été une source de conflits et les Kages ont constamment échoué à maintenir la paix. Le monde se portera bien mieux sans eux. Ce que je veux apporter, c'est...une révolution.

-Tu as dit...une révolution? Demanda Kakashi.

-Ah, je me souviens qu'à son arrivée Sasuke-kun disait que les anciens Kages étaient à l'origine de la situation actuelle. Se remémora tout à coup Sakura. Ce serait donc ainsi qu'il souhaite devenir Hokage et changer le village?

-Sasuke, ta vision de Hokage est donc restée la même. Pensa Hagoromo.

-Chibaku Tensei! Proclama Sasuke en joignant les mains.

Le sol commença à trembler et à se fissurer. Puis, d'immenses débris de terre surgirent du sol et convergèrent aussitôt vers Kuruma devant Naruto non loin d'ici, sur un rocher en train de flotter dans les airs.

-Naruto, aide-nous! Implora Kuruma avant d'être enfermé dans le Chibaku Tensei.

-Je vais vous sortir de là quoi qu'il arrive. Alors tenez-bon et attendez-moi! Promit Naruto.

Les autres Bijus subirent le même sort que Kuruma et furent emprisonnés chacun dans un astre rocheux. Ensuite, les sphères s'envolèrent vers le ciel, disposés en cercle tandis que Naruto se réceptionnait pour regagner la terre ferme, juste devant Sasuke.

-Pendant la guerre, j'ai progressivement appris à exploiter les capacités de mon Rinnegan. S'exprima Sasuke en contemplant le ciel. Tous ceux qui auraient pu me gêner sont morts désormais. Tous sauf toi, Naruto.

-Ça n'a pas marché finalement? Constata amèrement Hagoromo. Confier le pouvoir à une seule personne a conduit dans le passé à la situation d'Indra et d'Asura. Aujourd'hui, avoir confié le pouvoir à deux personnes a mené à la même situation.

-Non, je vais mettre un terme à ce conflit fraternel. Annonça Naruto fermement décidé.

Toute l'attention de Hagoromo, Kakashi, Sakura et Hinata fut localisée sur Naruto et Sasuke qui se faisaient face. Désormais, le combat entre les deux amis sembla inévitable.

-Libère les Bijus! Ordonna Naruto à Sasuke. Ils venaient d'obtenir leur liberté. Et c'est parce que j'ai appris à les connaître que je sais qu'ils ne commettront plus jamais le moindre mal.

-Naruto, tu ne sembles pas le réaliser. A présent, c'est toi le Jinchuriki de tous les Bijus. Ce qui veut dire, je vais également me débarrasser du chakra des Bijus qui est en toi.

-Comment? Fit Sakura interloquée.

-En d'autres termes, tu vas mourir Naruto.

A la seconde où Hinata entendait l'annonce cruelle de Sasuke, son cœur se serra davantage, revivant en pire l'instant où elle avait vu Naruto mourant après avoir été dépossédé de Kuruma. Comme si vouloir ôter la vie de Naruto ne suffirent pas à Sasuke en plus de tuer les Bijus et les Kages.

-Si nous agissons comme le suggère l'ermite, nous n'avons pas besoin du chakra que tu as en toi pour annuler la technique, réfléchis. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à utiliser celui des Bijus que je viens de capturer. Je leur laissera la vie sauve, du moins jusque là.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça. Tu peux en être certain. Réfuta Naruto.

-Dans ce cas, je m'occuperai de toi en premier, Naruto. Déclara Sasuke en tournant les talons. Allons régler ça dans un endroit que tu connais bien.

Kakashi tenta d'intervenir, mais il s'écroula à terre avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas à cause des contrecoups du Sharingan. Inquiète pour lui, Sakura se porta à son chevet et contempla la silhouette de Sasuke qui continuait de marcher. Naruto ne quitta pas Sasuke du regard, tandis que Hinata était fortement angoissée par le combat inéluctable qui allait avoir lieu. Les larmes finirent par envahir les yeux de Sakura. Rongée par la colère et l'impuissance, Sakura serra les dents et finit par hurler en direction de Sasuke..

-Je sais au fond de moi que je ne peux rien faire. Même si je t'aime depuis toujours, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu deviendrais comme ça. Je n'étais pas là quand tu en avais besoin et je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de sombrer dans cette voie comme Hinata a su le faire avec Naruto à certaines occasions. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est pleurer et demander aux autres de faire les choses à ma place. Tu dois me trouver pathétique,n'est-ce-pas?

Sakura se remémora la nuit où Sasuke lui avait adressée un merci dans son dos, juste avant de quitter Konoha en direction d'Orochimaru en quête de puissance pour son désir de vengeance envers son frère Itachi.

-Mais Sasuke-kun, si tu tiens encore un tout petit à moi. Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas! Si on reste tous ensemble, je suis certaine qu'on pourra oublier tout ça et reprendre la vie que nous menions autrefois.

En entendant Sakura implorer Sasuke avec la force du désespoir, Hinata ressentit en elle une profonde et triste compassion à son égard. Contrairement à Sasuke, Naruto n'avait jamais sombré dans les ténèbres bien qu'il ait été tenu à l'écart pendant toute son enfance par les habitants de Konoha. Pourtant, si les rôles avaient dû être inversés pour Naruto et Sasuke, aurait-elle été capable de conserver ses sentiments envers Naruto comme Sakura l'a fait avec Sasuke depuis sa défection de Konoha?

-Tu es...franchement pénible. Lui répondit froidement Sasuke avec le sourire en regardant dans sa direction.

Puis, Sasuke activa son Rinnegan et se téléporta devant Sakura en la transperçant avec son bras gauche. Sakura ferma les yeux et s'écroula sur le côté sous les yeux de Hinata et Kakashi.

-Sakura! Cria Kakashi.

-Son système circulatoire est complètement perturbé. S'aperçut Hinata avec son Byakugan. Elle doit être sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu, ça ne fait pas le moindre doute. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait osé faire une telle chose à Sakura-san.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de lancer un genjutsu sur Sakura-chan. Hurla Naruto énervé.

-Bien sûr que si, sinon elle nous aurait probablement suivis et gênés.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à te comprendre. Cria Hinata. Pourquoi faut-il que tu optes à tout prix pour cette voie? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre les sentiments que Sakura-san éprouve pour toi? Elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant à te porter secours quand tu étais retenu prisonnier d'une autre dimension. L'aurais-tu oublié? Et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de placer sur elle un genjutsu en guise de remerciement. Comment oses-tu la traiter d'une manière aussi cruelle? Tu n'as donc pas la moindre émotion pour Sakura-san? Pas même une amie proche?

-Sasuke! Hinata a entièrement raison. Ajouta Kakashi. Pendant tout ce temps, Sakura a toujours voulu t'aider.

-Toujours à rêver du grand amour? Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle me trouve. Et en ce qui me concerne, elle ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de raisons pour t'aimer, seule la haine a besoin d'être justifiée. Elle vient de te le dire qu'elle cherche juste à être à tes côtés. Elle veut te sauver, ni plus, ni moins. Cette fille qui a failli y rester pour toi pleure toujours quand elle pense à toi. Et la seule raison, c'est qu'elle t'aime au point de t'en souffrir.

-Peut-être, mais ces liens me rattachent à un passé voué à l'échec. Donc, si vous avez fini ce que vous avez à dire, moi j'y vais.

Hinata fut plus que frustrée par la situation qui dégénérait. Avoir sué sang et eau, tout ça dans le seul but d'aider Sasuke dans ses desseins. Sans compter qu'elle avait solennellement promis à Obito que son sacrifice ne serait pas vain. Finalement, elle activa son Amejisuto Byakugan et son aura de chakra améthyste recouvrit son corps.

-Que cherches-tu à faire exactement? Lui demanda Sasuke imperturbable.

-Je suis encore en mesure de lutter et je ne te laisserai pas tuer Naruto-kun sans rien faire au nom de tes ambitions insensées. Annonça Hinata en colère. Neji-ni-san, Obito et tous les autres, ils ont tous donnés leurs vies pour Naruto-kun car ils étaient persuadés qu'il parviendrait à sauver le monde shinobi de l'emprise de la haine. Alors, si ta révolution doit engendrer que Naruto-kun soit sacrifié, tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps.

-Non, attends Hinata! Intervint Kakashi n'envisages tout de même pas d'affronter Sasuke toute seule?

-Tu devrais écouter Kakashi et te montrer raisonnable. Préconisa Sasuke. La seule personne que je veux tuer en ce moment, c'est Naruto et personne d'autre. Si tu persistes à te dresser sur ma route, je ne me montrerais pas aussi indulgent qu'avec Sakura.

-Ma décision est déjà prise.

-Si telle est ta volonté, tu mourras avant Naruto.

Sasuke activa de sa main gauche un Chidori avec des éclairs noirs. Ses intentions furent claires : transpercer Hinata en plein cœur. Tout à coup, Hinata fut prise d'une courte fatigue au niveau de ses pupilles. La même qu'elle avait déjà ressentie juste avant l'exécution du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cela signifia donc que la durée d'utilisation de son dojutsu allait expirer d'ici cinq minutes. Il fallait donc qu'elle mette à profit ce délai pour au moins tenter d'affaiblir Sasuke avant son combat contre Naruto. Voulant profiter de cette ouverture, Sasuke s'apprêta à s'élancer vers Hinata lorsque Naruto se postait tout à coup devant Hinata.

-Ne risques pas ta vie inutilement pour moi! C'est mon combat, pas le tien.

-Je ne peux pas! S'opposa farouchement Hinata. Tu as tellement fait pour moi et pour tous les autres. Tu es devenu pour nous tous le symbole indispensable de l'espoir et tu voudrais que je regarde partir pour disparaître à jamais sous mes yeux? Hors de question! J'ai perdu Neji-ni-san et c'est déjà un bien trop lourd tribut. Alors, plutôt mourir que de vivre le reste de mon existence sans contempler ton sourire! Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre si tu meurs. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on s'en prenne à toi. Tu n'as pourtant commis aucun crime. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est aider et protéger les gens autour de toi. J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de voir cette scène se répéter indéfiniment.

-Hinata, tu...

-Je veux rester à tes côtés. Tout simplement parce que je …

Mais, Hinata n'eut guère le temps d'achever son discours car Naruto lui porta un coup à la nuque avec sa main droite sous le regard surpris de Sasuke, Kakashi et Hagoromo.

-Naruto-kun!

-Désolé, je ne veux pas encore perdre un autre de mes amis. Avoua Naruto avec amertume. C'est à moi de m'occuper de Sasuke.

Hinata perdit connaissance et son aura de chakra améthyste se dissipa. Puis, ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs habituelles tandis que Naruto réceptionnait Hinata dans ses bras.

-Bon sang! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été obligé de la lever la main sur elle. Pardonne-moi, Neji!

-Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné une telle action venant de ta part. Ironisa Sasuke. Tu me reprochais pourtant d'avoir recouru au genjutsu contre Sakura et tu optes pour Hinata la même méthode que moi. Il aura fallu attendre le tout dernier moment pour que tu prennes enfin une cruelle décision comme un vrai shinobi. Au moins, elle n'aura pas à devoir te dire adieu. Mais bon, je suppose qu'elle éprouvera sûrement de la rancœur à mon égard lorsque je lui annoncerai ta mort. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je l'élimine maintenant.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, Sasuke!

-Pas la peine de t'énerver. Je lui laisse la vie sauve, du moins pour le moment. Vous vous reverrez bientôt dans l'autre monde.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke dissipa son Chidori et quitta le champ de bataille devant Kakashi impuissant, tandis que Naruto contemplait Hinata inconsciente.

-Même dans cette situation, tu as encore tenu à me protéger. Pourquoi Hinata? Ma vie est vraiment si importante pour toi au point de toujours risquer la tienne?

Tout au fond de lui, Naruto connaissait déjà la réponse. Après tout, son intervention durant la confrontation avec Pain ou bien sa résolution à servir de bouclier contre la rafale de pieux Mokuton de Jubi représentèrent pour lui les preuves indiscutables de l'affection indéfectible que Hinata portait à son égard.

-Il n'est plus question que tu risques indéfiniment ta vie pour moi, désormais. Quand tu te réveilleras, il y aura quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. Alors, attends-moi!

Naruto déposa Hinata près de Sakura.

-Naruto! Je suis désolé. Une fois encore, je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher une telle tragédie.

-Ne vous blâmez pas pour ça, Kakashi-sensei! C'est juste un coup du mauvais sort. Veillez plutôt sur Hinata et Sakura-chan le temps que je règle cette affaire!

-Alors, tu vas vraiment y aller?

-J'ai fait une promesse à Sakura-chan autrefois. Que je ramènerai définitivement Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei, vous connaissez mon Nindo, n'est-ce-pas? Je reviendrai.

-Oui, sois prudent!

Naruto partit en laissant derrière lui ses compagnons ainsi que Hagoromo.

-L'amour est une chose complexe. J'avais 2 fils, autrefois. Je les aimais tous les deux et ils m'aimaient et me vénéraient. Mais j'ai tout confié à mon fils cadet. C'est à partir de là que mon fils aîné commença à nous haïr son frère et moi. L'amour s'était métamorphosé en haine. Ce qui a crée le Sasuke d'aujourd'hui, c'est évidemment la perte de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient autrefois. Madara était également comme ça.

-Vous êtes en train de m'expliquer que Sasuke va connaître le même destin que Madara? Redouta Kakashi.

-Pas tout à fait. Ce que nous voudrions toi et moi, c'est un meilleur futur que ce que nous avons vu jusqu'ici. Apprendre des erreurs du passé. C'est pour ça que j'ai accordé mon pouvoir à ces deux-là. Le passé n'est pas là pour rappeler de changer. Il est là en tant que leçon pour nous tous.

-Alors, qu'est-ce-qui vous a fait choisir Naruto?

-Uzumaki Naruto. Il a réussi à se lier d'amitié avec Kurama, qui n'était qu'un bloc de haine. Alors, je vais le laisser s'occuper de cela car j'espère sincèrement que la haine se transformera en amour cette fois-ci. O u plutôt, j'ai bon espoir que cet amour soit ravivé. Car contrairement à ma mère, Naruto et Sasuke savent ce qu'est l'amour.

Après une longue course effrénée, Naruto arriva finalement sur le lieu que Sasuke avait choisi pour livrer le dernier combat qui déterminerait l'avenir du monde shinobi. Ce lieu ne fut autre que la Vallée de la Fin où ils s'étaient déjà affrontés trois ans auparavant quand Sasuke avait déserté Konoha.

-Cet endroit, hein! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ça te rappelle des souvenirs, Sasuke. On s'est déjà battus ici, il y a longtemps.

-Et comme la dernière fois, tu vas perdre. Sauf que je ne t'épargnerai pas. Une fois que je t'aurai tué, plus rien ne m'empêchera de devenir Hokage.


	14. Réconciliation

**Chapitre 14 :** **Réconciliation**

A plusieurs kilomètres de la Vallée de la Fin, Kakashi adossa Sakura et Hinata contre un débris de rochers.

-Le destin s'est également montré cruel envers ces deux jeunes filles. Constata tristement Hagoromo. Il a fallu que toutes les deux soient amoureuses de ces deux garçons condamnés à s'affronter.

-Vous étiez au courant des projets de Sasuke, n'est-ce-pas? Alors, pourquoi lui avez-vous donné autant de pouvoir?

-J'étais loin d'imaginer que Sasuke aspirait d'anéantir les Bijus ainsi que les Kages actuels. Je savais seulement qu'il souhaitait tuer Naruto une fois cette guerre terminée pour être conforme à sa vision de Hokage.

-Sa vision de Hokage? J'ai du mal à vous suivre.

-Elle vient des actes de son frère Itachi qui a vécu pour protéger Konoha, allant même jusqu'à exterminer son clan tout entier pour ça. Pour Sasuke, c'est Itachi le véritable Hokage. Celui qui a choisi de devenir aux yeux de tous un traître et un criminel tout en protégeant dans l'ombre son pays et son village. Mais, Sasuke ne voit pas les choses dans cet angle. Le Hokage doit être celui qui endure la souffrance et la haine des shinobis sur ses épaules. Pas quelqu'un qui est reconnu par tous. De cette façon, il unifiera les villages et éradiquera les ténèbres dans le monde à lui seul. Contrairement à Naruto qui désire seulement protéger ses amis et faire disparaître la haine.

-Mais pourquoi vouloir tuer Naruto?

-Depuis que son frère est mort, Sasuke pensait être définitivement seul. Mais, il reste encore Naruto, la dernière personne dont il doit se débarrasser. Sa vision de Hokage ne sera réalisable qu'en coupant tous les liens qu'il a crées et en étant seul. Car pour Sasuke, Naruto est toujours celui qui ressemble le plus à un ami.

Hagoroma commença à se désagréger. Le moment était venu pour lui aussi de devoir partir.

-On dirait qu'il est temps.

-Que...Que devrais-je faire?

-Juste...Croire en eux. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment.

Le vieux sage disparut finalement sous les yeux de Kakashi tout en formulant le désir de voir la réponse de Naruto et Sasuke pour l'avenir du monde shinobi une fois leur combat terminé.

Un long moment plus tard, Kakashi patienta toujours, lorsqu'une puissante onde de choc parvenait brusquement au champ de bataille. Kakashi se plaqua sur le rocher auquel étaient adossées Sakura et Hinata, toujours inconscientes, tandis que les cocons étaient secoués dans tous les sens tel du linge épinglé à une corde.

-C'est donc ça le duel de deux êtres ayant chacun le pouvoir du Rikudo. Estima Kakashi. Dire que nous sommes pourtant loin d'eux et qu'on en ressent l'impact jusqu' effroyable!

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et la nuit tomba sur le champ de bataille. Où en était leur combat? Pourquoi ne revenaient-ils pas? D'angoissantes questions qui demeuraient sans réponse pour Kakashi tandis que Sakura et Hinata reprenaient leurs esprits.

-Vous êtes finalement réveillées.

-C'est...la nuit? Qu'en est-il de Sasuke-kun et de Naruto? Demanda Sakura.

-Ils sont probablement en train de mener leur combat. Celui qui réglera tous leurs problèmes.

-On est restées inconscientes durant tout ce temps et aucun des deux n'est revenu. J'espère que tout se passe bien.

-Quelle déception! Déclara amèrement Hinata.

-Hinata! Fit Sakura.

-Juste quand je pensais que tout était enfin terminé, Sasuke-kun décide de prendre à son tour le contrôle du monde shinobi. Nous nous sommes donnés tant de mal pour mettre un terme aux ambitions de Madara et Kaguya et voilà qu'on se retrouve avec une nouvelle crise sur les bras. Je voulais absolument revoir nos amis et nous réjouir tous ensemble de notre victoire. Ce n'est pas juste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis certaine qu'au moment où nous parlons Naruto est parvenu à régler les choses comme il l'a toujours fait et qu'il va revenir avec Sasuke-kun d'une minute à l'autre.

-Je l'espère, Sakura-san. Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur.

Le temps passa et chaque minute écoulée ne fit qu'angoisser encore plus Sakura, Hinata et Kakashi. Après une nuit entière à patienter, le soleil éclaira le champ de bataille recouverts de débris de rochers et d'innombrables cocons suspendus aux racines de l'Arbre Divin.

-Ils auraient dû revenir depuis longtemps déjà. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait se mettre à leur recherche? Proposa Sakura.

-Naruto et Sasuke sont partis dans cette direction. Si j'ai raison, je crois savoir où ils sont allés.

-Où pensez-vous qu'ils se soient dirigés? Demanda Hinata.

-Si mon intuition s'avère exacte. Ils ont dû se rendre à la Vallée de la Fin.

-L'endroit même où Naruto et Sasuke-kun se sont affrontés, i ans?

Le trio se mit donc en direction de la Vallée de la Fin. Encore affecté par le contre-coup de la perte de ses Sharingans, Kakashi dut compter sur l'aide de Sakura et Kakashi pour se déplacer.

-J'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne sont pas morts tous les deux au cours de leur affrontement. Craignit Sakura. Ce serait une catastrophe. Non seulement, on ne pourra pas rompre le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'on ne pourra empêcher nos amis de devenir à jamais des Zetsus Blancs

-Non, ne dis pas ça Sakura-san. Il faut qu'ils soient vivants. Il le faut à tout prix.

Au cours du trajet, Hinata se remémora quand Naruto avait été blessé et recouvert de bandages lors de sa première confrontation avec Sasuke. Elle redouta cette fois-ci trois cas de figure une fois arrivée à destination. Trouver son corps sans vie, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang, ou bien les flammes noires de l'Amateratsu de Sasuke l'auraient entièrement incinérés sans laisser la moindre trace. Ou encore pire, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient mutuellement tués au cours de leur combat comme le redoutait Sakura il y a peu. Avant son départ en guerre, Hinata s'était pourtant jurée de protéger à tout prix Naruto, son grand amour, et cette promesse risquait de ne pas être tenue au tout dernier moment à cause de la «révolution» de Sasuke.

-Est-ce que je vais finalement te perdre, toi aussi? Appréhenda fortement Hinata.

-On devrait se situer assez près de ton champ de vision. L'interpella Kakashi. Est-ce que tu pourrais scanner les environs avec ton Byakugan?

-Tout de suite.

Hinata s'exécuta et ses veines près des tempes se mirent à gonfler.

-Que... Mais que s'est-il passé?

-Alors, Hinata? Tu les as trouvés?

-Oui. Vous aviez raison, Kakashi-sensei. Ils sont bien venus ici et sont tous les deux toujours en vie.

-Je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient venus ici.

-Tant mieux, alors. Déclara Sakura soulagée.

-Par contre, ils sont grièvement blessés. Il faut leur apporter des soins de toute urgence.

Kakashi, Sakura et Hinata arrivèrent enfin vers la Vallée de la Fin. Le lieu légendaire où s'étaient confrontés autrefois Hashirama et Madara, peu après la fondation de Konoha. Du haut de la falaise, le trio constata avec stupeur que toute la zone était dévastée et presque entièrement asséchée par l'intense combat entre Naruto et Sasuke, comme si un cataclysme avait eu lieu. Il ne resta plus rien des immenses statues de Hashirama et Madara, mis à part leurs deux mains respectives entrecroisées formant le Sceau de Réconciliation. Naruto et Sasuke furent allongés sur la main en pierre de Madara, côte à côte, visiblement épuisés par leur ultime duel.

-Les voilà! Ils sont toujours vivants comme tu nous l'avais dit, Hinata. Déclara Sakura.

-Incroyable! On dirait qu'il y a eu un véritable cataclysme. Constata Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei! Nous devrions peut-être... Proposa Hinata.

-Oui! Allez les rejoindre!

Sakura et Hinata se précipitèrent au fond de la vallée en direction de leurs compagnons, laissant derrière elles Kakashi.

-Sakura-chan! Hinata! Vous êtes enfin venues. Annonça sereinement Naruto. On commençait à se demander si vous ne nous aviez pas tout simplement oubliés.

Sakura et Hinata remarquèrent le visage tuméfiés des nombreux coups qu'avaient dû s'échanger leurs compagnons pendant leur combat. Mais le détail le plus alarmant fut le sang qui s'échappait des bras de leurs compagnons. Naruto avait perdu son avant-bras droit ainsi que sa veste noire et orange. Sasuke n'avait plus le tissu bleu habituellement suspendu à mi-hauteur de son estomac et son avant-bras gauche avait également disparu. De plus, son visage avait l'air complètement apaisé par rapport à leur dernière rencontre.

-Vos... vos bras. Remarqua Hinata affolée. Ils sont...Mais quel genre de combat avez-vous livré pour vous retrouver dans un état pareil? Fallait-il vraiment en arriver là?

-Désolé, on n'est pas très beau à voir. Lui répondit naturellement Sasuke. Mais, c'était un mal nécessaire pour nous réconcilier Naruto et moi.

-Au moins, vous êtes vivants. C'est l'essentiel. Annonça Hinata.

Sakura posa ses mains sur les bras ensanglantés de ses coéquipiers et commença à appliquer son ninjutsu médical pour stopper l'hémorragie.

-Merci, Sakura-chan!

-Sakura, je... Prononça Sasuke.

-Ne dis rien, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

-Je te demande pardon.

-Pardon? A propos de quoi?

-Pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu devrais...Oh puis zut.

Sasuke vit Sakura en train de trembler, probablement de colère. Cela lui parut logique, surtout après ses deux tentatives d'assassinat et son genjutsu forcé en la personne de Sakura. Comment allait-elle réagir à ses excuses de rédemption qui semblaient sincères? Allait-elle lui passer un énorme savon ou le renier à jamais? Alors que Sasuke attendait le verdict, il vit des larmes tomber sur la jambe droite de Sakura.

-Tu es vraiment pénible, abruti. Avoua finalement Sakura en pleurant.

-Euh...Hinata. Moi aussi, je te demande pardon. D'une part, pour t'avoir assommée et de l'autre ne t'avoir jamais remercié d'avoir volé à mon secours lors de mon combat contre Pain. Donc, je n'ai sûrement pas le droit de te demander ça. Mais j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais que l'on...passe une journée ensemble...rien que toi...et moi.

La proposition inattendue de Naruto laissa Sasuke et Sakura totalement atterrés, alors que Hinata semblait hésitante et silencieuse. Sans doute lui-en voulait elle pour l'avoir assommée pour l'empêcher d'affronter Sasuke?

-Quoi? Tu refuses? Raah, bon sang! Dire que Sakura-chan vient d'accepter les excuses de Sasuke et moi j'ai droit à que dalle. C'est pas juste, Sasuke reste toujours le chouchou des filles.

-Non, au contraire. J'en... j'en serais ravie.

Du haut de la falaise, Kakashi contempla le groupe d'adolescents en train de rire et de sourire. Sa première rencontre avec ses anciens élèves à l'Académie lui revint en mémoire. Après de temps et d'épreuves, Kakashi fut ravi du retour de Sasuke et la reconstitution de l'équipe 7.

-Finalement, les revoilà tous.

-Tu vois, Sakura-chan. Je t'avais promis que je ramènerai Sasuke. Ça aura pris des plombes, mais j'ai tenu parole.

-Écoutez Monsieur se donner des grands airs, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il n'arrivait même pas à se lever.

-Quoi? Tu veux mon poing sur la figure?

-Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous battre! Intervint Sakura. Je vous préviens, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous soigner cette fois.

-Bien, maintenant qu'on a mis les choses à plat. Si on dissipait une bonne fois pour toutes le Mugen Tsukuyomi? Proposa Sasuke.

-Oui, il est plus que temps de délivrer nos amis. Approuva Hinata.

-Bien, allons-y!

-Attendez! On va vous aider à vous relever. Leur proposa Sakura en faisant un bref clin d'œil à Hinata.

Comprenant l'allusion, Hinata s'agenouilla à côté de Naruto et saisit son bras gauche à la hauteur de sa nuque tandis que Sakura faisait la même chose avec Sasuke.

-Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous sommes tout à fait capable de marcher. Protesta Naruto.

-Ne discute pas, veux-tu? Vous êtes encore très faibles. Rétorqua Sakura.

En définitive, Naruto et Sasuke se résignèrent à accepter l'aide des deux kunoichis. Le quintet se dirigea vers le champ de bataille. Une fois arrivés à destination, Naruto et Sasuke joignirent leurs mains pour former le sceau du rat comme leur avait indiqué Hagoromo. Les racines de l'Arbre Divin commencèrent à se flétrir et déposèrent les cocons sur le sol. Ensuite, les shinobis captifs ainsi que tout le reste du monde furent libérés des cocons et reprirent leurs esprits l'un après l'autre.

-Ça fonctionne comme Rikudo-sama nous l'avait annoncé. Constata Kakashi.

-Cette fois, tout est vraiment terminé. Déclara Sakura.

Hinata quitta le groupe et courut en direction du champ de bataille.

-Eh! Attends Hinata! Où cours-tu comme ça? Demanda Naruto.

-Cela semble évident, idiot. Elle est allée rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Lui répondit Sakura.

-Ah bon! Je vois.

-Quoi? Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes qu'elle est partie et elle te manque déjà? Ironisa Sasuke.

-Raah! De quoi je me mêle? S'énerva Naruto. Et puis, on n'a pas encore fini notre tâche. Il nous reste encore les Bijus qui sont retenus dans ces cailloux flottants.

Malgré tout, Naruto ressentit un inexplicable sentiment de vide à mesure qu'il voyait la silhouette de Hinata s'éloigner de lui. Certes, il avait grandement apprécié sa compagnie depuis son affectation temporaire au sein de l'équipe 7. Mais, était-ce la seule et unique raison pour lui? Quant à Hinata, elle éprouva une certaine tristesse de devoir quitter Naruto. Son combat avec Madara, les éloges de Naruto après sa victoire sur Zetsu Noir, son combat avec Naruto dans la dimension de glace, son aide lors du scellement de Kaguya. Jamais, elle n'oublierait tous ces agréables moments passés avec lui. Seulement, Hinata fit avant tout partie de l'équipe 8 et le moment de la séparation était venu.

-Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Pardon de m'être comportée en égoïste et de vous avoir abandonnés! Mais, tout ceci ne sera bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir, maintenant que la paix est revenue. Nous pourrons à nouveau travailler en équipe tous les trois, comme auparavant.

A plusieurs mètres d'ici, Akamaru se réveilla et aboya fortement dans les oreilles de Kiba, encore somnolent.

-Ah mon vieux Akamaru. Je suis bien content de te voir.

-Le jour s'est levé, on dirait. Remarqua Ko. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe? C'est quoi toutes ces immenses racines autour de nous?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Lui répondit Shino. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'était que nous étions en train de contempler la lune. Ensuite, j'étais sur le dos d'une nouvelle espèce d'insecte géant dont je venais tout juste de découvrir.

-C'est drôle que tu dises cela. Intervint Kiba. Moi aussi, j'étais en train de regarder la lune et l'instant d'après j'étais devenu le Hokage. Mais visiblement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Bien trop réel à mon goût.

-Pareil pour moi. Je rêvais que des personnes mal intentionnées en voulaient à la vie de Hinata-sama. Heureusement, j'étais intervenu à temps et bien décidé à ne pas échouer dans ma tâche, j'étais parvenu les vaincre à moi seul. Puis, Hinata-sama m'a remercié et je lui répondais naturellement que je n'avais fait que mon devoir.

-A propos de Hinata, est-ce que vous savez si elle va bien? S'inquiéta Kiba.

-Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Ko! Les appela Hinata en train de courir vers ses équipiers.

-Hinata-sama! Vous êtes saine et sauve?

Hinata se jeta au cou des coéquipiers en les serrant très fort contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Bien qu'il s'était écoulé très peu de temps depuis son départ précipité pour rejoindre Naruto, elle eut l'impression de ne pas les avoir revus depuis une éternité.

-Doucement, Hinata! Se plaignit Kiba. Tu nous empêches de respirer.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Hinata-sama? Demanda Ko. On a vu d'énormes météorites près de l'Arbre Divin. Comme on savait que vous étiez partie là-bas, on était très inquiets.

-Il s'est passé quoi exactement durant tout ce temps? Voulut savoir Shino.

-Vous étiez retenus captifs du Mugen Tsukuyomi pendant presque deux jours et nous venons tout juste de rompre le genjutsu. Expliqua Hinata.

-Alors, cela explique ces rêves qui paraissaient tellement réels. Comprit Shino. Mais alors si le genjutsu a été rompu, j'en déduis que Madara ne représente plus une menace?

-Oui. En fait, il serait plus exact de dire que Naruto-kun, ses coéquipiers, Kakashi-sensei et moi-même avons sauvé le monde, tous les cinq.

-Quoi? C'est vrai, Hinata?

-Oui et j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

-J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai la sensation que ces choses dont tu parles ont un rapport avec Naruto, n'est-ce-pas? Ironisa Kiba.

-Kiba-kun!

-Mais non, je te taquinais c'est tout. Pour te dire la vérité, tu n'as vraiment plus rien en commun avec celle que nous protégions en permanence autrefois. Tu as bien grandi.

-Oui. Cette bataille m'a fait évoluée plus que vous ne le croyez. Je vous raconterai tout en détail une fois rentrés à Konoha. Ko, je sais que tu dois certainement m'en vouloir pour ce que je t'ai fait. Mais, je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je te présente mes plus plates excuses.

-Oublions cela! Le plus important est qu'il ne vous soit arrivé de fâcheux et que le monde peut désormais vivre en paix. Et ce, grâce à vous et vos amis.

-Je ne sais pas vous. Mais moi, il me tarde de rentrer au village et me taper un bon steak pour fêter tout cela.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Tout comme Naruto est accro aux ramens, toi c'est la viande rouge que tu apprécies toujours autant.

-Tu peux parler. Toi, il n'y a que les légumes qui t'intéressent comme nourriture. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour manger des trucs aussi fades.

Hinata sourit en voyant ses coéquipiers se disputer, tandis qu'une légère brise lui caressait la joue et l'apaisait de cette longue période de conflits sanglants. Ensuite, elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine, laissant s'échapper une petite larme de son œil gauche, et pensa à Neji qui avait effectué le sacrifice ultime pour la protéger ainsi que Naruto.

-Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous, Neji-ni-san.

Bien loin d'ici, le Zetsu spiral tenta de prendre à nouveau possession du corps de Yamato pour survivre suite à l'annulation du Mugen Tsukuyomi, mais se flétrit finalement comme les racines de l'Arbre Divin. De son côté, Tenten apporta auprès de Darui la Gourde Écarlate que Madara avait recraché lorsqu'il était devenu le Jinchuriki de Jubi. Darui libéra Samui et son frère qui avaient été emprisonnés dans la gourde pendant leur combat contre les frères Kinkaku ressuscités comme il le leur avait promis. Puis, Naruto et Sasuke procédèrent à la libération des Bijus emprisonnés du Chibaku Tensei.

-Ravi de te revoir Kuruma! S'exclama Naruto.

-Tu en as mis du temps, morveux.

-De quoi te plains-tu? Je t'avais promis que je vous sortirais de là, toi et les autres.

-N'empêche que tu n'en es pas sorti totalement indemne à ce que je vois. Quant à toi, je te retiens Sasuke. Je me serais bien passé de demeurer enfermé dans ce satané astre rocheux. C'est encore pire que d'être contrôlé par Madara.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça.

Malgré sa brève rancune, Kurama fut impressionné que Naruto ait réussi à sauver Sasuke de sa haine, alors que lui-même en doutait fortement peu de temps auparavant. Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel et pensa à son défunt maître Jiraya ainsi que son aîné Nagato.

-Nagato! Jiraya-sensei! Vous avez vu? J'ai réussi à instaurer la paix à laquelle vous inspiriez tant.

-Naruto. L'interrompit Sasuke dans sa rêverie. J'ai longuement repensé à ce que tu m'as dit un jour. Quand nous étions ensemble, tu te demandais à quoi ça ressemblait d'avoir un frère. Je crois que j'ai enfin compris ce que tu voulais dire par là. J'ai ressenti comment ma famille avait souffert. Et de la même manière, je suis convaincu que je vais aussi commencer à ressentir tes peines et tes émotions. Tu n'as jamais coupé les ponts avec moi et as toujours gardé une place pour moi dans ton cœur. Pourtant, tu aurais eu toutes les raisons de me détester et de me haïr. Mais, tu m'as toujours traité comme un ami alors que j'ai tenté de bafouer ces sentiments. Alors, merci pour tout, Naruto, mon meilleur ami.

-C'est normal. C'est à ça que servent les amis, non?

La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja fut enfin terminée. Il était temps pour Naruto et tous les shinobis de retourner vers leurs villages respectifs pour procéder aux obsèques des nombreux shinobis tombés lors ce conflit destructeur. Soit plus de 40000 shinobis, un bien très lourd tribut pour les proches des nombreux défunts. Parmi les victimes de Konoha se trouvèrent Inoichi, Shikaku et bien entendu Neji. Si Ino fut attristée par la mort de son père, Hinata le fut encore davantage à celle de Neji et n'arriva pas à empêcher ses yeux de couler abondamment des larmes, avec à ses côtés Naruto pour la soutenir. Il souhaita poser son bras sur l'épaule de Hinata, mais se rappela avec dépit qu'il l'avait perdu au cours de sa confrontation avec Sasuke. En fin de compte, il se contenta de poser tristement les yeux sur la tombe de son ami qui s'était sacrifié pour le sauver lui et Hinata.

-Neji, je veillerai et protégerai Hinata à ta place désormais. J'en fais le serment.


	15. Visite à l'hôpital

**Chapitre 15 : Visite à l'hôpital**

Dans les jardins de l'hôpital, Naruto se trouva assis sur un banc, en pyjama blanc, suite à son combat contre Sasuke, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Alors, c'est là que tu étais.

Naruto tourna la tête et vit Hinata vêtue de sa classique veste lavande à fermeture éclair à manche longues. Bien que Naruto s'était habitué à la voir avec l'uniforme de Konoha durant la guerre, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire de la revoir à nouveau ainsi.

-Oh Hinata! Comme c'est gentil de venir me voir.

-J'étais simplement venue prendre... de tes nouvelles.

Naruto remarqua que Hinata était nerveuse et cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Surmontant sa timidité naturelle, elle tendit un paquet cadeau violet de taille moyenne orné d'un ruban blanc à Naruto.

-Joy...joyeux anniversaire Naruto-kun! Je sais que c'est un peu tardif, mais je tenais absolument à t'offrir ceci.

-C'est vraiment...pour moi ce paquet? Déclara Naruto surpris par la démarche inattendue de Hinata.

-Oui, mais j'ignore si ça te plaira.

Naruto prit le paquet des mains de Hinata sur ses genoux et tenta de défaire le nœud. Mais, comme il n'était pas gaucher de nature, il ne parvint pas à aucun résultat. Hinata s'assit à côté de lui et se proposa de l'ouvrir à sa place bien qu'elle pestait le fait d'avoir malencontreusement commis une gaffe. Le suspense arriva à son terme pour Naruto qui s'impatientait à chaque seconde écoulée. Puis, il vit sous ses yeux le cadeau de Hinata : une veste blanche à fermeture éclair avec un fin trait noir au niveau des poignets ainsi qu'un col orange.

-Elle est vraiment sublime, Hinata. J'étais justement en train de penser qu'il faudrait que j'en trouve une nouvelle pour remplacer celle que Jiraya-sensei m'avait offerte autrefois. On peut dire que tu arrives à point nommé. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

-Merci, Naruto-kun. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle puisse remplacer ton ancienne veste que tu affectionnais tant, mais je m'étais dit en la voyant qu'elle t'irait bien.

-J'aimerais l'essayer. Tu veux bien m'aider, Hinata?

Un peu gênée par la proposition de Naruto, Hinata se plaça derrière lui et l'aida à mettre son bras gauche à l'intérieur de la manche. Puis, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair vers le haut et réajusta le col. Pour Hinata, ce moment fut magique. Elle était finalement seule avec Naruto et avait l'impression de rêver.

-C'est nickel! Il ne manque plus que mon bandeau et j'aurai trop la classe.

Le verdict tomba et s'annonça très positif pour Hinata qui était ravie d'avoir fait plaisir à Naruto. Mais, sa joie s'estompa quand elle fixa tristement son regard sur l'autre manche qui pendouillait vers le bas.

-Un souci, Hinata?

-C'est...enfin, ton bras. Comment vas-tu faire à partir de maintenant? J'espère sincèrement que cela ne t'empêchera de réaliser ton rêve de devenir Hokage.

-Ah pour ça! Ne t'inquiète pas! Tsunade Ba-chan m'a informé tout à l'heure qu'elle comptait cultiver les cellules de Hashirama pour fusionner avec les miennes. Du peu que j'ai compris, j'aurai une prothèse dans les mois à venir.

-Je vois, c'est une excellente nouvelle alors. Mais, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur moi.

-Tu sais, Hinata. Ma proposition pour que l'on passe une journée rien que toi et moi tient toujours. C'est juste que je préfère attendre de recevoir ma prothèse. Donc, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, Naruto-kun. J'ai déjà attendu pendant 3 ans ton retour, alors je peux bien attendre une journée de plus. Voire des mois, s'il le faut.

Une fumée blanche apparut soudainement sous les yeux des deux adolescents et se dissipa pour céder la place à deux grenouilles assez âgées. L'une d'elles avait la peau verte et vêtue d'une cape marron, avec des épais sourcils blancs, une petite barbichette et une crête blanche,tandis que l'autre avait la peau violette tout comme ses lèvres avec des pustules sur le haut de sa tête, la partie inférieure de son visage était verte et vêtue d'une cape noire.

-Papy Grenouille, Shima!

-Bonjour, Naruto-chan. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Oui, depuis la fois où vous m'aviez confié la clé du sceau de Kurama juste avant la guerre.

-Kuruma?

-Enfin, je veux parler du véritable nom de Kyubi. Vous savez, les prédictions de votre grand sage grenouille se sont avérés plutôt exactes. A un détail près.

-Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas?

-L'île dont il faisait référence n'avait absolument de paradisiaque. Au contraire, c'était un endroit sinistre rempli d'animaux géants et dangereux.

-Mais sinon à part ça, tu as finalement réussi à maîtriser le chakra de Kyu.. enfin Kurama?

-Et pas qu'un peu. On est même devenus super potes Kurama et moi.

-Je vois. Mais, je parle, je parle et je manque à tous mes devoirs. Qui est donc cette jeune fille à tes côtés?

-Voyons, Fukasaku. Intervint Shima. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, tu ne te souviens pas? Il s'agit de...Euh, désolé, je crois qu'on n'a jamais vraiment été présentées.

-Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga et suis ravie de vous revoir.

-Moi, je suis Shima, l'épouse de ce demeuré qui est incapable de se souvenir d'une personne déjà croisée auparavant.

-Shima! Nous sommes mariés toi et moi. On ne doit pas se chamailler devant ces petits jeunes. Ce n'est pas très correct.

-En tout cas, Hinata-chan, je suis contente de te voir en meilleure forme que la dernière fois.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude et je suis également ravie que votre époux ait été ramené à la vie. Je vous envie énormément, vous savez.

-Pourquoi? Un garçon à qui tu tenais énormément est mort récemment?

-En fait, mon cousin Neji-ni-san est décédé durant cette guerre. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous protéger Naruto-kun et moi. On a procédé à ses funérailles hier, en fin de journée.

-Ah, je suis vraiment désolée de l'apprendre.

-Je t'ai apporté un petit en-cas pour fêter ta victoire.

Shima déposa un bento enveloppé dans du linge sur les genoux de Naruto. A son plus grand dégoût, il y vit un grand bol avec une grosse larve blanche et une poignée de vers de terre baignant dans de la sauce.

-Tu as besoin d'un bon fortifiant et je me souviens que tu appréciais beaucoup ma cuisine la dernière fois, vu comment tu t'étais jeté dessus.

-Je...je vous remercie infiniment. Déclara Naruto en se forçant à sourire.

-Nous retournons au mont Myoboku. A un de ces jours!

Fukasaku et Shima disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, laissant seuls Naruto et Hinata.

-Cette fois, on n'est que tous les deux.

-Oui. Euh, dis-moi Naruto-kun, tu comptes vraiment manger...ça?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas la vexer en refusant. Répondit Naruto en posant hâtivement le bol à côté de lui. Ah bon sang, je ne comprendrai jamais comment les crapauds font pour avaler des choses aussi visqueuses.

-Oh Yeah! Naruto pris sur le fait avec sa petite amie. Ça, c'est vraiment trop mimi, yo.

Cette voix fut celle de Killer Bee en train d'effectuer l'une de ses danses de rap, mettant dans l'embarras le Raikage, Omoi, Karui et Shi qui l'accompagnaient.

-Même dans un hôpital, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te montrer en spectacle. Se plaignit le Raikage en frappant le crâne de Bee avec son poing gauche.

-Désolé blondinet! Déclara Karui. On n'arrive pas au bon moment, je pense.

-Non, pas forcément. C'est juste que...enfin, vous voyez.

-Aucune importance! Il vaut mieux que je parte. Se proposa Hinata. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

-Très bien, à plus donc. C'était vraiment cool de parler avec toi.

-Je le pense également. A bientôt, Naruto-kun!

Naruto se sentit un peu triste du fait qu'Hinata ait dû partir. Pas autant que Hinata qui était à la fois flattée et déprimée de la méprise de Bee à propos d'elle et de Naruto. Pendant que Naruto regardait Hinata s'éloigner du groupe de Kumo, il repensa aux dernières paroles d'Obito à propos de Hinata durant le combat contre Kaguya.

-Vraiment désolé, mon pote! Je ne tenais pas à te mettre dans la mouise. La dernière fois, je vous ai tous les deux vu à genoux en train de vous regarder dans les yeux et j'ai pensé qu'il y avait une idylle entre vous deux.

-Non, non. Je te rassure tout de suite, tonton Bee. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Naruto effectua le salut des poings avec Bee tandis que Karui remarquait le bol d'insectes flottant près de Naruto.

-C'est quoi ces trucs dégoûtants? Tu as vraiment de drôles de goûts culinaires.

-C'est une longue histoire. C'est juste que...

-Raaah, je ne veux pas connaître les détails. Ça va m'écœurer, je le sens.

Dans le couloir, Hinata croisa Sakura.

-Oh! Bonjour Sakura-san!

Hinata remarqua le sourire de Sakura.

-Ben quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

-J'ai tout vu. C'était très bien joué Hinata! Je suis vraiment fière de toi.

-Euh...merci.

-Tu viens d'effectuer une première étape très importante. Mais, rien n'est encore joué. Tu ne dois pas relâcher tes efforts, si tu veux qu'il te remarque. Je t'aiderai, s'il le faut.

Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'encourager?

-Hein? Eh bien...il faut bien se soutenir mutuellement quand il s'agit d'amour.

-Tu parles de Sasuke-kun , n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui. Avoua tristement Sakura. Comme tu le sais sans doute, il souhaite demeurer en prison le temps qu'il faudrait pour expier les nombreux crimes qu'il a commis avec son unité Taka. La tentative d'enlèvement de Killer Bee au village de Kumo et les nombreuses morts des samouraïs du Pays du Fer lors du Conseil des Kages. Même s'il nous a aidé pendant la guerre, ces crimes ne peuvent rester impunis. En plus, je ne suis même pas autorisée à lui rendre visite.

-Je vois. Tu as espéré son retour pendant si longtemps. Et maintenant qu'il est finalement à Konoha, tu dois encore attendre. Mais, il faut garder espoir. Je suis certaine que Kakashi-sensei et Naruto-kun parviendront à intervenir en sa faveur. Après tout, il a annulé le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Donc, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il reste en prison pour tout le reste de sa vie.

-Je l'espère, Hinata. Je l'espère.

 **Chapitre vraiment très court. J'y reviendrais sans doute ultérieurement. Mais, au moins, on peut apprécier la démarche de Hinata.**


	16. Epilogue

**Chapitre 16: Épilogue**

A l'Académie de Konoha, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses arpenta les couloirs. Elle ouvrit l'une des portes pour y découvrir Iruka en train de ranger son bureau.

-Tiens, Sakura! Cela faisait un moment. Que me vaut cette visite inattendue?

-Naruto n'est pas avec vous?

-Il avait quelque chose d'extrêmement important à faire. Alors, je l'ai laissé partir plus tôt que prévu.

-Quelque chose de plus important que ses études? Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être. Vous le savez, Iruka-sensei?

-Je suis désolé, mais il a insisté pour que je garde ça secret.

Sakura quitta la pièce, déçue tandis qu'Iruka constatait à tel point Sakura avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Six mois s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Sakura avait désormais les cheveux mi-longs et Kakashi fut nommé 6ème Hokage au lendemain de la guerre sans pour autant avoir sur son bureau une multitude de dossiers. Quant à Naruto, il devint le héros de la guerre et fut adulé par les gens du monde entier. Sur décision de Kakashi, Naruto avait entamé des études pour devenir Jonin sous la tutelle de Shikamaru et d'Iruka.

Sakura arpenta les rues de Konaha à la recherche de Naruto.

-Où a-t-il bien pu aller? Peut-être chez Ichiraku?

Sakura croisa la route de Lee en compagnie de Gai, assis sur un fauteuil roulant.

-Tiens, Sakura-san!

-Lee-san! Gai-sensei! Cela faisait un moment. Comment vous portez-vous?

-Oh, à merveille!Répondit énergiquement Gai. C'est le printemps! La saison de l'éternelle jeunesse. Ça me donne envie de faire plusieurs fois le tour de Konoha sur les mains.

Sakura constata que Gai restait toujours aussi hyperactif depuis la fin de la guerre. Lors de son combat contre Madara, il avait recouru au Yagai, son ultime technique de taijutsu, et sa jambe droite avait été brisée. Les médecins de Konaha avaient tenté l'impossible pour le remettre sur pied, mais le diagnostic fut sans appel. Il était devenu paraplégique à vie et sa carrière de ninja fut terminée. Le grand ninja à la coupe au bol ne se laissa démonté pour autant car il était encore capable d'effectuer certains défis comme effectuer le tour du village sur les mains, contre l'avis des médecins et de Tenten.

-Auriez-vous vu Naruto par hasard?

-On vient tout juste de le croiser, il y a cinq minutes. Il se dirigeait chez lui. Il est sans doute déjà rentré.

-Merci, Lee-san! J'y vais de ce pas.

Sakura arriva près du bâtiment où se situait l'appartement de Naruto. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, Sakura vit Naruto arriver en train de marcher d'un air ravi, vêtu d'une veste blanche à fermeture éclair avec un fin trait noir au niveau des poignets ainsi qu'un col orange..

-Je l'ai finalement fait, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain. Se dit Naruto à lui-même. Tout devrait bien se passer si je suis à la lettre les consignes d'Iruka-sensei, même s'il n'a pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine.

-Naruto!

-Sakura-chan?

-Enfin, je te mets la main dessus. Kakashi-sensei nous convoque d'urgence dans son bureau.

-Ce n'est quand même pas pour nous confier une mission, j'espère? Il sait pourtant que je n'ai pas encore reçu ma prothèse. En plus, j'ai passé toute la journée, enfermé dans une salle de classe.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il doit avoir quelque chose de très important à nous dire.

Naruto et Sakura se mirent en route vers le bâtiment du Hokage. Durant le trajet, Sakura resta intriguée par le visage joyeux de son coéquipier.

-Ça va, Naruto? Tu m'as l'air d'excellente humeur. Iruka-sensei m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu avais quelque chose d'extrêmement important à faire.

-Tu voudrais savoir, hein? Désolé, c'est un secret.

Le duo arriva finalement dans la porte du bureau de l'Hokage et Sakura frappa à la porte. Quand ils entraient, Sakura fut aussi surprise que Naruto de voir Sasuke vêtu d'un long manteau noir, à côté de Kakashi.

-Sasuke-kun? Je ne rêve pas? C'est bien toi?

-Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te trouver ici. Si tu es là, ça veut dire que...

-Qu'il a effectivement été libéré. Reprit Kakashi. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il a souhaité demeurer en prison le temps qu'il faudrait pour expier les nombreux crimes qu'il a commis avec son unité Taka. La tentative d'enlèvement de Killer Bee au village de Kumo et les nombreuses morts des samouraïs du Pays du Fer lors du Conseil des Kages. La décision a été rendue officielle ce matin et tant que 6ème Hokage et ancien sensei de l'équipe 7, je tenais à vous l'annoncer personnellement.

-Je...je n'arrive pas y croire. Tu es enfin là.

-Alors, ça y est? L'équipe 7 est vraiment à nouveau réunie, comme au bon vieux temps?

-Attendez! Je n'ai pas encore terminé. Il y a autre chose que je dois vous annoncer.

-Quoi donc?

-Laissez! Je vais leur dire moi-même. Intervint Sasuke. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense. J'ai entrepris la décision d'effectuer un voyage autour du monde, comme un genre de pèlerinage. Sans doute pour 2 ou 3 ans, je dirais.

-J'ai une idée. Pourquoi on ne passerait le reste de la journée ensemble pour fêter ta libération? Proposa Naruto.

-Je n'ai rien contre cette idée, mais avant j'aimerais que l'on fasse un crochet. J'ai une certaine chose à régler avant mon départ.

-Yosh! Vous nous accompagnez, Kakashi-sensei?

-Je crains de devoir décliner l'invitation. J'ai énormément de travail. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard dans la journée.

-Mouais, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. Annonça Naruto perplexe.

Le trio quitta la pièce, laissant Kakashi seul dans son bureau, avec une multitude de dossiers.

-C'est vrai ce que Kakashi m'a dit? Tu suis des études pour devenir Jonin? Demanda Sasuke à Naruto.

-Oui, et c'est ennuyeux à mourir. Je suis sûr que Kakashi-sensei t'a nommé Jonin direct.

-Non. Et de toute façon, je n'étais déjà pas intéressé par le titre de Chunin à l'époque. Alors, celui de Jonin, n'en parlons même pas!

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le trio arriva devant l'entrée du quartier Uchiwa. Naruto et Sakura contemplèrent les ruines des maisons laissées à l'abandon depuis qu'Itachi avait exterminé tout le clan sur ordre du Conseil de Konoha pour empêcher leur coup d'état.

-C'est bien la première fois que je mets les pieds ici. Avoua Sakura.

Sasuke conduisit ses coéquipiers devant un sanctuaire complètement en ruines.

-Quel est donc cet endroit? Demanda Naruto.

-Rien de plus que l'ancien temple Nakano du clan Uchiwa.

Sasuke se plaça face à une immense dalle marqué au centre d'un Sharingan à trois tomoes et effectua alors un sceau. La dalle se déplaça aussitôt pour laisser apparaître un escalier menant à une salle souterraine. Ensuite, Sasuke demanda humblement à ses équipiers de le suivre. Le trio descendit donc les escaliers. Une fois arrivés, Naruto et Sakura eurent la surprise de se retrouver dans une grande pièce sombre où se tenait un monument en pierre avec des inscriptions gravés dessus.

-Cette chose. Ça ne serait pas... Se demanda Naruto.

-Oui, c'est la stèle que nous a laissée Hagoromo. Reprit Sasuke pendant qu'il allumait les torches.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous-as tu emmenés ici? Lui demanda Sakura.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Pour régler une certaine chose.

Sasuke activa son œil gauche et lança Amaterasu sur la stèle, ce qui surprenait fortement Naruto et Sakura.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend, Sasuke-kun? Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Ce monument appartient à ton clan depuis des générations.

-Cette stèle n'aurait jamais dû exister. Annonça clairement Sasuke. Elle n'a causé que du tord à tout le monde, y compris à mon clan qui a cru à ces mensonges durant des siècles. Mais, c'est terminé. Plus personne ne tentera à l'avenir de reproduire le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Les flammes noires finirent de consumer la stèle au bout d'une minute. Sasuke cligna de son œil droit et mit fin à l'Amaterasu. Il ne resta plus rien de la stèle ancestrale. Cette tâche accomplie, l'équipe 7 sortit des ruines du temple et profita du reste de la journée pour arpenter les rues de Konoha tout en évoquant leurs vieux souvenirs d'antan.

 **Le lendemain, devant l'entrée de Konoha.**

-Bon, je vais être honnête avec toi. Annonça clairement Kakashi. En temps normal, tu devrais être emprisonné à vie. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle tu as été pardonné, c'est parce que tu nous as aidés à défaire le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cependant, essaie de ne pas oublier que tout cela, c'est grâce à Naruto. Je veux dire, c'est le héros de cette guerre et j'ai plaidé en sa faveur en tant que 6ème Hokage. Alors, vas-y doucement et ne te défoule pas encore sur moi ou ce sera ma tête qu'ils prendront cette fois.

-Oui...c'est compris.

-Tu pars déjà? Déplora Sakura. Tsunade-sama est sur le point de terminer ta prothèse faite à partir des cellules d'Hashirama.

-Je...J'ai besoin de vérifier par moi-même à quoi le monde ressemble. Toutes ces choses que j'ai négligées...j'ai le sentiment que je pourrai mieux les voir maintenant. Et si je rate cette chance...je ne pense qu'une autre viendra. De plus, il y a deux ou trois choses qui me dérangent.

-Que dirais-tu...si je te disais...que...j'aimerais...aussi venir? Proposa Sakura en rougissant.

-C'est ma voie vers la rédemption. Tu n'as rien à voir avec mes pêchés.

-Rien à voir...tu dis. Déplora Sakura déçue.

Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura et lui fit chaleureusement une pichenette sur le front avec le sourire, comme son frère Itachi avait l'habitude de faire avec lui durant son enfance.

-Je te reverrai bientôt. Merci!

Surprise par ce geste et cette déclaration inattendue, Sakura rougit encore plus. D'ailleurs, elle ne souvint même plus de la dernière fois où Sasuke lui avait adressée un tel sourire. Sasuke se retourna, laissant Sakura dans ses pensées, et entama son voyage. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans la forêt, il tomba en chemin sur un jeune homme, adossé contre un arbre, qui l'attendait. Cette personne s'avéra être Naruto.

-Eh...Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Avoua Sasuke.

Naruto sortit quelque chose de sa veste. Il s'agit ni plus, ni moins du bandeau frontal que Sasuke avait perdu lors de sa première confrontation avec Naruto à la Vallée de la Fin.

-Alors, comme ça, tu l'as gardé.

Sasuke contempla la manche droite de Naruto qui flottait dans le vent. Naruto avait sacrifié son bras droit pour stopper son ami Sasuke et lui apporter sa rédemption. Ces deux adolescents qui étaient autrefois en conflit permanent, partagèrent désormais leurs peines. Grâce à tous ses voyages à travers le monde, Sasuke en arriva à la conclusion que ces peines partagées pourraient s'appliquer à quelque chose de plus important qu'eux, même s'il resta incapable de faire les choses à la manière de Naruto. Tous deux surent mieux que quiconque que rien se passait jamais comme prévu. Les objectifs les plus important furent toujours les plus difficiles.

-Tiens, je te le rends.

-Je le garderai jusque qu'à ce qu'on puisse vraiment régler les choses entre nous.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un sourire. Pour Sasuke, leur prochain combat s'annonça comme une prière pour continuer à endurer quelque soient les périples et jusqu'à l'amélioration des choses. Telle fut la signification d'un shinobi pour ces deux adolescents choisis par le destin.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cria soudainement Naruto.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça?

-Je viens de me rappeler que c'est aujourd'hui que je dois passer la journée avec Hinata. Bon sang, mais quel idiot!

-Comment? Tu ne l'as toujours fait depuis le temps? Tu es vraiment long à la détente.

-Raaah! Lâche-moi avec ça! Je passe toutes mes journées à l'Académie. C'est normal que j'ai autant traîné. Je me sauve, à plus Sasuke.

Sasuke observa Naruto en train de filer à vive allure vers Konoha.

-Naruto! En tant qu'ami et frère, je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureux. Moi, je sais déjà que quelqu'un attend mon retour.

Sasuke se remit en route. Son voyage à travers le monde ne fit que commencer.

Dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto se pressa autant que possible pour rejoindre Hinata en espérant qu'elle l'attendrait et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour son oubli. Le souvenir de la fois où Hinata avait molesté Zetsu Noir avec son Raijuken le fit encore frissonner et à aucun prix, Naruto ne voulut la voir comme ça une nouvelle fois. Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, il constata avec joie que Hinata était au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué, à côté d'un arbre.

-Pardon pour le retard, Hinata. Je n'ai pas été trop long? S'excusa Naruto en train de reprendre son souffle.

-Non, au contraire. Je suis arrivée, il y a quelques minutes.

-Tant mieux, alors. Je t'avais promis qu'on passerait une journée ensemble, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis la fin de la guerre. A cause de mes études pour devenir Jonin, je n'ai pas eu de temps à te consacrer. En plus, il fallait que Sasuke parte en voyage justement aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais le laisser partir sans lui dire au revoir.

-Tu n'as besoin de te justifier, Naruto-kun. Je comprends très bien que tu puisses être très occupé. Moi-même je suis très sollicitée par mes missions à l'extérieur. Depuis la mort de Neji-ni-san, je dois me prendre en main toute seule et aller encore plus de l'avant. Sans compter que Père se montre plus exigeant à l'entraînement après que j'ai effectué la démonstration de mon Amejisuto Byakugan devant le clan entier.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à en baver. Sinon, j'adore vraiment la veste que tu m'as offerte comme cadeau d'anniversaire lorsque tu es venue me rendre visite à l'hôpital.

-Ravie qu'elle te plaise toujours autant.

-En route! C'est parti pour une très belle journée! Déclara Naruto de vive voix en prenant la main droite de Hinata.

-Oui.

-Alors, où souhaites-tu aller en premier? Demanda Naruto gêné. Pour être franc, je n'ai pas décidé du parcours tellement j'étais content que Sasuke soit libéré hier. Je t'aurais bien proposé d'aller chez Ichiraku, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure du déjeuner.

-Où tu voudras, tant que je suis auprès de toi. Répondit Hinata souriante en serrant un peu plus la main de Naruto.

Bien que ce n'était pas exactement la façon dont Hinata envisagea de mettre au point ses sentiments envers Naruto, elle fut trop heureuse de tenir la résolution qu'elle s'était fixée durant la guerre : marcher main dans la main avec celui dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur son petit nuage et pour rien au monde, Hinata ne souhaita gâcher cette merveilleuse journée seule à seule en compagnie de Naruto, tandis que ce dernier ressentait au fond de son cœur un indescriptible sentiment de bien-être jusque-là inconnu.

Aucun des deux ne le sut encore à ce moment-là. Mais, cette journée marqua le début d'une relation durable et éternelle pour ces deux adolescents autrefois méprisés et considérés comme des ratés par l'ensemble de leur entourage.

 **Voilà j'avais promis que je ne ferai pas traîner les choses entre Naruto et Hinata. J'avais toujours espéré dans le manga une fin de chapitre où on les verrait tous les deux en train de se tenir la main lors de leur "premier rendez-vous" et qui marquerait le début de leur idylle. J'aime bien The Last, mais je pense ces événements auraient du avoir lieu quelques mois après la guerre, à la limite juste quand Naruto obtient sa prothèse. Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi et soutenu durant tout ce temps. Et un remerciement spécial à Matrix2006 (Matthew), un membre anglophone de Deviantart, dont sa critique du manga est à l'origine de ma fiction depuis Août 2016. Pour moi, l'aventure se termine ici et j'ignore si je serai motivé à écrire d'autres fictions si je suis sans cesse rappelé pour le boulot.**


End file.
